Heart is a Mess
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: La familia Kirkland son dueños de una agencia de publicidad de renombre en el centro de Londres, pero los problemas para Arthur se inician con la aparición de un hombre que le trae viejos cuestionamientos a cerca de quién es realmente, mientras lucha contra la imagen de vida perfecta que ha construido y los prejuicios de su entorno familiar. FrUK
1. You won't admit to it

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

_**Advertencia: **__Universo Alterno, homofobia, drama._

* * *

_**Nota preliminar:**_

_¡Hola!. Sí. Soy yo otra vez con un drama de proporciones. Esta vez quise irme con mi OTP de toda la vida y en un ambiente moderno y de Universo Alterno. ¿Por qué? Simple: hace un tiempo escribí esta misma idea en un oneshot (Noche de Bodas, para quienes se lo preguntan) pero ahora quiero desarrollarla un poco más. Me seduce demasiado una historia donde hay un tipo que aún no sale del clóset por miedo al qué dirán y a desafiar sus tradiciones, pero la existencia de este fanfic se explica por la emoción que me significa experimentar con otra cosa: la homofobia, y sí, de parte de alguien en particular. Ya sabrán de quién. Los capítulos serán cortos ("cortos": 2500 palabras en promedio… me voy en volá con facilidad, perdón), pero presiento desde ya que serán varios. Habrá mucho drama adulto, lo advierto desde ya._

_Al ser universo alterno, aclaro que los hermanos de Inglaterra irán así: Allistor es Escocia, Hamish es Irlanda y Charles es Gales (soy tan original…), en ese orden. Isabel es Nyo!España, Emma es Bélgica, Elizabeth es Hungría, Anneliese es Nyo!Austria. Sus padres serán los mismos OC's que vengo usando casi siempre últimamente: Frederick y Catherine._

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo I:_

_"You won't admit to it"_

_xxx_

* * *

Con un carísimo bolígrafo entre los dedos, Arthur garabatea los últimos horarios de sus reuniones agendadas para la semana. Con un poco de paciencia podrá cumplir con todas, si es que la planificación de la agencia acompaña como se debe y si sus hermanos hacen lo posible por adelantar el trabajo planificado. Son apenas las nueve de la mañana y aún siente que no ha logrado avanzar como quisiera, o como lo hubiera hecho hace un par de meses. Es cierto que la familia le ha consumido tiempo que bien podría emplear en el trabajo, pero también sabe que ni Frederick ni Catherine, sus padres, le soportarían dos ausencias seguidas a los almuerzos dominicales que su madre planifica durante toda la semana para recibir en la gran casa a sus cuatro hijos, sus cuatro nueras y sus ocho nietos. Arthur suspira al pensar en ellos, poniéndose en el lugar de sus ancianos padres, e imaginándose qué cara pondrían si él, algún día, decidiera dejar de esconderse como lo hace.

Es duro pensarlo en momentos como ese, donde debería estar concentrado trabajando, enviando correos, regañando a Charles por perder el tiempo en la oficina en vez de adelantar el proyecto con la perfumería francesa que pretende hacer campaña publicitaria en Londres en competencia con sus homólogas, pero no le nace hacerlo. Es difícil, porque se siente cada día más agotado y no le entusiasma saberse derrotado por sí mismo en un momento en que debe aprender a soportarse. Es una fecha importante para Isabel, lo sabe, porque es en julio, mes que había comenzado recién hace dos días, cuando se cumplía un aniversario más de matrimonio con ella.

Arthur planificó la cena romántica a las afueras de la ciudad, en una cabaña de veraneo cerca de la playa, donde nadie los interrumpiera. El problema no era con los chicos, Peter y Ann, que se quedarían con Allistor y Emma ese fin de semana. El problema era él mismo, que se preguntaba cada día si lo que estaba haciendo no terminaría acaso por convertirlo en un loco de atar. Isabel está feliz, eso le consta, se lo ha dicho todos los días luego del trabajo, cuando lo recibe en casa con la cena lista, la cama hecha, un camisón de seda rojo que hace resaltar su bella piel morena, su cabello oscuro censurándole la espalda y sus ojos verdes, más cálidos y mediterráneos que los de él, los de todos sus hermanos y los de su padre y abuelo. Herencia Kirkland, indudablemente.

Cierra el documento en el computador no sin antes guardarlo y presiona hacia abajo pantalla del mismo con un movimiento brusco y un ruido sordo. Su celular suena de pronto, recordándole la reserva que hizo esa mañana tanto en el restaurant como en la cabaña. Al mirar la pantalla, su expresión se vuelve taciturna. Y entre atender el teléfono, el té que solicita varias veces y los clientes a los que debe mantener contentos, le dan las doce del día y es hora del almuerzo.

Cuando cierra la oficina con la llave que trae consigo siempre, Charles lo intercepta.

—¿Tan temprano yendo a almorzar? —Le pregunta socarronamente, llevando entre los brazos incontables carpetas de distintos colores. Arthur se extraña.

—Son las doce, es hora de almuerzo. ¿No vas?

—Si invitas… —Le sonríe. Arthur rodea los ojos.

—Ve a dejar eso donde papá y vamos a la cafetería.

Charles va y vuelve en un santiamén. Frederick, desde la oficina más grande de la agencia, echa insultos al aire por ese afán de su hijo por dejar todo el trabajo pesado a última hora. Charles ya viene riéndose, Arthur intenta hacerlo también, pero no le sale.

En el camino, se dan cuenta que ni Allistor ni Hamish se han aparecido, posiblemente se entusiasmaron con el trabajo y no se han percatado de la hora que es. Charles, solicitando un té y el sándwich más grande que tienen para ofrecer, se dispone a comer.

No repara jamás en la expresión apagada de Arthur, pero intuye que algo raro sucede.

—Isabel y tú están de aniversario, ¿no? —Pregunta por poner un tema de conversación cualquiera.

Arthur levanta la mirada de su plato hacia su hermano. Se siente insoportablemente distraído.

—Sí —Responde sin más.

—¿Y cuántos son ya? —insiste, sonriendo siempre con esa alegría que Charles despide sólo por ser quién es.

—Dieciséis —Replica; su voz no suena a la de un hombre casado eternamente enamorado, que se siente realizado por aún hacer feliz a su esposa luego de más de una década juntos. Suena seca y rutinaria, pero Charles no se da cuenta.

—Qué envidia me das, enano —Le dice. Arthur alza la ceja. Hace años que nadie lo llamaba así, porque Allistor ya había perdido la costumbre. Pero bueno, piensa, hay cosas que pese a los años, cambian para bien—. Yo no he llevado muy bien el divorcio con Anneliese —Admite, y por primera vez Arthur ve que Charles se apaga un poco.

—Pero si ya no era lo mismo —Intenta darle ánimos Arthur, muy a su manera: una visceralmente práctica—. Digo, hace mucho tiempo que la venías engañando con esa mujer rusa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Natalia? ¿Anya?

—Yekaterina, y no era rusa, era ucraniana —Corrige el otro casi indignado; Arthur necesita suspirar—. Y sí, pero igual, diecisiete años de matrimonio no pueden tirarse a la basura.

—Fuiste tú el que los tiró a la basura, sinvergüenza.

Charles se ríe otra vez al tiempo que Arthur se indigna.

—Deja de reírte, que todavía me duele la cachetada que me dio Anneliese cuando se enteró que yo sabía de todos tus enredos.

—Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu silencio. Te debo una, ¿sabes? Tenemos que ir por ahí un día a divertirnos.

—No —Arthur es tajante—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber a dónde me quieres llevar.

Charles suelta una última risa y su conversación finalmente se torna hacia el trabajo, la agencia y las cosas cotidianas. Charles es el hermano con quien mejor se lleva Arthur, no solamente por la poca diferencia de edad que hay entre los dos, sino porque al ser los dos menores de cuatro hermanos, se pueden llegar a entender perfectamente en el abuso que ser hermano menor significa, y más tratándose de Allistor y Hamish como hermanos mayores.

Allistor siempre fue implacable en su trato con ellos, sobre todo con Arthur, a quien de alguna forma miraba con cierto recelo cuando hacía aparición por su intachable comportamiento, su calmada y correcta actitud, sus impecables notas y ser el orgullo, básicamente, de Catherine y Frederick, así que cuando entró a la universidad a nadie le extrañó que quisiera irse por el camino de las leyes, mientras los otros tres optaban por arquitectura, diseño e ingeniería comercial en el caso de Allistor, siguiendo de más de cerca los pasos de Frederick, también ingeniero. Arthur entendía a partir de allí cuáles eran los modos, también, en los que sus hermanos habían elegido vivir. Allistor era cuadrado como ejercicios matemáticos, Hamish era un artista estructurado, siempre lo creyó firmemente, y Charles era un estrafalario sin modales ni moral. Arthur, distinto a todos, quizá por ser el menor y quien más cuidados recibió de su madre, haber elegido las leyes fue casi una cuestión premeditada desde el momento de su concepción. Se graduó con honores siendo el mejor de su generación, le ofrecieron un posgrado en la universidad de Cambridge para continuar su carrera académica como futuro profesor, pero él eligió la tradición de su familia, como siempre lo hacía en cada decisión que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida.

Su abuelo, Edmond, era un hombre anciano que ya no podía ofrecerle nada más al mundo. Quedó viudo hace mucho tiempo, habiendo sido testigo de cómo su esposa, Alice, iba demacrándose poco a poco por el terrible Alzheimer. Era una mujer que adoraba a sus nietos, y sus nietos a ella, y ninguno de los cuatro soportó cuando su abuela, a su manera dulce y gentil, les preguntó por primera vez quiénes eran. Allistor y Hamish miraron hacia un lado fingiendo indiferencia, Charles contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor y Arthur cerró sus ojos verdes llorando en silencio.

Alice murió a los pocos días después de que Allistor se casó con Emma, una mujer belga que conoció en la universidad y que lo hizo engendrar dos hijos varones a los años después. Desde ahí, Edmond se fue apagando de a poco, luego de haber sido un hombre de carácter de temer, emprendedor, de inteligencia fría y pensamiento absolutamente racional, forjando con sus propias manos la agencia de publicidad a la que le debe la vida, que luego pasó a su único hijo, Frederick, y que hoy administra con sus cuatro herederos.

Arthur recuerda a Alice con especial cariño. A él, su abuela siempre lo miró de manera distinta, más escrutadora, más suspicaz. Quizá, piensa, ella intuía que Arthur escondía gran parte de su propio ser en el silencio, pero él nunca le confesó nada, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Llegó el punto en el que al ingresar a la universidad, conoció a Isabel. Una chica de origen español de mirada cálida, que hizo pensar ingenuamente a Arthur que con ella encontraría el refugio necesario contra sí mismo. Anunció su noviazgo con ella delante de sus hermanos, quienes ya estaban todos casados, y de sus padres, quienes se alegraron particularmente porque él era el único que faltaba por casarse y formar su propia familia. Al tiempo, con el esfuerzo que su abuelo y su padre le inculcaron desde siempre, pudo convertirse en dueño de una casa, un auto, una familia de clase que cualquiera querría tener. Llegaron los hijos, Peter primero y Ann después, e Isabel optó por su esterilización. Arthur no se opuso: el cuerpo es de ella y ella es la única que puede tomar decisión sobre él.

Así había pasado doce años con su esposa. Peter, de once años y Ann de diez, crecieron bajo la protección de ella y el amparo de él, quien si bien jamás le prohibió a Isabel que trabajara, ella optó por quedarse a criar sus hijos y trabajar de nuevo cuando ellos tuvieran cierta independencia. Arthur, otra vez, estuvo de acuerdo, y todavía se preguntaba cuándo sus hijos iban a alcanzar esa independencia ideal para Isabel.

Arthur llevaba planeando esa salida toda la semana, así que ese día viernes, después de la oficina, pasó a buscar a Peter y a Ann al colegio y los fue a dejar directamente donde Allistor. Quien los recibió fue Emma, abrazando amorosamente a sus sobrinos y haciéndolos pasar. Le ofreció a Arthur una taza de té con ellos, pero se negó, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer en una hora más.

—Ah, ya recuerdo —Dice Emma con esa sonrisa de gatito travieso—, tu aniversario. ¡Que lo pasen en grande, Arthur!

—Gracias, Emma —Responde él—. Me saludas a Allistor.

Sonríe con sinceridad al ver como Peter y Ann suben las escaleras con James y Robert, sus sobrinos, hablando de los últimos lanzamientos de videojuegos y otras cosas de su edad. Arthur, mientras conduce, piensa en la juventud de los tiempos de su adultez, dispuesta a aprender de lo diferente, mientras a él se le obligó a luchar contra sí mismo.

Al llegar a casa saluda a Isabel con un simple beso en su boca, la ayuda con la maleta de él y de ella, la suben al auto, el enorme Nissan Qashqai que pudo obtener a poco crédito el año pasado. No será mucho rato conduciendo, pero está seguro de que en el camino la voz femenina de Isabel lo distraerá de su cansancio, sus preguntas, su mente atolondrada que le taladra todos los días su teatro hasta que se lo crea por completo. Le cuenta sobre su día, lo aburrida que estuvo sin salir a ninguna parte, de la película que vio, de la vida nueva de la hermana de su amigo italiano al lado de ese alemán de metro ochenta y de la que Lovino no está ni contento ni conforme bajo ningún punto de vista. Isabel insiste en que su amigo es exageradamente sobreprotector con Feliciana y que debería dejarla vivir su vida como a ella se le plazca.

Arthur le comenta que él está de acuerdo, mientras no despega la mirada de la carretera, y concuerda aún más con todo lo que Isabel le comenta cuando va bajando las maletas, cuando van entrando a la cabaña y mientras cenan en el restaurante. Él, por mera costumbre, mira su celular para ver la hora.

Son las diez de la noche.

—Sin celulares hoy, querido —Le pide ella mirándolo.

—Como tú quieras —Le concede él, sonriéndole.

Isabel le devuelve la sonrisa, sin saber que el gesto de Arthur es realmente frío al tacto. Ella no lo siente así cuando él la besa sobre la cama de la cabaña con la playa detrás de la ventana, cuando la desviste con lo que ella cree pasión de juventud pero con lo que Arthur siente como una parte más de su teatro, y al estar con ella plenamente, cierra fuertemente los ojos para ahuyentarse a sí mismo y las preguntas que se hace en el centro de su corazón.

Isabel no lo nota. No lo hizo ni hace jamás. Ya descansa, dormida plácidamente a su lado. Mientras, Arthur se levanta al baño y se mira al espejo.

Su imagen le da lástima, y la destrozaría sin piedad.

* * *

**Continuará~**


	2. It's makes no sense

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo II:_

_"It's makes no sense"_

_xxx_

* * *

La estadía no fue lo que Isabel esperaba. Ella pensó, en algún punto, que Arthur se mostraría más cariñoso con ella, que la abrazaría de vez en cuando al pasar por su lado, que la invitaría a pasear por la playa pese a la brisa fría de las costas de la isla. Nada de eso pasó. El día domingo en la mañana, de vuelta en el auto, Isabel se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, inexplicablemente dolida por la curiosa frialdad de Arthur. No era que le extrañara demasiado; lo notaba desde hace varios días. Él le echó la culpa a la agencia, incluso pensó en el mal rendimiento académico de Peter en la escuela, o que Ann insinuara por ahí que había un chico cortejándola y Arthur lo malinterpretara. Esperaba que ese romántico fin de semana él lograra olvidarse de todo lo ajeno a ella, pero en su lugar, sólo obtuvo silencio o miradas culpables. Parece que los problemas a su marido le afectan mucho más de lo que ella pensó alguna vez.

Bajaron del auto, entraron a la casa, desarmaron las maletas, todavía en silencio. Isabel pensó en preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero prefirió guardar cierta distancia al dormir con él, al desayunar al otro día y al despedirse con un rutinario beso. Arthur llegaría a la oficina en unos veinte minutos luego de ir a dejar a Peter y Ann a la escuela, se sentaría frente a su escritorio y se dispondría a trabajar entre los saludos a su padre, a sus hermanos y a los otros empleados. Pero Isabel jamás pensó que cuando Arthur se sentara frente a su escritorio y su computador después de cerrar la puerta despacio, se tomaría el rostro con las manos para evitar llorar por lo patético que llegaba a sentirse.

Hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sucia y empalagosa sensación de asco por sí mismo. Ha luchado tantos años con ello, que ya casi no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, permanentemente presente, pero neutralizado. La última vez fue con un chico portugués, Alfonso era su nombre, lo había conocido en la escuela secundaria, el último año que cursaba. Se había mudado desde Lisboa a Londres por el trabajo de su padre que había sido trasladado. Alfonso y Arthur se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Su camino de ida hacia la escuela y hacia casa era inusualmente grato, especialmente desconfiado de parte de Allistor, cosa que terminó terriblemente mal para los dos muchachitos. Estaban en su habitación, en la casa que es aún de sus padres, Frederick y Catherine, donde Alfonso se atrevió a mirarlo intensamente al estar sentado junto a él en la cama luego de charlas eternas sobre música y libros de terror. Howard Phillips Lovecraft era el favorito de ambos en ese género. Arthur le correspondió la mirada y jamás, en sus meses de amistad, su cabello ondulado y marrón se le había hecho tan bonito, sus ojos verdes tan genuinos y su piel tostada tan suave. Alfonso lo atrajo en un abrazo sentido y en un beso apasionado que le quitó el aliento, queriendo quitarle mucho más, pero el escándalo fue de proporciones cuando Allistor abrió la puerta de golpe, intrigado por el prolongado silencio, y tomando a Alfonso de la chaqueta lo echó a patadas de la casa. Con Arthur fue mucho peor. Lo golpeó directamente en el rostro antes de que el muchachito hiciera el más ínfimo ademán de justificación frente a su hermano, quien ya tenía ese cuerpo de vikingo que aún conserva, las manos grandes y los brazos fuertes por el ejercicio que acostumbraba a hacer cuando era un veinteañero. Arthur, con quince, no pudo defenderse de Allistor ni aunque hubiera querido. Tampoco se reprimió su angustia al llorar cuando lo insultó sin piedad:

—¡Lo único que faltaba era que resultaras ser un maricón!

Arthur lloró amargamente, enrabiado y adolorido en el encierro de su habitación. Se sentía profundamente humillado. Cuando Frederick y Catherine llegaron de sus trabajos, Allistor estaba echado en el sofá mirando televisión, mientras Arthur se mantenía enclaustrado. Ella, al ver que Arthur bajaba las escaleras y tenía un moretón enorme en su mejilla y pómulo, Allistor lo miró amenazante y lo obligó a decir que había tenido una riña con un chico de otro curso y a repetirlo tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que Catherine se lo creyera y se convenciera de no ir a hablar con el director del colegio.

Alfonso no apareció nunca más en su casa, ni en la escuela ni en ningún lugar que frecuentaba, pero aún hablaban por teléfono a escondidas. Muchas veces Arthur debió encerrarse en el baño cuando su celular antiguo sonaba, o esperar ansioso y casi estresado a que Allistor cerrara la puerta principal al irse a la universidad, asegurarse de que estaba lejos y recién ahí llamarlo. Cuando Alfonso cumplió los dieciocho años, Arthur se escabulló entre los árboles del jardín de su madre y lo llamó para felicitarlo. Su adrenalínico entusiasmo se transformó en una gran decepción cuando le contestó otro chico, con el mismo acento de Alfonso, pero era otra voz al fin y al cabo.

Arthur no supo de él nunca más.

Desde ese momento, aprendió a reprimirse a sí mismo y a disimular con Allistor delante de sus padres, que nunca se enteraron de nada. Probablemente ni Frederick ni Catherine sabían de su _condición_, quizá no llegaban ni a imaginárselo, ni ninguno de sus hermanos, salvo Allistor, que desde ese incidente no le quitó los ojos de encima nunca más. Sabía disimularlo muy bien, y no era particularmente molesto con Arthur en presencia de Hamish o Charles, a quienes hostigaba por igual, sobre todo a Charles, quien jamás logró tomarse en serio las amenazas de Allistor. A Hamish y a Arthur conseguía enojarlos con facilidad, y más a este último, quien jamás le perdonó el insulto. En cambio el golpe, que haya echado a Alfonso así hasta casi golpearlo también, sí hubo un momento en el que fue capaz de hacerlo. Pero que lo haya llamado así, no pudo perdonárselo jamás. Y difícilmente lo haría ahora, cuando recordar a Alfonso le resulta tan fácil de hacer. Cuando recordar el golpe y el insulto de Allistor le duele tanto o más que antes, cuando era un adolescente. Ahora, con más de treinta y cinco años, su vieja herida arde como nunca.

Ardió durante todo ese día y durante mucho tiempo más, cuando se acercaba el invierno, casi a fin de año, cerca de las navidades y de la celebración clásica en casa de sus padres. Saludó a Hamish y a Elizabeth, los primeros en llegar, junto a sus sobrinas, Brianna y Ashlyn. Después llegó Charles con sus hijos, Awen y Cadin. Había intentado convencer a Anneliese de acompañarlo, pero ella se negó. Charles, intentando ocultar su orgullo herido bajo una sonrisa socarrona, la justificó irónicamente con que estaba muy ocupada con ese alemán albino.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Allistor y Emma junto a los chicos. Los hijos de ellos eran los mayores, con dieciocho y diecinueve años, siendo Robert el mayor y James el menor. Frederick le solicitó a la enfermera que cuidaba a Edmond que él también los acompañara en la cena de navidad, junto a la chimenea y el árbol repleto de luces que a los únicos que encandilaba era a Cadin y a Ashlyn, los más pequeños.

Frederick y Catherine hicieron entrega de los regalos a todos sus ocho nietos, luego a sus cuatro hijos y finalmente a sus nueras, y Catherine le encargó especialmente a Elizabeta que por favor le hiciera entrega de su regalo a Anneliese porque siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas. Arthur, mientras, se dedicó a bromear con Charles y con Hamish sobre el trabajo. Cuando Allistor se acercó a ellos, preguntó quién quería acompañarlo a fumar afuera. Todos accedieron, menos Arthur. Cuando Charles le dijo que aunque no tenía ganas podía acompañarlos igual, él insistió.

—Estoy bien aquí, hace frío afuera.

—Qué nenita —Se burló Charles. Hamish se rio, pero Arthur y Allistor prefirieron no mirarse ni ahí ni en el resto de la velada.

Algo similar fue con la celebración para recibir el año nuevo. Sobria y seria, particularmente, y cuando dieron las doce de la noche, Isabel abrazó a Arthur, Emma a Allistor, Elizabeta a Hamish y Charles debió recibir el abrazo de sus hijos porque Anneliese otra vez no estaba. Era triste para él estar en el proceso de divorcio aún. Después, Frederick y Catherine buscaron abrazar a sus hijos, luego a sus nueras, y los cuatro hermanos debieron abrazarse también. Los abrazos más sinceros que Arthur dio esa noche fue a Charles y a sus padres. El más extraño fue el que debió darle a Allistor. No quería hacerlo, y estaba seguro que Allistor tampoco quería dárselo a él, pero sabían, también, que Catherine era sinceramente feliz al ver a sus hijos, el mayor y el menor, abrazándose aunque fuera una vez al año.

Particularmente deshecho, Arthur llegó esa noche a su casa y no fue capaz de dormir. Isabel se giró hacia su lado y sucumbió por lo cansada que estaba, y Arthur, cansado de sí mismo y su apariencia, necesitó salir a despejarse un momento.

Allí empezó su problema, otra vez.

Eran las una de la mañana, una discoteca funcionaba a todo dar, alejada de las viviendas y los otros locales. Era una disco de esas que Arthur jamás pensó en visitar, ni siquiera en sus años de juventud, pero una extraña necesidad lo empujaba hacia su interior. Bajó del auto y entró, encontrando luces por todas partes, música estridente, y él, extraño, desencajaba notoriamente con su impecable traje y zapatos de vestir Hugo Boss, mientras todos los jóvenes, en su mayoría, traían jeans exageradamente ajustados, cabello de un montón de colores, piercings, cadenas, zapatos militares y ropa rota en general. Se sentía como un viajero en el tiempo, preso en un mundo y contemporaneidad que no le pertenecía y con lo que jamás se sentiría cómodo. Tenía ganas, de pronto, de alocarse, bailar, desabrochar su impecable camisa y olvidarse de su saco, dejarse rozar y tocar, y ante eso, deseó volver a su auto y huir de aquello con lo que por fin, luego de tantos años, lo hacía sentir vivo otra vez.

Mas no regresó. No quería salir de ahí, no quería dejar de ser mirado con esas caras evidentemente lascivas que los jóvenes le ponían al observarlo de pies a cabeza. Probablemente muchos de ellos habían fantaseado ya con un hombre de treinta y tantos, con la vida resuelta, de notable situación económica y guapo hasta decir basta para seducir y enamorar. Se fue a la barra, pidió un whisky a las rocas, lo bebió con calma y esperó a que el efecto de ese trago pasara, cuando eran ya las dos de la mañana. No se mareó jamás, no se tambaleó. Cuánto extrañaba, de pronto, volver a escuchar The Ramones como en sus años de jovial inocencia.

Y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, sonaron. Sonrió sinceramente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sumido en la atmósfera que sentía propicia para él. De pronto ve una pareja, dos hombres, jóvenes, igual de estrafalarios sus atuendos, bailando muy pegados. Afila la mirada con notorio interés cuando los ve besarse, suave primero y desesperados después, y el calor que siente lo asusta tanto que necesita salir urgentemente de ahí. No puede excitarse con eso, no puede buscar otro golpe e insulto de Allistor gratuitamente. Al llegar a su auto y apoyarse en él, de cara hacia la calle, donde más hombres caminan de la mano y se ríen con coquetería y muy cercanamente, vuelve a abrumarse otra vez. Y siente, muy acongojado, que quizá tampoco pertenece a esa vida.

Enciende un cigarrillo, guarda el encendedor. Sigue mirando alrededor de él, y sabe que todos allí lo miran extraño. Era muy raro sentirse observado, algunos con extrañeza, otros con evidente deseo, y algunos pasando de él pensando que era otro gay de closet incapaz de aceptar su realidad y sexualidad. Agachado, mirando el piso, levanta la cabeza otra vez y ve salir a alguien de la discoteca. Es un hombre rubio, de pelo largo que lleva amarrado en una coleta. Al verlo, su expresión se torna hacia la intriga y se despide de quien conversa con un abrazo sincero. Cruzando la calle, se suelta el pelo y sacude la cabeza. Se acerca a Arthur y lo distrae, y éste finge desinterés al pasear la vista por todas partes menos la dirección desde donde el hombre de pelo largo se acerca, quien lo distrae entonces con voz de marcado acento francés, grave, aterciopelada por su mera naturaleza y lo mira a los ojos a una distancia, todavía, prudente.

—Hola —Lo saluda, sonriéndole un poquito.

—Hola —Arthur le devuelve el saludo. Se pone inquieto, por alguna razón.

El francés clava sus ojos en el bolsillo de Arthur y le solicita un cigarrillo. El inglés se lo ofrece sin problemas. Cuando lo deja entre sus labios, le vuelve a hablar:

—¿Tienes fuego?

Arthur, inquieto, se apresura en sacar el encendedor. Lo enciende y lo sostiene con ambas manos, acercándolo al extremo del tubo de nicotina y él, como si quisiera provocarlo a propósito, deposita sus propias manos con toda la extensión que puede sobre las propias de Arthur, clavándole su intrigante mirada azul mientras el cigarrillo se enciende.

El abogado se intranquiliza más.

—¿No vas a volver a entrar? —le pregunta con una voz que el inglés no puede interpretar de otra forma como un claro intento (y exitoso, por lo demás) de seducirlo y no sabe hacia dónde arrancar. Él lo nota inmediatamente— ¿Qué te pasa? —Insiste— Estás como… nervioso —Se cruza de brazos, agitando el cigarrillo con la uña de su pulgar.

Arthur busca sus vías de escape como un animal desesperado, como si en cualquier momento ese francés le fuera a saltar encima para empujarlo fuera de su escondite y aventurarlo al mundo. Pensarlo lo aterra, y decide escapar.

—N-no —Titubea, volviéndose inseguro de sí mismo de una forma hasta patética—. Disculpa, pero tengo que irme —Y arranca antes de que cualquier persona pueda leerle los movimientos nerviosos y se dé cuenta de por qué realmente está ahí.

—Pero… Quédate un rato más —propone el otro, Arthur voltea hacia él—, podemos conversar, si quieres —Pero no cede. Sigue con esa cara de asustado y el francés le ofrece su mano a modo de presentación formal—. Me llamo Francis. ¿Y tú?

Arthur mira la mano extendida con un temor que desconoce. O más bien, que creía desconocido, pero sabe perfectamente qué es. Es la intriga, es la curiosidad que sintió delante de Alfonso hace tantos años.

Desea rendirse, pero no se lo permite.

—No, enserio —insiste Arthur en su temor—. Me tengo que ir.

Sube al auto, y Francis sale de donde está para que el vehículo pueda arrancar. Se miran a través del parabrisas una última vez, y Arthur percibe en su mirada azul, una vez más, aquella dulce y apasionada curiosidad que creía extinta en él. Era mutua, tal como hace tantos años., pero ahora era con otra persona. Francis sigue fumando. Exhala el humo entre sus labios curvados, mostrándole los blancos dientes en una sonrisa interesada. Arthur prefiere huir antes de que vuelva a equivocarse.

Regresa a casa. Isabel aún duerme, absolutamente perdida entre sus sueños. Cínico como nunca se ha sentido en toda su vida, acaricia su cabello marrón, como si le pidiera perdón implícitamente en sus gestos atemorizados.

Esa noche le cuesta dormir, otra vez. Una noche más sin intimidad con Isabel, sin abrazarla cuando ella suspira por última vez antes de quedarse dormida, sin mimarla, sin decirle cuánto la quiere. Arthur nunca ha sido un hombre particularmente expresivo, eso ella lo sabe, pero últimamente se ha aislado al punto en que no quiere compartir sus momentos con su esposa. A Arthur le da miedo, también, la forma en que Isabel se dé cuenta y lo canalice a través de algo. Aún no lo ve tan grave en su ingenuidad, pero Isabel, todas las noches, ha comenzado a beber al menos un vaso de alcohol antes de dormir. A veces es whisky, a veces es vodka, en otras ocasiones es ron; Arthur se ha percatado, y culpa a eso de no tener ganas de intimar con ella, quien todavía no le ha echado en cara su falta de interés, pero lo hará. Lo hará con agresividad y sin piedad, y Arthur no sabrá dónde esconderse.

Se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama y apaga la luz. Prefiere intentar no pensar en Francis, en la discoteca, en la música alocada ni ahí ni cuando está en la oficina porque para su desgracia, Allistor, el hermano que menos estima, es el que más lo conoce y el único que sabe quién es realmente, y nota cuando anda extraño. Charles es cercano a él, sí, pero no es su confidente. Allistor tampoco lo es. Nadie, ni siquiera Isabel, ha podido ganarse ese título.

Se siente absolutamente solo pese a estar rodeado de gente todo el día, pese a dormir con su esposa, pese a que sus hijos le comparten sus logros. No se siente parte de ningún lugar.

Cuánto extrañó de pronto a su abuela, Alice, y cuánto se arrepintió, también, de no haber confiado nunca en ella.

* * *

**Continuará~**


	3. But I'm desperate to connect

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

_"But I'm desperate to connect"_

_xxx_

* * *

Arthur mantuvo su rutina como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sus conversaciones con Charles en el horario del almuerzo, evitar cuanto pudiera a Allistor, llegar a casa y saludar a sus hijos y a Isabel y por supuesto, alegar estar cansado e irse a dormir.

No recordó a Francis en un buen tiempo, durante varias semanas, incluso, las mismas en las que su relación con Isabel se enfriaba delante de sus narices y él sin hacer nada al respecto porque no se sentía capaz. Peter y Ann lo notaban, pero no decían nada, no obstante su actitud inquieta les delataba a sus padres que algo no andaba bien con ellos tampoco. Evidentemente los chicos se preocupaban también, si ya tenían cierta edad en las que el entorno no puede serles tan indiferente, y Arthur seguía en su firme posición de fingir delante de ella y delante de sus hijos que todo estaba bien. Nada, ciertamente, estaba bien con él.

Isabel ya no sonríe tanto como antes. Bebe más, y Ann se lo hace saber a veces. Mamá, dijiste sólo una copa. Sí, hija, pero es una fiesta. Era el cumpleaños de Frederick. Isabel bebió tanto pisco sour que se quedó dormida en la habitación que alguna vez fue de Arthur. Cuando éste la fue a ver para que se despertara y poder irse a casa, ella lo miró con un odio que no creía capaz de ver en sus ojos.

—Puedo sola —Le dijo, balbuceando. Arthur vio cómo su cuerpo, más maduro pero delgado y delineado todavía, se recogía en sí mismo y su pobre esposa debió correr al baño tambaleándose en los tacos aguja de sus finos zapatos. Vomitó todo el alcohol que el cuerpo le pudo expulsar, y Arthur insistió en ayudarla una vez más. La respuesta de ella fue más agresiva aún— ¡Puedo sola, te digo!

Entonces no insistió. Fueron los primeros en irse aquella noche, alegando que Peter tenía mucho que estudiar. Un despido general a todos. Charles, a los minutos, le escribió preguntándole qué diablos había pasado y Arthur pensó en responderle cuando llegara a casa.

Los chicos bajaron, se despidieron de él y de su madre, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Arthur la llevó al dormitorio, la desvistió con sumo cuidado y le puso su camisón para dormir, arropándola luego entre las sábanas. Pensó en dirigirse al baño; ella lo detuvo.

—¿Vas a salir de nuevo?

La voz de Isabel sonó con un dejo de agresividad que Arthur notó inmediatamente. No la culpaba.

—No —Respondió, mintiendo un poco porque sí quería volver a salir—. Duérmete por favor. Te ves muy cansada—y acomoda su saco en el armario.

—¿Cansada, dices? —Su voz aún agresiva— ¿Me veo cansada? ¡Me veo como la mierda, Arthur!

Arthur se apresura en calmarla. No quiere que sus gritos despierten a sus hijos. La ve que llora, desconsolada. Otra vez, él no sabe qué hacer. Se le acerca intentando calmarla con un abrazo, de esos que nunca le salen bien, pero no puede ofrecerle mucho más. Ella, como si quisiera vengarse de él, se deja abrazar pero sus expresiones se vuelven lascivas, hasta burlistas.

—Quiero estar contigo, Arthur… —Le dice ella, revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

Él se pone inquieto y quiere evitar tocarla demás. No quiere estar con ella. No debe, no merece algo así.

—No, Isabel… —pero ella le busca la boca erráticamente. Él sigue negándose. El olor a alcohol de ella lo marea—. Isabel… —Insiste, ella lo ignora— ¡Isabel, no quiero!

Ella se detiene en seco y lo mira acusadoramente. Segundos después, suspirando con frustración y aún con los efectos del alcohol en sus gestos, le reprocha:

—¿Por qué no quieres ahora? —Se cruza de brazos, sentada en la cama. Arthur está frente a ella, a los pies— Antes de ayer era porque estabas cansado, ayer era porque estabas muy estresado; que el trabajo, que la empresa… ¡La cosa es que en esa casa no se coge!

—¡Oye, te van a escuchar los niños! —Se escandaliza él.

Isabel se pone de pie, exasperada y dispuesta a iniciar una discusión.

—¡Pues que nos escuchen cogiendo en vez de discutiendo aunque sea una vez!

Absolutamente contraproducente, él explota.

—¡¿Quieres saber por qué no tengo ganas de estar contigo?! —Arthur, entonces, parece descargarse por donde menos debe, dirigiendo la frustración hacia quien menos la merece— ¡Porque cada vez que me acuesto al lado tuyo y cada vez que despierto, estás pasada a alcohol…!

El golpe de ella en su mejilla lo hace guardar silencio abruptamente, y girar la cara por la inercia. Isabel lo mira y se tapa la boca, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Titubeando, ve que Arthur se queja un poco, sin dudas sorprendido, y ella parece despabilar del alcohol de pronto.

—A-Arthur… lo siento…

—Me voy a dormir al sofá —Fue su respuesta rotunda.

Jamás respondió el mensaje de Charles.

No se enorgullecía de nada de lo que había sucedido, y evitaba hablarle a Isabel durante los desayunos para no alarmar a los chicos, quienes los miraban con preocupación de todas formas. Durante las jornadas en la oficina hacía lo posible por ingeniárselas para volver a acercarse a su esposa, que igual la extrañaba. No merecía, sin duda alguna, tener un marido tan cobarde como él.

Como Isabel no trabajaba, la citó a la hora de almuerzo para ir a comer a un restaurant cercano a la agencia. Charles protestó porque no quería comer con Allistor ni Hamish, y quería saber qué diablos le había pasado a Arthur en la fiesta de su padre. Él se excusó con que le contaría después, pero Charles no le creyó. Isabel apareció en la agencia con una sonrisa sincera que alivió a Arthur inmediatamente, saludó a Charles con alegría y salieron.

Las buenas intenciones de Arthur llegaron hasta cuando pudieron sentarse en la mesa que reservó y vio a lo lejos a alguien que se le hacía bastante familiar. Se espantó sin remedio y ella lo notó.

—¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasa? —él titubeó, incómodo, esperando que él no lo viera.

—Nada —Responde sin mirarla.

Piden la carta y hacen la orden. Quien los atiende, es la persona que Arthur había reconocido. Se obligó a calmarse porque, con algo de suerte, él no lo reconocería. Se equivocó. Francis lo miraba encantadoramente, igual que en las afueras de la discoteca, pero esta vez no le pidió un cigarrillo ni le tomó las manos al encenderlo; habló con el tono más robótico que pudo:

—Buenas tardes —Dijo. Su maldito acento francés hizo que Arthur rememorara cierto tacto que repelió inmediatamente—. Mi nombre es Francis, yo los voy a atender.

Isabel, encantadora y sonriente, se dispuso a enumerar su pedido y Francis anotaba en su libreta sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Arthur, quien ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Cuando Isabel terminó, se dirigió a él.

—Su orden, señor.

Arthur necesitó ponerse de pie un momento e ir al baño, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

Ordenó con toda la naturalidad que pudo. Francis, retirándose, lo miró una última vez, sonriéndole.

A los minutos llegaron sus platos. Comieron en silencio, o al menos Arthur lo hizo, desviando casi sin querer la mirada hacia el mesero que los atendía. Luego la retiraba simulando no haberlo mirado jamás. Mientras, Isabel hablaba delante de él sobre cosas de su rutina.

Arthur hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por comer. Sin duda el filete estaba delicioso, pero no podía captar sabor alguno de la carne ni los vegetales. Comió por costumbre, respondiéndole a Isabel con monosílabos. El tema complicado llegó, entonces, en el peor lugar y en el peor momento.

—Arthur… —Lo llamó ella tímidamente, eternamente adorable—. Lamento que… —él tragó pesadamentE—. Lamento lo que pasó la otra noche. No fue mi intención golpearte.

Él se sintió culpable otra vez. Necesitó decirle lo que sentía con más urgencia que nunca:

—Yo también lo siento, Isa. Perdóname —y eso último le sonó tan sincero, que esperó que a ella no se le ocurriera que le pedía perdón por algo más.

El almuerzo terminó. Tomaron sus cosas, dejaron la propina y salieron. Arthur tenía la mirada fija en la salida para no mirar a Francis, quien sí reparó en él cuando salió junto a su esposa.

Esa noche Arthur, frente al espejo, rememoró mucho más de lo que se permitió en el restaurante, en presencia de Francis, y juró percibir una vez más el calor de sus manos sobre las de él. salió del baño y miró a Isabel, quien, alegremente, veía su celular riéndose encantadoramente por la cantidad de _likes_ que había alcanzado su fotografía con su esposo. Él la miró sin decirle nada, mientras iba desabrochándose la corbata, la camisa, simplemente dejándose llevar. Cerró la puerta de la habitación matrimonial con llave, y ella, entusiasta como una chiquilla, sonrió con malicia.

—¿Arthur…? —Lo llamó, todavía insegura. Él ya se había desabrochado el pantalón dispuesto a meterse a la cama.

Isabel entendió su mirada fija y actitud varonil al instante. Se quitó el vestido y entró con él entre las sábanas. El entusiasmo de ella no le permitió ver lo nervioso, errático y ansioso de los gestos de Arthur, porque lo había extrañado tanto, que sentía que no tenía derecho ni autorización a exigir nada en sus modos de tocarla, besarla y asirse de ella. Le pidió que se relajara, él le pedía disculpas con torpeza, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Arthur venía pensando en que, en realidad, nunca supo qué era lo correcto y lo que no.

Fue al otro día cuando Arthur fue solo al restaurante. Lo recibió un mesero que no era Francis, y le respondió el saludo. Le agradeció su bienvenida y buscó con nerviosismo extraño una mesa. Se sentó en la misma en la que había estado con Isabel el día anterior. Cuando se desabrochó la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo de la elegante silla, miró hacia el frente. Francis estaba allí de pie, como si lo esperara, como si supiera que iba a regresar y no hubiera margen alguno de posibilidad de error.

Corrió disimuladamente hasta él para atenderlo.

—Buenas tardes —Lo saludó cordialmente. Una cordialidad que a Arthur se le hizo asquerosamente fingida. Recibió la carta y observó las opciones—. Qué bueno que volviste.

El inglés lo miró hacia arriba, asintiendo por alguna razón. Francis volvió a hablar:

—¿Vas a estar solo?

—Sabes…—Arthur lo ignoró con la mayor destreza, queriendo hacer notar su voz con mayor severidad de la que acostumbraba a usar—, quiero pedir pato a la naranja.

—Sí, cómo no —cede Francis. Reciba la carta— ¿Algo para beber?

—Sí, un Merlot.

Francis toma la orden y mira a su alrededor despreocupadamente. Hay una pareja de chicos, ambos hombres, almorzando juntos tomándose las manos. Francis le sonríe a Arthur con una clara insinuación y éste prefiere hacerse el desentendido y le da a comprender a Francis que haga lo mismo si no quiere terminar con un puñetazo en la nariz. El mesero se retira hasta ellos, y el celular de Arthur suena.

Es Isabel, pidiéndole almorzar juntos. Arthur se lamenta, diciéndole que ahora va a entrar a una reunión. Francis sonríe al escucharlo.

Al terminar la comida, Arthur va al baño. Cuando va a lavarse las manos, aparece Francis. Lo mira con curiosidad, nervioso, otra vez.

Toma un papel desechable para secarse las manos y Francis, de nuevo, como si su único propósito en la fuera ese, lo distrae.

—¿Y? —Dice, coquetamente, algo que le sale sin mucho esfuerzo— ¿Te gustó el vino que elegí?

Arthur prefiere no seguir mirándolo.

—Estaba bastante bien —Responde, seco, sin ánimos de seguir conversando.

El mesero sonríe un poquito.

—Tenemos gustos parecidos.

Se acomoda la corbata del traje y sin darse cuenta, Francis se le acerca demasiado hasta hacerlo retroceder y tocar la barra de los lavabos.

—Oye… —Le habla en un susurro, en un tono que destila tanta coquetería que Arthur, otra vez, se siente acorralado— Si quieres te puedo dar mi número, y probamos otros vinos. Pero en otra parte, claro.

El abogado carraspea. No sabe si está incómodo o a gusto. Quizá ambas, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que la cercanía de Francis era demasiado sorpresiva.

—Déjame pasar —Y esta vez no suena tan cordial como debiera. Su voz se endurece, igual que su expresión.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se ríe Francis, divertido, sabiendo que está ganando terreno— ¿Te pongo nervioso?

Está a punto de replicar.

—Te estoy haciendo una simple invitación, puedes decirme que no, pero te recomiendo absolutamente decirme que sí.

Arthur se exaspera, frunciendo el ceño. Sus enormes cejas casi se juntan.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

Francis ríe otro poquito, más divertido.

—No, no te estoy jodiendo —Arthur quiere salir corriendo, se le nota muchísimo—. Pero no me has contestado, ¿quieres mi número o no?

Mirando al suelo, Arthur siente una mano rozarle la quijada, es una caricia errática, casi fantasma. Es el mismo calor, la misma suavidad, pero no puede permitirse que eso vaya más allá.

Lo espanta con violencia y le gritonea:

—¡No me toques, imbécil! ¡Qué carajo te pasa!

Francis lo mira sorprendido, casi desorientado.

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar! —Le insiste, apuntándolo con el dedo como si lo amenazara. Francis intenta calmarlo— Nosotros no somos ni amigos ni nada, y ni siquiera nos conocemos. Así que déjate de mierdas y déjame pasar.

El francés se hace a un lado pero antes de que salga, se apoya en el lavabo y le pregunta con suspicacia:

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

—Vine a almorzar, ¡¿ no te diste cuenta?! —Su respuesta suena por demás agresiva.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste a tu esposa que estabas en una reunión? —Francis lo mira perspicaz.

—¿Y qué mierda te importa lo que le digo o no le digo a mi mujer? —Su ceño fruncido, sus gruesas cejas expresando más de lo que dicen sus palabras. Francis hace un gesto condescendiente y se le acerca de apoco, otra vez.

—Sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo acá —Arthur se asusta— ¿Tú crees que eres el primer gay, además casado, que conozco?

—¡Yo no soy…!

—¿Casado?

La sonrisita de Francis le está pidiendo a gritos un puñetazo directo y sin misericordia.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, eh, pedazo de imbécil? —Francis endurece su expresión.

—Voy a decirte algo —responde, poniéndose serio—. De tontos _enclosetados_ con vida doble está lleno. Lo que yo no entiendo, es por qué me vienes a calentar la sopa aquí mismo si después no te la quieres tomar—. Arthur se mantiene en su furia, pero sabe que Francis tiene razón—. Quédate con tu doble vida y tus indecisiones y todas tus mierdas; cuando tengas las cosas claras y no te quieras esconder debajo de ese traje, vuelves.

Francis sale dándole un golpe con el hombro, tan fuerte que lo hace chocar con la pared. Cierra los ojos, terriblemente cansado. No le gusta mirarse tal cual es, no le gusta que exista alguien capaz de mirar bajo su seriedad o que pueda descifrar su _problema_ con tanta facilidad.

Intenta auto-convencerse de que no debe ver a Francis nunca más si no quiere acabar metido en un problema mayúsculo.


	4. You can't live like this

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo IV:_

_"You can't live like this"_

_xxx_

* * *

Después de volver del restaurant a la oficina ese día, Allistor no le sacó los ojos de encima por el resto de la tarde. Arthur intentaba actuar normal, pero no le salía. Pudo disimularlo con Charles y con Hamish, pero Allistor era otra cosa. Le resultaba dificilísimo pretender que no pasaba nada o actuar con indiferencia delante de él, como si siempre temiera, casi sin darse cuenta, al puñetazo de hace años y del que jamás pudo olvidarse.

Comenzó a pedir té más seguido que antes, como si quisiera sacarse el sabor pastoso del vino que Francis le llevó ese día, sin poder lograrlo. Ni siquiera esa tarde, ni la siguiente ni durante toda la maldita semana. Arthur comenzó a acostumbrarse a lo amargo del vino entre sus labios, pero sin llegar a hacerlo con la sensación.

Fue luego de varios días que Charles golpeó la puerta de su oficina. Arthur lo autorizó a que pasara mientras revisaba los últimos detalles del documento de contrato con el que varios trabajadores de la agencia debían estar de acuerdo para firmar y comenzar a regirse.

—Oye, Arthur —Lo llamó, con medio cuerpo dentro de la oficina, afirmándose de la manilla—. Te buscan.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó despreocupadamente, más pendiente de la pantalla que de la conversación con Charles.

—Un tal Francis.

—¿Francis? —Se hace el desentendido. Siempre ha sido más sencillo mentirle a Charles que a cualquiera.

—Sí. Y tiene pinta de ser _bailarín de bellas artes _—Y se rio estruendosamente de su propio chiste cargado de prejuicio.

Arthur lo miró seriamente, sin levantarse de la silla.

—Dile que pase —Respondió secamente.

—… Bueno —Charles termina su risa pero no deja de sonreír. Le dice a Francis que pase y Arthur, al verlo, corre a cerrar la puerta nerviosamente.

El francés lo mira con una expresión que Arthur jamás le vio.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo acá?! —Francis sigue en su lugar, serio.

—Bonita oficina, señor abogado.

—Cómo mierda me encontraste —Le pregunta, extrañadísimo y sin entonar.

Francis mira las paredes, el sofá, el escritorio, las fotos. De los hijos de Arthur, supone sin equivocarse. Se encoje de hombros antes de contestar.

—Es fácil cuando pagas con tarjeta de crédito.

Arthur frunce el ceño, fastidiado.

—¿Qué? —insiste en cuestionar— ¿Tú te crees que soy tonto? Nadie encuentra a nadie así como así por una tarjeta de crédito.

Francis alza la ceja.

—Sí, siempre y cuando tengas amigos que trabajen en el banco del que eres cliente tú.

Arthur comienza a desesperarse en su frustración. No le gusta tener a Francis ahí metido. Menos con Allistor dando vueltas por ahí.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a molestarme a mi trabajo?!

—Vine porque me despidieron de MI trabajo por tu culpa, imbécil —Responde él, ya alzando peligrosamente la voz.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Se dispone a echarlo, pero Francis se interpone, presionando la puerta con su propio cuerpo.

—¿Y encima te vas a hacer el tonto? —Arthur da un paso hacia atrás— Una denuncia en el restaurant de que supuestamente uno de sus trabajadores acosaba a los clientes. No vamos a decir que fue otra persona porque sé que fuiste tú.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —Se gira devuelta a su escritorio, pero Francis lo voltea con violencia agarrándolo de la camisa.

—¿No tienes idea, eh, gay de clóset?

—¡¿Pues habrá sido otra persona, no?! Ustedes los _raritos_ son así, tienen esa fama. Ahora ándate si no quieres que llame a la policía.

Francis lo suelta, agitándolo completamente.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, eh, Arthur? —Le pregunta él, furioso— ¿Tienes miedo de que tu perfecta familia se dé cuenta de quién eres en verdad?

—Déjate de hablar estupideces y sal de aquí —Responde con voz amenazante.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte —Arthur lo mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido—¿No querías que me despidieran? Bien, ahora te haces cargo. Vas a conseguirme un trabajo nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me escuchaste muy bien —Replica, ofuscado— ¿Te lo repito? Vas a conseguirme un trabajo.

—¿Y dónde mierda quieres que te consiga uno?

—Ese no es problema mío. Debes tener muchos contactos, ¿no? Puede ser aquí en la agencia o con alguno de tus amigos, o tus hermanos, incluso. Me da lo mismo, la cosa es que necesito trabajar y tú, como me quitaste mi trabajo, me consigues otro.

—Olvídate de eso, imbécil. Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Ahora sal de aquí.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Arthur pierde los estribos.

—¡Ándate de aquí, maricón! —Lo agarra bruscamente del brazo abriendo la puerta. Francis se suelta sin dificultad.

—¡Ah! ¿Yo soy el maricón? ¡¿Yo soy el maricón?!

—¡Baja la voz, ¿quieres?!

Francis termina exasperándose. Su puño cerrado golpea la mejilla de Arthur hasta hacerlo voltear la cabeza y caer sentado en el sofá.

—¡Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas! —Y sale de la oficina hecho una furia.

Minutos después Arthur está sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con una compresa fría sobre su pómulo y Charles mirándolo preocupadamente. Hamish también está ahí, sentado frente a él.

—Oye, Arthur, pero no entiendo… ¿qué quería ese tipo? —Le pregunta.

—Qué se yo, hombre —Responde el abogado, quejándose aún por el dolor en su mejilla—. Venía alegando que… no sé, que le choqué el auto.

—¿Y eso es verdad? —Inquiere Charles ahora, intentando mirar su moretón.

—¡Claro que no! —Se apresura a responder.

—¿Y no lo conoces? —Insiste Hamish.

Arthur rodea los ojos para esconder su nerviosismo.

—No, Hamish, no lo conozco —responde, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Vino acá pidiéndome dinero, yo lo mandé a la mierda y como se enojó me pegó. Eso es todo.

—Oye, entonces ¿no deberías llamar a la policía? —opina Charles.

—¡No, no! —Hace exagerados gestos de negación con las manos, nervioso—No, no es necesario.

—Por eso te gritaba "maricón" entonces —Arthur necesitó desviar la mirada hacia cualquier parte menos la cara de sus hermanos al escuchar ese comentario de Hamish—. Es un delincuente. O un loco, al menos.

Exageró inmediatamente, pensó el menor de los cuatro hermanos. Siempre fue más histérico que los otros tres.

—O "una loca" —Se burló Charles, imitando patéticamente un tono más agudo para caricaturizar uno femenino. Arthur lo miró de reojo—, si se notaba que venía a hincarte las pelotas, Arthur.

—Y si lo encontraste tan raro, ¿para qué lo dejaste entrar? —Le reprocha Hamish con todo el sentido del mundo.

Charles se apresura en justificarse con que él no tiene cara de recepcionista y la discusión se alargó un poco más. Arthur necesitaba de todo menos una pelea entre sus hermanos, así que prefirió pedirles que lo dejaran solo. Lamentablemente de Peter y Ann no pudo librarse con tanta facilidad, y menos de Isabel. Ella llegó después que Arthur a casa alegando que había tenido un percance con alguna de sus amigas y vio que Arthur estaba sentado en el sofá. Ella, atenta, le preguntó cómo le había ido en el trabajo y al ver su moretón, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Arthur ¿qué te pasó en la cara? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Él titubea unos momentos sin saber qué responder. Isabel prefirió actuar antes que hablar y fue a buscar compresas frías para ponerle en la cara a su esposo. Arthur ya comenzaba a odiar las compresas. Irremediablemente, por lo sensible que era ella, se puso nerviosa de sólo imaginar algo peor. Arthur, extrañado, la miró diciéndole:

—¿Isabel?

—E-es que… —Ella solloza sin razón— Me puse a pensar si hubiera sacado un cuchillo o algo…

Él inmediatamente acude a ella, abrazándola. Es extraño que Isabel se pusiera así, pero a veces solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Le dijo que se quedara tranquila, que lo peor había pasado y no era necesario un drama mayor.

El teléfono de la casa suena. Contesta Peter, nadie le responde. Isabel pide el teléfono, y sucede lo mismo. Al tercer "aló" de ella, la llamada se corta. El chico supone que fue el mismo tipo que le pegó a su papá y Arthur, ya lo suficientemente estresado con el tema, prefiere hacer que todos allí se olviden del asunto y le dice a Isabel que ya deberían estar cenando para luego ir a dormir.

Necesita una copa. De whisky, claro.

En la madrugada, el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Todos duermen en la casa, y Arthur, particularmente sensible su sentido del oído, prefiere levantarse y contestar antes de que lo haga su esposa o los chicos. Se pone de pie rápidamente y va hacia la sala, donde el teléfono aún suena. Al presionar el botón, una música alegre de discoteca lo recibe inmediatamente.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

—¡Hola! —Dice la voz masculina alegremente al otro lado. Es Francis. Arthur necesita maldecir hacia alguna parte—¿Muy tarde para conversar?

Se tensa en el acto. Francis jura que hasta puede escuchar cómo se le contraen los músculos.

—Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono —Es lo primero que pregunta, exasperado.

—Oye —el francés desvía el tema, riendo un poquito y hablando con cierta lentitud. Probablemente estuvo bebiendo, piensa Arthur—¿La que me contestó hace un rato es tu mujer? ¿La del restaurant? —La sonrisa de Francis es tan radiante como burlona.

—¡No te metas con mi familia, hijo de puta! —Se aleja de la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, hacia el ventanal que da a la calle, y lo amenaza desde su indefensa posición— ¡No te metas! —Insiste— ¡O si no…!

—¿O si no qué? —Francis borra la sonrisa y su voz se vuelve provocadora, como quien quiere iniciar una pelea— ¿O tendrás que contarle a todo el mundo quién te pegó?

—¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con tu despido, imbécil!

—¡Y yo te dije también que estoy cansado que hijos de puta como tú se crean con el derecho de ponerle el pie encima a cualquiera!

—Pero qué carajo… —Sí, de seguro está ebrio y su ADN revolucionario, como buen francés, salió a flote— ¿Qué quieres, imbécil? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

—Juntémonos mañana a las dos y media y te digo.

Arthur se niega rotundamente. Día domingo, imposible.

—Mañana no puedo. Me voy con mi familia a la casa de mis padres.

Francis sonríe con maldad.

—¡Ah, bueno! Entonces te tendrás que quedar con la duda y tendré que volver a llamar a tu casa y puede que me vuelva a contestar tu esposa.

Arthur maldice hasta el último antepasado de Francis y hasta los suyos propios, además de su desdichada suerte, claro.

—¡… Bien! —Respira profundamente, rendido. No le quedaba alternativa— Bien. Dónde y a qué hora.

.

Ann fue la primera en reclamarle a su papá que ese día domingo les correspondía el almuerzo con los abuelos y los tíos. Peter, extrañadísimo, le preguntó un par de veces lo mismo pero luego desistió, pues se había tragado la mentira de que "tenía mucho trabajo que hacer". Isabel, intentando convencerlo, le dijo que se sentiría extraña estar en casa de sus suegros sin él, y Arthur, intentando sonar lo menos pesado que pudo, la convenció de que ella era parte de la familia en igual medida que él. No fue fácil hacer caer a Isabel, pero lo consiguió.

Subieron al auto y partieron. Arthur respiró con un peso menos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y el auto arrancar. Pero el más grande de todos aún lo tenía encima, aplastándolo sin misericordia.

Dieron las dos y media, la hora acordada con Francis. Partió a la placita, donde lo encontró ejercitándose. Le pareció por demás extraño que no haya estado en un gimnasio o algo así. Y tenía miedo de acercarse. Lo aterraba Francis, profundamente. Cuando se decidió a hacerlo, el francés aún no reparaba en él y Arthur, perseguido, miró en todas las direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando. A unos metros, Francis giró y se puso de pie. Sonrió inmediatamente al verlo.

—Qué feo moretón —Se ríe.

—Ya, suficiente. Yo podría pedirte una multa de varios cientos de libras por esto.

El chico hace un gesto condescendiente.

—A ver —Francis da un paso hacia él. Esta vez Arthur no retrocede—, yo fui a hablar a tu oficina contigo de una manera bastante calmada, el que eligió los golpes fuiste tú.

Arthur lo mira como si estuviera diciendo el disparate más irrisorio, pero prefiere calmarse. O por las buenas o por las malas.

—Terminemos con esto ¿bien? —Se exaspera, otra vez— Dime cuánto quieres.

Francis alza la ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso. Cuánto quieres.

—No todo en este mundo se resuelve con dinero, Arthur.

El inglés rodea los ojos ya demasiado cansado con la situación.

—¡Entonces qué mierda quieres!

—Que me devuelvas el trabajo que me quitaste, eso quiero.

—De dónde carajo podría devolvértelo, imbécil. Los trabajos no caen del cielo.

—No sé, tú tienes contactos, amigos o algo; recomiéndame con alguien…

—¿Recomendarte a ti? —Se ríe, interrumpiéndolo— A ti no te recomendaría ni a mi peor enemigo.

—Oye, oye —Insiste Francis—, te recuerdo que te di cuarenta y ocho horas. Desde ahora tienes hasta el lunes al medio día. Si no, le digo a tu esposa que eres maricón.

La amenaza fue certera y sin remordimientos, dejando petrificado a Arthur en su lugar. Se toma su tiempo para indignarse.

—¿Tú qué mierda eres? —Arruga el entrecejo, amenazante—¿Un psicópata?

—Yo soy el psicópata ahora —Francis suelta una risa burlesca otra vez— ¿Tú crees que es normal andar sacando a la gente del clóset en su trabajo?

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo! —rodea los ojos— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que te pasó! Además ¿tú crees que mi esposa te va a creer a ti cualquier tontería?

—Bueno, por tu cara de pánico… —Francis se le acerca otro poquito, pero aún no lo intimida lo suficiente—¿O tú piensas que las mujeres son tontas?

El abogado lo mira hasta con miedo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Francis sonríe con malicia.

—Arthur, ¿Tú crees que no se te nota…? —Se ríe todavía más, Arthur se siente increíblemente incómodo—. A veces se dan cuenta de lo que realmente tienen al frente más rápido de lo que uno cree.

—Cállate, enfermo —Se dispone a retirarse.

—Yo me voy a quedar callado cuando me consigas un trabajo —Arthur voltea desde su distancia hacia él—. Tienes claro lo que debes hacer. Hasta este lunes, al medio día.

Francis también voltea hacia su dirección y sigue en lo suyo. Arthur se siente más atrapado que nunca, y se arrepiente por haberse equivocado tanto.

Apenas llega a su casa lo primero que hace es comenzar a llamar a la gente que conoce y que podría tener vacantes libres para diversos puestos de trabajo. Cualquier cosa le sirve: mesero, recepcionista, un _call center_, vendedor en alguna tienda. Son varias horas las que ocupa en eso, sonando cada vez más histérico aunque intente disimularlo.

Muchos le ofrecieron opciones para la semana siguiente, para el mes siguiente o incluso después de marzo. Él insiste en que es para el lunes, apenas comenzando la semana, y nadie responde a esa solicitud. Todas las vacantes más inmediatas están ocupadas y el pobre siente que su sistema nervioso entero está por explotarle en la cara, igual que su verdad.

Agradece a su último contacto antes de rendirse, paseándose nerviosamente por la sala de su casa, junto al sofá, el comedor, los tragos. Al cortar, todo lo que puede gritar en el tremendo espacio de soledad de su casa, es un insulto que no parece estar dirigido a nadie en particular, pero sí lo está.

—¡MARICÓN DE MIERDA! —lanza su celular al suelo, importándole muy poco si lo dejó inutilizable.

Lo que era más malo aún, es que tendría que dar explicaciones a sus padres de por qué no pudo o no quiso ir al almuerzo familiar. Lo que era peor, era justificarse con Charles y Hamish, y lo más atemorizante de todo, era tener que justificarse con Allistor.


	5. Pick apart the pieces of your heart

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo V:_

_"Pick apart the pieces of your heart"_

_xxx_

* * *

Cuando Isabel llegó le comentó sobre el almuerzo, de lo gracioso que había sido que Hamish comenzara a molestar a Charles con su divorcio y de cómo éste se quejaba al no estar Arthur para defenderlo. Catherine insistía en hacer callar a Hamish pero éste no obedecía. Probablemente, dijo Isabel, se le habían ido los humos a la cabeza con la adultez porque, en su caso, pese a estar casada y ser independiente, lo que decían sus padres seguía siendo ley para ella.

Le preguntó qué había hecho él en todo el día. Arthur dijo que sólo había estado trabajando y descansando de vez en cuando, logrando avanzar muchísimo en sus papeles, casos y esas cosas. Isabel le creyó absolutamente y le dijo que se alegraba sinceramente por él. Cuando ella fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, el celular de Arthur sonó. Un mensaje de Francis preguntándole si ya le había conseguido algo. El inglés se contuvo de volver a lanzar su celular lejos.

Durante la mañana de ese día lunes insistió con los llamados. Camino a la oficina, en la oficina misma y hasta cuando iba al baño. Fue Charles a pedirle explicaciones, tal como él esperó que hiciera, pero le cambió el tema con su exasperación. Le preguntó si tenía el número de contacto de algún cliente de la agencia, pero él, mientras tomaba su té con el que ese día tenía una extraña fijación, porque andaba con la taza para arriba y para abajo, le dijo que no.

—¿Pero cómo no vas a tener el número de algún cliente?... Uno, Charles — dijo, sentándose en su escritorio luego de ir a buscar una carpeta a su estantería— ¡Sólo uno!, que le pueda dar trabajo a alguien de forma urgente. Tú eres el que maneja esos datos aquí, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero... —pausó, suspirando— viejo, está bien, yo lo hago, ¿pero siempre tengo que hacer todo yo? —se quejó el otro, exageradamente para el gusto de Arthur— ¡Todo yo! "Charles, esto para ayer" "Charles, esto para antes de ayer". Hermano, la cosa está difícil, no hay trabajos de un día para otro —suspira— ¡Además!, ni siquiera me has dicho a qué se dedica tu amigo

—¡No es mi amigo! —se exalta Arthur— ¡Es el amigo de un amigo! Y ya está bueno de esto. Necesito que le encuentres un trabajo ahora, Charles.

—¿Al marica que te pegó el puñetazo ese?— y Charles lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones, pero Arthur terminó exasperándose todavía más.

—¡No tiene nada que ver! —respondió, y su hermano intentó apaciguarle los ánimos en vano.

—Ya, bien, entiendo. Pero Arthur, yo estoy tapado en trabajo, Allistor me dejó una pila de documentos hoy así que tengo el doble de papeles que revisar que tú y...

—Bueno, deja todo eso de lado y haz lo que te estoy pidiendo. Lo necesito con urgencia.

Charles no insistió más. Arthur, dando la conversación por terminada, se giró hacia su computador, pero su hermano no parecía querer rendirse.

—A ver... —Charles se sentó frente a él, dejando su taza de té encima del escritorio— Arthur, tú sabes que eres el hermano que más quiero, ¿cierto? —él cerró los ojos pesadamente, frotándoselos con el dorso de la mano—. Dime algo, ¿qué mierda te pasa? Es decir, ni siquiera sé qué hace tu amigo y quieres que le consiga trabajo...

Arthur suspiró cansado, ya demasiado saturado con el tema. Un poco más relajado pensó lo que Charles le decía, y reparó en que era absolutamente cierto. No sabía nada de Francis y le estaba exigiendo a gritos algo prácticamente a la medida de un desconocido. Bajó su tono de voz y respondió:

—Tienes razón... disculpa.

—Gracias —dijo con ironía y dio un sorbo a su té. A Arthur se le antojó también. Ya pediría uno.

—Tengo la cabeza llena de problemas, eso me pasa —puso su palma en el escritorio, mirando hacia alguna parte—. A estas alturas le sirve cualquier cosa, ¿bien? Repartidor de café, recepcionista... cualquier cosa —insiste con su voz absolutamente lenta y relajada—. Pero tiene que ser para hoy, lo necesito. ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme ese favor? —y siente que le saldrá un arcoíris por las orejas si sigue hablándole así a su hermano.

Charles lo mira sonriente.

—Ahí sí —le dice, alzando divertidamente las cejas. Arthur asiente, derrotado.

.

Llega a su casa a la hora de almuerzo, pretendiendo pasar con Isabel unos momentos antes de volver a la oficina. Llama a Francis sin salir del auto. Cuando le responde, Arthur se entusiasma lo suficiente como para empezar a hablar, pero suelta un improperio cuando se da cuenta de que está hablando con el buzón de voz. De todas formas no puede perder tiempo, así que deja un mensaje.

—Hola Francis, soy Arthur. Te llamo p-porque quería... quería pedirte un poco más de tiempo —se oye demasiado nervioso y eso le disgusta demasiado—. No me ha ido muy bien. Las cosas están difíciles, así que... —carraspea— Quería ver si existe la posibilidad de que me des veinticuatro horas más. ¡Sólo un día más!, y yo prometo solucionar esto. Pero... —se rasca la frente, pues se siente demasiado tenso— no hagas ninguna estupidez, por favor.

Deja el mensaje y baja del auto. Entra a su casa, y su sorpresa es mayúscula.

—Arthur —lo llama Isabel cuando lo ve entrar y dirigirse hacia alguna parte que no era la sala—, ven.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Qué bueno que llegaste —dice Isabel sin sacarle los ojos de encima— Te estábamos esperando.

Y ese otro alguien, también lo mira. Es Francis, sentado en el sofá de su casa, conversando con su esposa. Arthur no sabe qué cara poner delante de él, ni delante de ella.

—No tuve noticias tuyas —se justifica Francis— así que tuve que venir a tu casa. Porque... en eso quedamos, ¿o no?

—Sí —interviene ella dulcemente— Yo le estaba explicando a Francis que estabas, quizás, muy lleno de trabajo, y que por eso se te olvidó su compromiso.

Arthur no sabe qué diablos decir ni pensar.

—¿Qué compromiso?

Isabel ladea la cabeza como un cachorro.

—El de ayudarlo a encontrar un trabajo, Arthur —responde, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Qué injusto que lo hayan echado del restaurante. ¿Por qué no me contaste? —le reprocha.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunta casi de mala gana.

—Que te comprometiste a ayudarlo —Arthur rodea el sofá y se sienta junto a ella mientras la escucha con una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Francis—. Es que Arthur en el fondo es buena persona, por eso me enamoré de él —sonríe encantadoramente hacia su visita—. No es la primera vez que ayuda a un garzón. Una vez lo hizo con uno norteamericano, no sé qué problema legal tuvo pero también se ofreció a ayudarlo, fue muy gentil con él.

Francis lo mira casi como si quisiera apuntarlo con el dedo y reírse de él, pero también luce impresionado. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente ni muy suspicaz para saber lo que realmente hubo detrás de esa historia con ese garzón norteamericano, y se lo hace saber por esa forma en la que lo mira: curioso, divertido, y con una indudable expresión de "yo lo sabía".

—¿Sí? —dice finalmente Francis, con una insoportable sonrisa— También fue muy gentil conmigo —Arthur quiere lanzársele encima y golpearle la cara—. Sabes, Isa... Te puedo decir "Isa" ¿verdad? —ella asiente enérgicamente, entusiasmada con la idea de tener cierta confianza con él—. Lo cierto es que fue muy triste cuando me echaron. Y ando apurado también, necesito urgentemente el trabajo, así que tuve que venir a ver qué sucedía —mira a Arthur para dirigirse a él—. Y bueno, tendré que actuar de acuerdo a lo que me digas tú —dice, suspicazmente.

El inglés se pone inquieto. Intenta justificarse con toda la fluidez que puede, que ha sido difícil porque las cosas se complican todos los días un poco más, y que por lo mismo le dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Francis revisa su celular y alza las cejas al ver la notificación. Arthur, todavía nervioso, moviendo las manos erráticamente y jugueteando con su anillo de matrimonio, le dice que por favor le dé más tiempo.

Francis lo mira con intensidad acusadora.

—Qué mal, Arthur —dice— porque yo no tengo más tiempo.

—Te pido un día más —insiste Arthur— Sólo un día más y te prometo que te conseguiré algo.

El francés lo mira aún, pero acepta finalmente.

Arthur insiste en que él lo irá a dejar afuera y Francis accede. Se despide de Isabel y al estar casi en la calle, el abogado camina junto a él hablándole con voz de mando.

—No me llames, y no vengas a mi casa —baja el escalón de la vereda— ¡Y te prohíbo que te acerques a mi esposa!

Francis baja, tomando con ambas manos el timón de su bicicleta.

—Es simpática —dice, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Cuando no estabas nos dimos los teléfonos —le sonríe, provocador.

Arthur se enoja inmediatamente.

—¡¿Que hicieron qué?!

—Obvio. Si va a saber la verdad sobre su marido tengo que tener línea directa con ella —le giña el ojo, burlón.

—Vas a seguir con eso —se lamenta, derrotado— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con que te hayan echado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a ir a joderte a tu propio trabajo? ¡Mueve la última puta neurona que te queda en la cabeza! —se pone las manos en la cara, cansado— Por la mierda. Era esto lo que quería evitar. ¿Cómo yo iba a arriesgarme a algo así, eh? ¿Me quieres explicar? Tengo esposa, hijos; soy un hombre de familia. ¡A lo mejor fue algún otro torcido que acosaste en el baño!

—¡¿Acosar?!— Francis alza la voz peligrosamente. Arthur se arrepiente en el acto de haber dicho tamaña tontería y lo intenta hacer callar con gestos erráticos— No, no, no, ¿Quién te crees, imbécil?, ¿eh?. ¡¿Crees que me meto con cualquiera?!— Arthur se sigue moviendo nerviosamente— La única razón por la que te seguí al baño fue porque tú me llamaste.

El inglés lo vuelve a mirar como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza, deteniendo el ir y venir de sus manos.

—¡¿Yo te llamé?! —se escandaliza, indignado.

—Bueno... no literalmente —Francis titubea— Pero te hubieras visto la cara— sonríe, tan burlista como antes. Arthur termina de reventar en cólera de una vez por todas.

—Ándate de aquí, mierda —estira el brazo en la dirección opuesta— ¡Sal de aquí!

—Yo quiero un trabajo —insiste totalmente calmado, pero con tono de advertencia— Así que no te olvides que sé dónde vives y que conozco a tu mujer. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito moverme.

Arthur le da el espacio y Francis se va caminando con su bicicleta. Cuando ve que se aleja lo suficiente, siente que puede respirar tranquilo una vez más, luego de varios agitados días. Isabel lo llama para almorzar, así que entra. Están los chicos también; irónicamente, podrán almorzar todos juntos el día que más cerca estuvo de perderlo todo.

Isabel habla por teléfono con su amigo Lovino. Peter y Ann ya están sentados en la mesa comiendo igual que Arthur, quien está notoriamente taciturno y silencioso. Isabel se muestra contentísima de almorzar con toda su familia y no tarda en mencionarlo, pero lo que sí logró hacerlo aterrizar en su lugar fue que ella dijo que había una vacante de trabajo que tenía bastante cerca, y que podía serle útil a Francis.

Arthur la mira como si lo hubiera salvado de una muerte horrible, aunque sabe disimularlo bien. Isabel cuenta que en el gimnasio al que asiste necesitan un recepcionista, así que si todo salía bien mientras se gestionaba todo le harían una entrevista. Arthur le dice que estuvo fantástica y Ann, curiosa, pregunta quién es ese amigo. Isabel responde que es un conocido que necesitaba trabajo urgentemente. Lo describe como guapo, amoroso y un poco "fino", lo que llama poderosamente la atención de Peter, y no para bien.

—¿Tienes un amigo marica, papá? —pregunta en la mesa el chico sin consideración alguna, y casi indignado. Ann, ofendida, no duda en responderle aunque deja que su madre lo haga primero.

—¿Qué es eso de "marica", Peter? —replica Isabel— Ellos son personas responsables y buenas, hay que aceptarlos.

—No, mamá— dice Ann, firme en su postura— Eso se llama discriminación positiva y no hay nada que tolerarles, hay que respetarlos simplemente porque son seres humanos igual que nosotros y nada más.

Peter le responde con rudeza a su hermana diciendo que no tienen nada de iguales al resto de los mortales, y ella no se queda callada alegando que sí lo son. Peter le ordena casi a gritos que deje de aprenderse discursos progresistas de memoria, Ann le replica que él no le dirá qué hacer y Arthur, finalmente, golpea la mesa exasperado y da el tema por finalizado.

Isabel, Peter y Ann guardaron silencio en el resto del almuerzo, igual que él.

En la oficina, Arthur tiene un comportamiento cada vez más extraño dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Recuerda cómo Francis se le acercó en el baño del restaurante, con su cabello tomado en una media coleta y su sonrisa fascinada, ofreciéndole su número de teléfono.

Mira por la ventana, preguntándose cómo diablos fue a meterse en un problema así. Lástima que, pese a que lo sentía como tal, irracionalmente no podía llegar a comprenderlo como aquello. No terminaba de convencerse.

Esa misma tarde sonó su teléfono, lo llamaba Francis. Al ver que se trataba de él, miró la puerta de su oficina y la fue a cerrar, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara; sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era indebido, su pasado se lo gritaba. Contestó con expresión dura.

—Qué quieres.

—Hola, Arthur —lo saluda él con tono lento y cálido, ignorando su voz de pocos amigos— Quiero hablar contigo, ¿podemos vernos?

Guarda silencio absoluto.

—Quiero decirte algo —continúa ante la respuesta muda— No voy a morderte ni matarte ni nada —bromea— puede ser donde tú quieras. Un parque, una plaza... —Francis se queda callado un momento, como si esperara una réplica que sabía que no llegaría— Nada, Arthur. Juntémonos, por favor.

Él no dice nada, pero accede sin comentarle a nadie. Saliendo de la oficina con toda la naturalidad que puede, y sintiéndose un pésimo actor, se encuentra con Allistor, y Arthur sabe que no saldrá nada bueno de ahí.

Entran al ascensor juntos, por desgracia, y porque no les quedaba otra. Ambos en total silencio porque ninguno quiere hablar. Era como que, si se decían algo, inevitablemente saldría el tema tabú que los une de manera tan triste como indestructible. Sin embargo Allistor no se aguanta, porque no va a permitir que Arthur le tome como tonto de nuevo.

—A qué vino ese tipo el otro día —pregunta sin rodeos y sin entonar.

—¿Qué tipo? —responde Arthur con miedo.

—Sabes perfectamente bien de quién estoy hablando, enano —saca un cigarrillo, su más antiguo vicio— Ese maricón de pelo largo que quería hablar contigo.

Arthur lo mira hacia arriba, como siempre lo ha tenido que mirar desde que tiene memoria.

—A nada importante —responde lo más calmado que puede.

—¿Nada importante? —enciende el cigarrillo, y parece considerar muy poco estar en un espacio tan pequeño. Voltea a mirarlo con cara amenazante, como siempre lo ha mirado— ¿Y por eso te llamaba "maricón"?

—E-Es un problema que ya solucionamos, no tienes de qué preocupa...

Allistor se cabrea de tantas vueltas. Golpea con el puño la pared próxima a Arthur y se inclina lo suficiente hasta él. De pronto vuelve a sentirse como si tuviera quince años, y jura, y recontra jura, que su hermano mayor lo golpeará de nuevo. Cierra la boca abruptamente; el golpe, el ruido estruendoso y el movimiento errante del ascensor lo sumergen con violencia en el silencio.

—No me vengas con mierdas, gusano —dice—. A mí no me vas a hacer tonto, no de nuevo. Así que más te vale alejarte de ese maricón si no quieres que te vuele la cara otra vez. ¡Hey, mírame cuando te hablo! —exclamó, sobresaltando a Arthur— Porque no quiero que ni Isabel ni mis sobrinos sufran por culpa de tus mierdas. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí —dice en una voz tan baja que casi no puede escucharse ni él mismo.

—Eso espero, porque no me va a temblar la mano. Te lo aseguro.

—¡Ya entendí, por la mierda!

El ascensor se abre y Arthur es el primero en salir. Charles lo nota apurado en su trayecto y con los ojos llorosos. Lo llama, pero Arthur acelera el paso todavía más. Mira a Allistor acusadoramente.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —lo enfrenta. Allistor, mirándolo con desdén, da una calada a su cigarrillo y lo ignora con olímpica maestría, pasando de largo.

Charles se queda allí, con su cara de odio hacia Allistor y su preocupación latente por Arthur.


	6. And let me peer inside

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo VI:_

_"And let me peer inside"_

_xxx_

* * *

Se seca las lágrimas con violencia. Odia llorar, pero más odia aún que Allistor sea la razón de hacerlo. Desde pequeño, su hermano mayor contribuyó activamente a hacerlo llorar de rabia cuando le ganaba en un videojuego, cuando lo asustaba al descubrirlo husmeando sus cosas en su habitación, o simplemente cuando le lanzaba un comentario ácido que, si bien él defendía como inofensivo delante de Catherine y Frederick, Arthur no lo tomaba como tal. Pero esa extraña relación había terminado por destruirse definitivamente por lo ocurrido con Alfonso. El golpe que recibió de parte del pelirrojo en su adolescencia procuró que, con el paso del tiempo, la figura de su hermano mayor pasara de ser su ejemplo y protección contra sus pares, a ser su mayor amenaza y miedo.

Era cierto, sí, que Arthur lo respetaba como a nadie. Hasta sus quince años, Allistor fue el hermano que más admiró. Cuando éste demostró que era capaz de dejar de lado el cariño de hermano (que él siempre creyó como incondicional) por un tonto prejuicio hacia una minoría, Arthur se preguntaba con mayor frecuencia si hacia Allistor existía miedo o respeto de su parte.

Cuando llegó a la plaza, Francis notó sus párpados inferiores irritados y sus ojos verdes llorosos, sin embargo, prefirió omitir cualquier comentario pese a que la imagen de Arthur, el adulto inquebrantable con vida perfecta, familia perfecta y trabajo perfecto, se convertía en un niño asustado, y lo conmovió más de lo esperado.

—Hola. —lo saludó al verlo llegar en su impecable traje, corbata y zapatos de vestir.

—Ya, estoy aquí —dice, dejando ver su exasperación desde el principio—. ¿Qué quieres?

Francis suelta una risita nerviosa y lo mira con cierto arrepentimiento.

—Ehh... —titubea—. Bueno, gracias por venir. ¿Te quieres sentar? —le dice, ofreciéndole la banca.

—No, no —se niega—, así estoy bien.

Francis lo mira divertido y enternecido con la actitud indiferente de Arthur, que la sabe una farsa.

—Bueno, Arthur —comienza entonces, mirándose el cable de los audífonos enredado entre sus dedos—. Yo quería pedirte disculpas.

El abogado frunce el ceño en auténtica señal de no entender nada.

—¿Disculpas? —pregunta, totalmente perdido ante lo dicho por el francés.

—Sí —confirma—. Alguien me informó que no habías sido tú el que puso la denuncia ese día en el restaurant.

Arthur siente que está a punto de desarmarse, así como un juguete infantil. Se pone lo suficientemente inquieto y desesperado como para Francis se arrepienta muchísimo más de lo que ya está.

—Me lo confirmaron —reafirma—. Fue un cliente que estaba en el baño ese día.

Arthur mueve sus pupilas erráticamente, intentando recordar.

—¿Qué cliente? —pregunta—, si ese día estábamos solos.

—No —Francis se ríe nerviosamente—, había un viejo encerrado en un cubículo y parece que nos escuchó —sonríe ampliamente, ya otra vez divertido con la situación. Después su expresión se torna hacia la decepción—. Un viejo homofóbico. Tú sabes, la ciudad está llena de esa gente.

A esas alturas Arthur lo único que quiere es partirle la cara, pero se aguanta las ganas. Necesita frotarse el rostro, los ojos, respirar profundamente y calmar ese notorio estado de ansiedad que cada día se le hacía más insoportable.

—Ahora ya sabes que nunca te mentí, ¿cierto? —pregunta Arthur. Pese a su cara de estresado, su mirada de reproche le grita a Francis que él siempre tuvo la razón.

—Perdona, Arthur... fui un imbécil...

—No, no —lo interrumpe, hastiado—. Tú me amenazaste, te fuiste a meter a mi casa, hablaste con Isabel y le metiste mierdas en la cabeza... ¿Y ahora me quieres pedir disculpas? ¿Para qué? —Francis no le saca los ojos de encima—¿Para que tu conciencia esté más tranquila? —el francés hace ademán de responderle, pero Arthur no lo deja—. No, olvídalo. Las cosas no son así. Tú estás enfermo, igual que ese viejo que te acusó.

Se dispone a irse sin decir nada más pero Francis lo toma del hombro, rogándole que espere un momento más. Arthur siente, otra vez, ese calor abrazador de las manos de Francis y todo su enojo, frustración y mal rato con Allistor desaparece, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Yo entiendo que ahora mis disculpas no te valgan absolutamente nada —su voz suena tan despacio como un susurro a su oído, y Arthur se desespera por soltarse— Pero por favor, créeme cuando te digo que... —Francis mira su mano sobre el brazo del inglés y lo suelta, entonces, al notar lo incómodo que está— que yo no quería meterte en problemas o hacerte daño...

Arthur lo mira sin creerle nada.

—No voy a volver a molestarte. Nunca más.

El abogado lo mira para responderle, pero la caricia en el dorso de su mano no lo deja. No se permite decirle adiós, ni seguirlo, ni dejar de mirarlo cuando Francis se va caminando con su bicicleta de vuelta hacia algún lugar, lejos de él.

Vuelve a la oficina, y al recordar el tacto en su mano, la calidez y las palabras de acento francés, un vacío profundo se le instaura en el pecho. No se siente capaz de entrar otra vez al trabajo, mirar a Allistor a la cara y hacerse el desentendido con él y con Charles.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Isabel preguntando por él a la recepcionista. Cuando ella lo llamó, Arthur iba de vuelta a la agencia con paso apresurado. Ella, casi con inocencia, le dijo que había pasado a verlo del gimnasio para ir a almorzar juntos. Arthur la mira con una seriedad extraña y la toma del brazo con vehemencia, Isabel cree que está preocupado, que está distraído o sencillamente estresado por alguna reunión. Su esposa, sonriéndole encantadora, le pregunta:

—¿Vamos o no?

—Ven a mi oficina.

Suben las escaleras. Ni Charles, ni Allistor, ni Hamish los ven. Arthur cierra la puerta con llave apresuradamente mientras Isabel se ríe fascinada, viendo cómo su esposo va quitándose el saco y la corbata para luego arrinconarla contra el escritorio, después de despejarlo con violencia. Ella le pregunta qué harán si entra alguien como sus cuñados o su suegro, o si los escuchan, y él responde demandantemente que los mandará al carajo si los interrumpen. Por algún motivo, esa urgencia de él por estar con ella la sumerge en una adrenalina desconocida y simplemente se deja hacer entre sus fuertes brazos, su piel caliente y demandantes besos.

Después del encuentro, Isabel está sentada frente a él sólo con su blusa larga puesta. Arthur ya está perfectamente vestido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella, risueña y luminosa, bromea con voz baja:

—Arthur, yo vine por un almuerzo solamente y me salió con postre incluido.

Él la mira con cierta incomodidad, pero le sonríe de igual forma.

—¿Fui muy brusco contigo?

—¡Para nada, Arthur! —se pone de pie yendo hacia él, descalza— Me encantó, fue maravilloso.

El celular de ella suena de pronto. Su amiga del gimnasio, que además parecía tener algún cargo en el lugar, le avisa que el amigo de su marido no llegó a la entrevista de trabajo. Isabel se extraña, se lo menciona a Arthur y él se hace el desentendido. Cuando ella se va, se despide de él con un beso y sale disparada como si quisiera evitar que alguien la viera.

Arthur la ve irse rápidamente, medio agitado todavía y un poco incómodo con la ropa por habérsela puesto tan rápido. Parece que Francis iba en serio con eso de no volver acercarse a él, algo que le generó una nostálgica presión en la garganta, como un nudo ciego; sintió lo mismo que cuando llamó a Alfonso por última vez y la voz que le respondió fue otra, y esa sensación de pérdida lo aterró. Francis no tenía por qué rechazar el trabajo, él no tenía por qué perder el contacto con Francis ni que Isabel haya quedado en el vacío con su propuesta en el gimnasio. Entonces lo llama y le pide que acepte el trabajo en el gimnasio de su esposa, insistiendo en que no era necesario que se alejara de él o de Isabel, y Francis, por su parte, insiste en que su actitud fue pésima con él y que no debería aceptarlo. Arthur, medio nervioso, le dice que las cosas son diferentes ahora.

Extrañado, Francis se sonríe y le pregunta a qué se refiere. Arthur responde que está conforme con que él haya reconocido su error, y que es capaz de entender perfectamente que él necesita el trabajo y que se confundió, alegando que uno siempre hace cosas extrañas cuando se confunde, y Francis no puede evitar sonreír. Entonces, luego de unos segundos de silencio, le pide verse con él un día.

Arthur no quiere reconocer cuánto, realmente, le entusiasma la idea.

Se ponen de acuerdo para la semana siguiente, el viernes, el último día de trabajo, y se reúnen en un restaurante lo suficientemente lejos de la agencia como para que nadie lo vea, ni mucho menos Allistor. Francis finalmente aceptó el trabajo en el gimnasio de Isabel y Arthur le dice que fue una buena decisión. No fue complicado pedir una nueva hora para la entrevista, puesto que los administradores conocían a Isabel y a ella le agradaba muchísimo Francis, así que bastó tener un poco de contacto y buena voluntad. En el restaurante piden una cerveza cada uno, y un sándwich que ambos dudan si lo podrán comer completamente, pero su encuentro pasa más en risas, miradas medio extrañas y una complicidad que Arthur no pensó tener con nadie jamás.

El tema transcurre hacia una extraña declaración de Francis, diciéndole que pensaba que Arthur era infinitamente más aburrido por su comportamiento de abogado impecable. Entusiasta, admite que no se equivocó con él, pues dice orgullosamente que nunca se deja engañar por la apariencia de la gente. Arthur, mirándolo, le dice que sí se equivocó.

—Pensaste que yo había hecho que te despidieran.

Francis borra su sonrisa encantadora y se pone serio un momento.

—Sí... lo sé. Perdona.

Arthur da un sorbo más a su cerveza.

—Tú perdona por pensar que eras un psicópata.

Ambos se ríen.

—Es que con ese show que te monté, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como tú. No sigues pensando lo mismo, ¿cierto?

—¿Con una cerveza y un sándwich? Difícil. Y yo creo que tú me estás invitando.

—Oye, llevo una semana trabajando, todavía no me pagan —Arthur vuelve a reír—. Pero ya, sí, yo te invito. La próxima invitas tú.

El inglés lo mira con suspicacia, pero entusiasmado sin dudas, aunque no lo reconocerá jamás.

—No quiero ser un problema para ti o Isabel —se apresura Francis.

—No lo eres. Ya no.

El francés sonríe con cierta tristeza marcada en su rostro. Mirando a Arthur, le propone:

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos empezar de cero. Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó

El abogado asiente alzando su tupida ceja.

Chocan sus vasos y beben. El trato comenzaba desde ese momento.

.

Arthur tiene la gentiliza de ir a dejarlo a su casa en su auto. Francis le comenta que en el edificio en el que vive, mientras Arthur lo mira con exagerada atención, como si quisiera memorizarlo bien, arrienda hace varios años y que por eso le urgía tanto encontrar un trabajo. El inglés, con cierta inocencia, dice que el barrio le parece bonito.

—¿No quieres entrar un rato? —le propone Francis. Intenta sonar lo más casual que puede, pero Arthur sabe que su intención es otra, lo puede palpar en su voz. Y prefiere decir que no antes que continuar equivocándose.

—No —rechaza cortésmente—. Ya es tarde, y tengo que volver a mi casa.

—¿Ni siquiera un té? Como para agradecerte el favor. —sonríe, deslumbrando un poco a su nuevo amigo.

Arthur lo mira casi embelesado, y por lo mismo prefiere seguir rechazando la dulce oferta que Francis le hace. De su firme postura, su celular suena y lo distrae. Es Isabel. Francis, mirándolo, le pregunta si no contestará. El abogado responde que no debe ser nada importante y guarda el teléfono.

Francis aún lo mira intensamente en el asiento del copiloto. Aprecia aún el gesto de Arthur, y le gusta muchísimo el toque de nerviosismo en sus gestos. Atacándolo cuando se distrae, insiste:

—¿Entonces puedes pasar un ratito?

A Arthur jamás se le había hecho tan irresistible esa media sonrisa, y por eso se asusta de Francis, de sí mismo, de lo que es capaz de hacer o entregar por un solo segundo de sinceridad.

—Oye, Arthur —lo llama, ahora divertido —, no te estoy invitando a armar una bomba o la segunda revolución francesa, sólo es un té— y él ríe nervioso. Ahora sí quiere escaparse de allí, no porque lo desee así, sino porque teme embriagarse de él hasta caer en la locura.

—No, en serio, gracias. —responde.

Francis entonces acepta el no, y se dispone a bajar del auto. Antes de cerrar, le dice por última vez:

—Gracias por la conversación y lo del trabajo. Me gustó esto de partir de cero.

Arthur lo mira por última vez hasta que él desaparece por el callejón. Sigue mirando el edificio, buscando sus detalles característicos. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y suspira, preguntándose qué diablos es lo que está haciendo.

.

Isabel y Francis siguieron encontrándose en el gimnasio, él como encargado de la recepción y ella como cliente habitual. Le hacía bien ejercitarse, a Francis trabajar, y casi sin querer comenzaron a hacerse amigos. Isabel le envidaba sanamente que a él lo dejaran entrenar mientras trabajaba e incluso podía tener cercanías con algunos clientes, casi como si fuera un entrenador personal. Ella se lo mencionó sonriéndole con encanto y feliz de que, por fin, haya podido encontrar un trabajo y continuar con su vida como la tenía hasta hace poco.

—Sí —le dijo Francis—. A veces hago trabajos esporádicos como modelo, así que tengo que estar _fitness_— se ríe.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres modelo?

Francis ladea la cabeza.

—Más o menos... a veces —ella ríe con él—. Espera, que tengo algo para ti.

Francis entra al mesón de recepción y saca una cajita pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo y una cintita. Isabel lo mira con absoluta ternura.

—Te mereces una atención de mi parte —reconoce él—, te has portado genial conmigo y te lo tenía que agradecer.

—Qué tierno eres, Francis. —le dice ella recibiendo la cajita.

—Sólo para ti —advierte con cierto tono divertido—. Son chocolates. Así que espero que los disfrutes.

—¡Ay, te odio! Son mi debilidad. —Se ríe.

Al guardar la caja, le dice que se saque una foto con ella para mandársela a Arthur. Francis accede un tanto inquieto, pero igual sale encantador sonriendo al lado de su nueva amiga. Isabel la envía y Arthur, en la oficina, no sabe qué pensar al respecto.

Luego del gimnasio Isabel va a visitar a su esposo a la agencia. Le comenta sobre la foto, de lo encantador que es Francis y de su faceta como modelo. El abogado se inquieta otra vez, y prefiere ser cortante con ella.

—¿A qué viniste, Isabel? —dice, buscando con los ojos a Frederick para pasarle la carpeta con los documentos.

Ella, extrañamente efusiva, lo abraza por el cuello y le susurra.

—Vine a repetir la escena de la semana pasada. —besándolo, Arthur se escandaliza.

Él prefiere hacerla subir a la oficina intentando sacársela de encima, pero parece demasiado ensimismada en querer desvestirlo arrastrándolo al sofá y subiéndosele a horcajadas. Arthur, nerviosísimo de que alguien entrara porque no le puso llave a la puerta como la otra vez, insiste en que hay más gente que antes y que alguien podría entrar. Isabel, riéndose entusiasmada, le recuerda que eso no le importó antes y ahora tampoco debería de hacerlo. Cuando está a punto de desabrocharle el pantalón, Charles entra de golpe.

—¡Mierda! —exclama, volteándose hacia afuera. Isabel se sale inmediatamente de encima de Arthur, y éste ya no puede sentirse más abochornado.

—¡No, no! P-pasa, no hay problema. —le dice a su hermano, y Charles va entrando nerviosamente con la carpeta en la mano. Arthur se voltea hacia la pared para arreglarse el pantalón.

—Lo siento, Arthur —dice el pobre Charles—. No pensé que estaba Isabel aquí. —la saluda con un beso en la cara, y ella no puede dejar de reírse.

Le informa que esos son los nuevos contratos y al abrir la carpeta, no se encuentra con ningún contrato sino con fotos de chicos. Arthur, hastiado, niega con la cabeza por lo atolondrado que es su hermano.

—Me confundí de carpeta parece —bromea riendo tontamente. Arthur rodea los ojos—. Voy a buscar la otra.

Isabel le pide ver la que tiene en las manos y la revisa, preguntando qué son esas fotos. Charles le informa que son modelos para el comercial nuevo de la compañía de perfumes que encargó sus servicios de publicidad a la agencia. Isabel los mira y pregunta cuándo es el casting.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te invite, pilla? —bromea Charles. Isabel se ríe más.

—No seas desubicado. —dice sin dejar de reírse.

Charles mira a Arthur y se percata de lo incómodo que está. Resuelve ir a buscar la carpeta de los contratos y dejarla en su escritorio en un rato más.

—Ehh... Bien, nos vemos Isa. —dice, y se va de vuelta a su oficina hecho un rayo.

Arthur mira a su mujer con cara de reproche, levantando las pupilas desde el escritorio hacia ella, quien sigue sonriendo divertida. Cuando Isabel finalmente decide irse, pese a continuar un poco decepcionada por no haber estado con él como le hubiera gustado repetir, Arthur resopla en su escritorio, olvidándose de todo cuanto puede y, al mismo tiempo, cuanto quisiera.


	7. Let me in

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo VII:_

_"Let me in where only your thoughts have been"_

_xxx_

* * *

La campaña del nuevo perfume y el acercamiento de la fecha de lanzamiento del mismo los tenía a todos más alborotados que de costumbre. Arthur estaba más serio, Charles más entusiasmado con el café, Hamish huyendo de la oficina cada vez que podía y Allistor más cascarrabias que nunca. La preocupación por el momento, en los primeros instantes de planificación, era buscar al maldito modelo que cumpliera con los estándares que la compañía había pedido (o demandado, como lo había dicho Frederick sin ningún entusiasmo). Había un chico alemán que se había presentado por insistencia de su novia, Feliciana, y el pobre, desentonando absolutamente su cuerpo militar con sus ojos de niño tímido, no terminó de convencer a nadie. Isabel fue la que se llevó la peor parte de eso: Lovino la llamó indignado porque cómo se le ocurría a su hermana someterse a tal ridículo y la española lo calmó como pudo, sin esforzarse mucho, porque el italiano de actitud casi mafiosa siempre terminaba haciéndole caso.

Después llegó un ruso, o bielorruso; Charles no se molestó mucho en esclarecer el detalle. Se llamaba Dmitri, era pelo rubio casi llegando a ser blanco y una expresión posesiva. Los de Lancôme se mostraron un poco más conformes, pero no lo suficiente. Charles, entonces, acabó lanzando al aire todas las malditas carpetas y lamentándose por qué no había decidido estudiar peluquería o algo así. Arthur, que pasaba por fuera, sólo alcanzó a ver la nube de fotografías volando y a un Charles derrotado por un enemigo invisible.

Entró y le preguntó, muy a su manera, qué le sucedía.

—¡Esos payasos de Lancôme no están conformes con nada y ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza! —Dramatizó.

Torció la boca, porque se le vendría otro sermón que dar.

—Tú pierdes la cabeza por todo así de deja de lloriquear —Respondió Arthur intentando recoger las fotografías del piso y ordenarlas en las carpetas—. ¿Qué no les gustó ahora?

—¡Yo qué sé, hombre! —Alzó las manos como pidiendo ayuda desde el cielo— Para lo que me gusta andar viendo hombres en bolas todo el día.

Arthur se incomodó casi sin querer con ese comentario. Carraspeó y dejó las carpetas con las fotografías todas desordenadas en el escritorio de su hermano y prefirió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

—¿Y no les preguntaste cómo querían que fuera el modelo?

—... No —Admite Charles por lo bajo—. ¿Qué tendría que tener de especial? —Se encoge de hombros— Que sea un tipo que les guste a las mujeres y a los maricas y ya. No veo qué otra cosa puede ser tan imprescindible.

—Pero por la mierda, Charles, ¡eres publicista!

—¡Sí pero tampoco soy brujo! —Se indigna.

Arthur rueda los ojos, derrotado.

—Veré si puedo ayudarte con esto.

A Charles se le iluminan los ojos.

—¿En serio? —Arthur frunce el ceño.

—Sin sentimentalismos. —Advierte, severo.

—Eres el mejor hermano que podría haber deseado. —Dramatiza de nuevo. Arthur vuelve a rodear los ojos.

Esa tarde llega a casa y conversa con Isabel sobre ese asunto. Lancôme está cada vez más encima de Charles y aunque sabe que es él quien debe hacerse cargo de todo ese asunto, no puede evitar sentirse preocupado por su hermano. Siempre ha sido un descuidado y se lo ha reprochado cada vez que puede, y aunque sabe que no es lo correcto, tal como ha sucedido otras veces, decide ayudarlo.

Arthur empieza diciendo que la campaña debe estar lista la próxima semana y ni siquiera se han conseguido el modelo para la publicidad. Isabel, como si el universo hubiera querido confabular contra Arthur, piensa y menciona a Francis casi en un dos por tres. Arthur palidece aunque ella no lo nota, y se niega.

Ella insiste. Arthur vuelve a negarse. Finalmente acepta porque Isabel pone todas las cartas sobre la mesa y es cierto que en estricto rigor no tiene nada que perder. Ella le comenta que Francis tiene cierta experiencia como modelo, que es un hombre guapo y joven, que de seguro les gustará a los relacionadores públicos de Lancôme y es cosa de probarlo simplemente, así que Arthur accede a regañadientes y se repite una y mil veces que lo hace por Charles quien está hasta el cuello (como la mayoría del tiempo en que debe hacer bien su trabajo) y acuerdan que el día viernes irá a presentarse en la agencia para el casting.

No hay ningún problema hasta ese momento, hasta que aparece Allistor y lo mira con un serio escepticismo desde la distancia sin que Arthur se dé cuenta.

Están en el primer piso de la agencia. Francis aparece allí, con el cabello amarrado en una media coleta y la barba un poco recortada, los ojos azules llenos de vida y una vestimenta sencilla que denota elegancia y juventud en iguales dosis. Arthur lo mira y carraspea. Charles hace un par de bromas esperando que Arthur se ría, pero todo lo que consigue es un "cállate" de su parte. Charles continúa hasta que llegan con Francis y lo saludan con cortesía.

—Qué gusto verte, Arthur.

Éste, de cierta manera cohibido, le ofrece un apretón de manos demasiado frío. Francis la siente húmeda y nota que está nervioso, o tal vez tiene demasiado calor.

Arthur lo invita a pasar a la sala donde será el casting y Charles aprovecha el momento para preguntar por qué diablos está ese tipo ahí después de que fue a su oficina a golpearlo por haberle chocado el auto, o algo así recordaba. Arthur reaccionó a la defensiva insistiendo repetidamente que eso ya había sido solucionado entre ambos y que no había rencillas, pero insistió en que no quería involucrarse demasiado en nada de eso así que le pidió, ordenó o como fuera que hubiera sonado, que no le comentara a nadie, ni mucho menos a Allistor, que había sido Isabel quien insistió en que Francis se presentara.

Arthur luego corrió a su oficina, encontrándose en el camino con el peor de sus demonios. Allistor lo estaba esperando y no pensaba dejarlo escapar como en el ascensor.

—Supongo que no tienes nada que ver con que ese maricón esté presentándose abajo.

Arthur lo mira con cara de hastiado. No quiere más escándalos ni más regaños innecesarios. Suficiente ha tenido ya con que Francis esté ahí revolviéndole toda la estabilidad que creía inamovible como para que encima Allistor insista en quererlo descubrir haciendo algo malo, y además de todo eso, tener que disimularlo todo. Sin responderle absolutamente nada, llega y entra a su oficina y Allistor lo sigue quedándose en el umbral, sosteniéndose de la manilla de la puerta.

—Más te vale que no me esté equivocando. —Insiste, y cierra de un fuerte portazo.

Arthur, en su escritorio, escondido tras una pantalla de indiferencia que en soledad se le quiebra como un vidrio trizado, suspira con pesar y el rostro se le contrae, siente que la mirada se le nubla y una presión le impide respirar. Se frota los ojos casi con ira, sintiéndose patético porque todavía Allistor es capaz de hacerlo llorar igual que cuando eran niños. Cuándo, se pregunta, será capaz de enfrentar sus miedos. Todos, no sólo de aceptar quién es, sino aquel que más lo ha marcado desde que apareció Alfonso.

Una jornada más termina e Isabel le pregunta inmediatamente cómo es que le fue a Francis en el casting. Arthur responde cansado que no lo sabe, que esos resultados los ve Charles pues las funciones de Arthur están ligadas al correcto desempeño de la agencia en términos legales más que internos, o "de terreno". Isabel insiste en que espera que le vaya bien a su amigo y Arthur ya prefiere perderse en el sueño. Ha sido un día largo, pesado y no cargado precisamente de los mejores recuerdos y es así por los siguientes días, donde como siempre evita a Allistor lo mejor que puede y Charles lo va a molestar de vez en cuando para insistir en salir por ahí una noche a compartir una cerveza, un whisky o lo que sea.

Cuando vuelve a aparecerse ahí, Arthur está listo para volver a negarse rotundamente pero Charles lo interrumpe en seco, diciéndole que no viene por eso sino por algo totalmente distinto y directamente ligado al trabajo.

—A Lancôme le gustó Francis, así que el casting se cierra. —Dice, demasiado contento con la idea de que por fin esa etapa ya se cerró. Arthur, por el contrario, siente algo similar a la emoción porque, de alguna manera, tendrá cerca a Francis; y al mismo tiempo un temor irracional.

Pero no se permite a sí mismo sentir tal cosa y al instante finge indiferencia.

—Qué bueno —Dice, demasiado seco— ¿Y?

Charles alza la ceja.

—¿Cómo que "y"? Tiene que venir un día a tu oficina para que firme el contrato. Andas volando muy bajo últimamente, Arthur.

El abogado sacude un poco la cabeza al cerrar los ojos.

—S-sí... perdona, es que... —Charles le resta importancia de inmediato.

—Ya, si no importa —Dice, sonrientemente despreocupado; un gesto muy de él—. Habla con Francis para que acuerden la firma y la campaña empezará en cuestión de días.

—La campaña debió haber empezado hace cuestión de días. —Rectifica Arthur en tono de reproche.

—Oh no, no me eches la culpa —agita sus manos negándose a recibir un regaño de su hermano menor—. Como sea —le rehúye al tema—, vendrá hoy en la tarde o si no, mañana. Recíbelo bien porque _no quiero otro escándalo en la agencia _—Dice imitando el tono gruñón de Allistor y Arthur no puede evitar reírse.

Charles, sin esperarlo realmente, apacigua mucho más en Arthur de lo que cualquiera de los dos es capaz de darse cuenta.

Es precisamente esa tarde cuando Francis se aparece en las oficinas mientras Arthur lo esperaba al día siguiente. Fue una sorpresa desde el principio, porque no se lo encontró en la planta baja esperando a que le dieran la autorización para entrar, sino que lo vio ingresando de a poco a su oficina, con un saludo meloso y aterciopelado, pidiendo permiso. Arthur, sobresaltado, se pone de pie yendo a cerrar la puerta después de que Francis entra.

—Hola, Arthur. —Dice, alargando las sílabas con una dulzura inexplicable.

—Francis... —Titubea, volviendo a su escritorio. Le ofrece tomar asiento y pregunta lo que le urge saber— ¿Alguien te vio?

El francés alza la ceja, intrigado.

—No —Niega, con cierto tono de incertidumbre—, entré aquí de inmediato porque no había nadie en la recepción y... No te molesta ¿verdad?

Arthur lo comprende. Se calma un poco, es increíblemente fácil alterarlo después de cualquier conversación que tenga con Allistor. A la vuelta del almuerzo se habían visto en la entrada y su hermano mayor volvió a advertirle que lo estaba vigilando y eso fue suficiente para arruinarle toda la jornada, hacerlo enojar y frustrarse en iguales medidas. Cuando vio a Francis, olvidó su frustración y su ira y su preocupación volvió a hacerse latente, acompañada, extrañamente, de una leve sensación de tranquilidad y de confianza.

—No es eso... —Dice, y quiere dejar zanjado el tema, pero Francis le escarba allí donde su tan vieja herida duele, sin saberlo.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Arthur? —Pregunta, genuinamente preocupado y al mismo tiempo con excesiva curiosidad. Se inclina hacia él como si al mirarlo más de cerca Arthur fuera a dejar salir un poco más de sinceridad en forma de conversación, pero nada de eso consiguió. El inglés arrugó el entrecejo y respondió cortante.

—A nada; deja de hablar estupideces. —Masculla, casi ofendido.

Francis sonríe un poquito con cierta tristeza, o más bien, empatía. Le intriga muchísimo la actitud de Arthur, lo conmueve, en cierta medida, porque le impresiona al mismo tiempo que sea capaz de negarse a sí mismo todos los días en vez de ser un poco más sincero con la gente que lo rodea; y no. Prefiere seguir mintiendo, fingir una vida que no le corresponde y Francis siente que debe ayudarlo, pero de forma lenta e imperceptible, casi que él no se dé cuenta de ello.

—En fin —Resuelve finalmente—. Igual es bueno que nadie me haya visto, así nadie piensa que te vengo a golpear de nuevo— Bromea, y su sonrisa disuelve toda la dureza de Arthur en cuestión de instantes y sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Prefiere mirar hacia otro lado—. Bueno —carraspea, volviendo a ponerse serio—. Hablé con el productor, está todo bien con el dinero; me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo por el tema del contrato, que lo firmemos y ya estaría todo listo.

—Me complica esto, Francis. —Admite sin anestesia. Francis de pronto elimina su sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

Arthur titubea, como si de alguna forma se hubiera arrepentido de ser tan directo. Cosa extraña; nunca se ha preocupado de que su franqueza pueda dañar a otros, más si esos otros son desconocidos. ¿Por qué Francis, de pronto, deja de serle un extraño?

—Mira... —y él, contrario a su propia orden, mira sus manos moverse inquietas sobre el escritorio—, esto sólo fue un malentendido. Tú no tendrías que estar aquí, Isabel insistió con esto así que fue ella la que se tomó una atribución que no le corresponde.

Francis guarda silencio. Intenta entenderlo, jura que lo intenta, pero no es capaz. Por qué le cuesta tanto admitir las cosas.

—Pero si nadie tiene por qué vincularme contigo —se justifica Francis—, además es un buen trabajo, necesito el dinero.

—Escucha —Arthur de pronto endurece su voz, tensándose en el acto—, tengo muchísimos problemas encima y lo último que necesito es otro más. Tú aquí me complicas, y mucho, así que por eso te pido que rechaces el trabajo.

Francis percibe la tensión de su interlocutor en cuestión de minutos, como si el hilo rojo que los conectaba hubiera hecho su trabajo como nunca antes. Traspasado por el nerviosismo, o por alguna razón extraña (esa parecía la más lógica) contrajo su expresión en una mueca de decepción.

—Ah, entiendo... —comenzó a decir con voz queda—. No quieres que te vinculen con el maricón. ¿Es eso, cierto?

Arthur necesita suspirar. Le molesta en sobremanera que se sienta en la necesidad de darle explicaciones, como si tuviera miedo de que de un momento a otro Francis se aburriría y se iría para siempre. Sabe que se justificará con muy poco aguante y sabe, también, que por más que lo intente Francis no le creerá nada, le recriminará su cobardía en la cara de nuevo, quizá hasta se agarren a golpe limpio y él desaparezca, y eso lo aterra. Por qué, no lo sabe. O no quiere atreverse a reconocer que sí lo sabe.

Oportunamente o no, Hamish abrió la puerta con el contrato impreso en mano y señaló que ya estaba todo listo. Arthur, más incómodo que nunca, guardó silencio y prefirió no mirar a nadie más. Francis, inevitablemente casi, también se incomodó y fue el primero en hablar.

—Ehh... —Titubea, extrañamente empático con Arthur—, sabes... Hamish, no podré tomar el trabajo.

El segundo mayor de los Kirkland se echa hacia atrás; un poco melodramática su reacción.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —Preguntó sin mucho tacto—, lo del sueldo y esas cosas ya están habladas con Charles así que... —guarda silencio y mira las expresiones de ambos. Ya sabe más o menos por dónde va el problema— Oye, independiente del lío que tuvieron ustedes dos por el tema del auto o el choque o no sé qué carajos, les voy a pedir por favor que lo dejen fuera de esto; somos adultos y profesionales así que se van a dejar de joder —ordenó.

Arthur no se pudo quedar tranquilo.

—Oye, Hamish...

—"Hamish" las pelotas —se niega. Mira a Arthur con la autoridad que, siente, le corresponde y el abogado se ve obligado a guardar silencio—. El cliente quiere a Francis, así que tendrá a Francis —Determina—. La sesión de fotos empieza en cuatro días, así que no quiero ni atrasos, ni interrupciones ni nada. Oíste, ¿Arthur?

Éste confirma a regañadientes.

—Francis, por favor. —Le acerca el contrato y le ofrece un lápiz.

El francés mira a Arthur con cierta preocupación, esperando la aprobación que, en el fondo, nada tenía que importarle. Cuando ve el gesto de resignación en su rostro toma el lápiz y firma donde Hamish le señala, quedándose así como no sólo parte de la campaña publicitaria del perfume de Lancôme, sino como el rostro de ésta.

Hamish podía ser muy duro y estricto cuando se trataba de su trabajo, pero cuando una campaña se le acercaba a las manos y la presentía como un éxito rotundo, era capaz de dejar de lado esa seriedad y felicitar a sus colegas. Le ofreció la mano a Francis dándole la bienvenida a la agencia y reconocerlo como el nuevo _frontman_ de la campaña de Lancôme. Francis agradeció el gesto y lo correspondió, frente a un Arthur tan tenso como asustado de lo que fuera a ocurrir con él y su ahora maltrecha compostura de allí en más.


	8. Let me occupy your mind as you do mine

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo VIII:_

_"Let me occupy your mind as do you mine"_

_xxx_

* * *

Cuatro días de caos para Arthur que, para bien o para mal, se extendieron incluso hasta el momento de la sesión, cosa en cierta manera inexplicable, pues su trabajo estaba única y exclusivamente ligado a la esfera legal, por lo que ir a inmiscuirse a la sesión de fotografías no era ni por asomo parte de sus obligaciones ni algo necesario para el correcto desempeño de sus funciones. Lo que sí era cierto, es que después de que Francis firmó el contrato bajo la presión de Hamish (y lo feliz que ponía al francés formar parte de una campaña tan importante como esa) Arthur llegó a su casa más hecho un lío que en otras ocasiones. Ann le charló sobre su clase de canto, Peter sobre el equipo de fútbol en el que estaba participando de manera cada vez más activa; a ninguno de los dos le puso efectivamente atención. Luego, en la soledad de la habitación matrimonial, Isabel le preguntó cómo se había tomado Francis la buena noticia de su casting y su aceptación y Arthur terminó de estallar.

Le respondió de manera más brusca de la que Isabel se esperó y con toda la razón del mundo, pensaba él. Isabel le había hecho una simple pregunta y Arthur, de nuevo, pareció retroceder hacia las tensiones de hace varios días e, incluso, aunque fue mucho mejor que no se hubiera dado cuenta, la de hace varios años.

—Arthur, sólo es una pregunta, no tienes que reaccionar así... —Se disculpó ella, medianamente, y muy contrariada por la reacción de su esposo.

—Para empezar —dice él, irritado y tenso como nunca—, tú no tenías ninguna autorización a incluir a Francis en el casting de algo que involucra directamente mi trabajo. No esperes que te ande felicitando.

Isabel se sorprende y se entristece en iguales dosis, casi haciendo un puchero. En otro tiempo a Arthur se le hubiera hecho adorable; ahora, sólo lo irritó más.

—¡Pero no lo hice con mala intención! —Se justifica ella, o intentando hacerlo, porque no sabe cómo realmente.

—Mi trabajo no depende de tus buenas o malas intenciones, Isabel —Responde, duro—. Pero ya, Francis firmó y no puedo hacer nada más.

Ella se extraña todavía más por eso último.

—¿Le pediste que no tomara el trabajo? —Arthur cierra los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose en silencio— ¿Por qué?

—No es asunto tuyo. —Dice, y da por finalizado el tema. Toma su chaqueta, Isabel le pregunta si saldrá, a dónde irá y él insiste en dar la misma respuesta a su contrariada mujer.

Al subir al auto, su instinto le reclama un destino claro aunque no se atreve a reconocerlo y cuando llega hasta allí, a los edificios donde vive Francis, se queda mirando como un tonto, con una presión extraña y una culpa que lo hace sentirse perseguido. Por qué, piensa, se le hace tan difícil llamarlo y decirle que está afuera de su departamento, agregar que le gustaría conversar con él, beber algo; dejar de sentirse tan solo. A Francis de seguro no le molestaría; al contrario, lo invitaría a pasar, tomarían té, o alguna cerveza o lo que sea, reirían un poco, él volvería a su auto, a su casa, a dormir con Isabel para luego ir a trabajar al otro día en la mañana y toda esa falsa rutina volvería a empezar una vez más, sin presiones ni malos entendidos innecesarios.

Pero Arthur sabe que decirse algo así es mentirse a sí mismo de forma tan descarada como negarse que se siente culpable por estar ahí.

Pero no sólo es culpa, es miedo. Allistor taladrándole los recuerdos, el golpe del puño limpio directo a su pómulo, la rotura de piel, el moretón, las lágrimas de rabia y frustración y lo pesado que se siente no habérselo contado jamás a nadie. Era un doloroso recuerdo que compartía con su hermano, y sólo con él, y podría ser perfectamente de la peor clase existente.

Es irracional lo que piensa, pero no puede evitar que se le cruce por la cabeza. Él bajaría del auto, Allistor lo estaría mirando, lo descubriría in fraganti y lo volvería a insultar, a llamarlo "maricón" y a amenazarlo con que no puede decirle a nadie lo que acabaría de suceder, y él terminaría odiándose por ser un cobarde, por comportarse como un miedoso después de tanto tiempo, donde a nadie le debe explicaciones, donde es independiente, donde podría agarrar todas sus porquerías y mandarse a cambiar con quien fuera. Alfonso, quizá.

O Francis.

Pero no. Porque tal como hace tantos años, prefirió ser un cobarde y guardar silencio. Construir una farsa tan endeble como un castillo de naipes. Por qué nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con él, ni siquiera Charles lo hizo, o su padre, o su madre; ¿acaso tan aburrido era como para que nadie notara que algo estaba mal? ¿Por qué lo tuvo hacer el menos indicado? ¿Por qué Allistor?

Quebrado, aprieta el manubrio hasta que sus brazos tiemblan, hasta que sus ojos lloran. Nota, también, que todas las luces del edificio se han apagado. Francis probablemente se dormirá en uno o dos minutos, y él continúa despierto con sus miedos, sus franquezas, la compostura que lo agota todos los días un poco más.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no es más fácil o más difícil cada vez; es más y más de lo mismo.

Y duele. Duele tanto como cansa.

Echa a andar el motor, es momento de volver. Y apenas es el primer día en que sabe que tendrá a Francis más cerca que nunca y sin poder acercársele como quisiera. Sin embargo, el arrebato se quedó como tal, un momento de debilidad que se permitió a sí mismo y continuó con su rutina como lo ameritaba su trabajo, los intercambios de documentos, las firmas de contratos, de esporádicos roces entre colegas, los encuentros con Charles en la cafetería; hasta el día viernes, donde Francis se apareció con toda la calma del mundo y ese glamour innato que arrastraba con él. Arthur, mientras, era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad en su oficina, ya no encerrado, sino aislado.

Lo que no sabía es que Allistor estaba exactamente igual que él. No lo supo hasta momento después, cuando salió y vio a través de la ventana que su hermano estaba abstraído en su lugar de trabajo como si quisiera evitar a todo el mundo. Pero Arthur, momentos antes de salir, pensó en que no tendría nada de malo ir a echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que todo estuviera funcionando bien, que nada malo podría pasar si miraba el desempeño de los fotógrafos, los maquilladores o los decoradores. Pero al salir, miró hacia la oficina de Allistor y toda esa seguridad maltrecha se le vino abajo.

Tragó saliva. Qué podría tener de malo, es lo que pensaba responderle a Allistor en caso de que se le acercara a amenazarlo otra vez por hallarlo con las manos en la masa. Cerró la puerta por fuera, caminó hasta el primer piso y vio un alboroto de proporciones. Hamish maldiciendo por lo bajo a Charles porque éste todavía no llegaba y cuando se dignó a aparecerse, se excusó con que Anneliese no había podido ir a buscar a Cadin a la escuela y que había tenido que ir él por urgencia y Hamish se vio obligado a creerle. Charles le dijo a su hijo que se quedara quietito en un lugar mientras papá trabajaba y el niño se quedó entretenido con un juguete de acción en un rincón. Saludó a su tío Arthur cuando lo vio aparecerse, Arthur le revolvió el cabello y después miró hacia el frente sin esperarse encontrarse tan de golpe con la imagen que vio.

Si Arthur se hubiera visto a solas, no hubiera dudado un solo segundo en dejarse llevar por el instinto, por el deseo, por la lujuria que le significó tal cuadro, y por supuesto ganas no le faltaron aún estando todo el recinto lleno de personas presionando a Francis para posar de tal o cual forma. Lo vio con el cabello suelto, las ondas de oro rodeándole el rostro sincronizadas con sus delicadas facciones, la barba recortada, la nariz respingada, el perfil alto, el torso desnudo. Arthur notó que Francis era más delgado de lo que parecía, tal vez, incluso, un poco más que él, pero poseía músculos tensos y marcados, el estómago firme, el pecho amplio, los brazos fuertes y la espalda ancha; su piel era blanca con un ligero toque cálido, mediterráneo, que lo hizo estremecer; la topografía del flash revelando sus líneas. Sonreía encantador, sus ojos azules, almendrados y delicados, brillaban en emoción, en picardía, y lo hicieron más aún cuando él notó su presencia escabullida entre los paneles y los pilares de luces, atento a sus gestos, yendo más allá con su imaginación gracias a lo bello que le pareció.

Francis lo vio y sonrió más, plasmando en las fotografías una belleza singular y verdadera que para muchos resultaría ser algo tan encantador como interesante.

Y Arthur, absorto, siguió mirándole la sonrisa, deseándolo desde lejos, desde aquel lugar que se obliga todos los días a ocupar en una mala comedia en la que nunca le ha gustado participar. Francis le pareció perfecto, como un semidiós ajeno a la tierra, propio del cielo, o del infierno, y lo admira sin miramientos y lo seguirá haciendo para siempre y entonces decide regresar. Hace varios días que ya se hacía a la idea de que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a deambular por su casa y por la oficina también si quería ver a Francis sin despertar sospechas en Allistor. Pasó por fuera de la oficina de su padre, Frederick ni siquiera lo notó; estaba demasiado concentrado en el trabajo o eso parecía, o tal vez todavía intentando llegar al meollo del funcionamiento de las redes sociales que ninguno de sus nietos se dignaba a explicarle. Allistor tampoco notó sus pasos acelerados por el pasillo, lo cual era bueno siempre. Se encerró en su oficina de nuevo tapándose la boca, con un ardor extraño en todo el cuerpo que le explotaba en lo más sensible de su placer y sus emociones. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el deseo lo había atacado como un rayo hasta casi dejarlo indefenso.

Lo peor de todo, era esa sonrisa. Se moría por deshacerla con la suya propia, colando las manos bajo la ropa y palpar la piel y el deseo mismo manifiesto en su mente y corazón. Desahuciado de sí mismo llegó esa tarde a casa, Peter y Ann no estaban. Isabel, distraída en la cocina, fue víctima de un atraco por parte de Arthur que la hizo sorprenderse y reírse hasta deshacerse con él, quien ni siquiera se dignó a llevarla a la habitación porque, sentía, no había tiempo de nada.

Pero no todo podría salirle tan bien. Isabel de pronto reaccionó cuando Arthur estaba subiéndole el vestido, y lo detuvo en seco al mirarlo a los ojos. El verde frío, que siempre le pareció bellísimo, ahora se le hacía ajeno, abstraído, posicionado casi en otro lugar del universo, demasiado remoto de ella.

Sentada en uno de los muebles, con Arthur inmiscuido entre sus piernas, lo escrutó y le preguntó qué diablos le sucedía.

—¿Tengo que recordarte cómo me trataste hace unos días? —Le reprocha, agitada.

Él resopla, levantando un poco el cabello que le resbala por la frente sin prolijidad.

Parece calmarse, entonces. Respira profundamente y el oxígeno regresa a su cerebro, volviendo a pensar con la claridad de un ser racional y no con la de una bestia en celo. Aprieta la cintura de Isabel, como rogando auxilio, y sólo se digna a responderle:

—Perdona. —su voz, un cubo de hielo abstracto.

Ella, todavía agitada y dulcemente sonrojada, como una niña, lo toma del rostro y lo obliga a mirarla. Arthur parece rehusarse al principio, pero luego cede, porque no tiene sentido negarse y sin embargo, no encuentra lo que le hubiera gustado tanto encontrar. No vio comprensión, no vio empatía, sólo vio el reproche y el deseo disipándose poco a poco de la calidez de su mediterránea piel.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿"Perdona"? —Se irrita ella. Toma los brazos de su esposo y lo aleja, bajando del mueble para volver a concentrarse en su cocina. Con Isabel dándole la espalda, Arthur se queda tieso en su lugar sin agregar nada más—. Fuiste hosco conmigo y esperas que yo tenga que estar siempre dispuesta para cuando tú quieras sacarte las ganas —Dice, intentando ocultar lo dolida que la había hecho sentir no sólo hace unos días, sino casi siempre desde un tiempo hasta esta parte—. Olvídate de eso hasta nuevo aviso. —Determina.

Arthur intenta replicar, mas no lo hace. No le sale. Se siente débil de pronto, pero el deseo no lo abandona jamás. Deja sola a Isabel porque cree que, por el momento, es lo mejor. Se encierra en el baño en suite y echa a correr la ducha. Agua fría. La piel le arde como mil demonios y la imagen de Francis haciéndole añicos la cordura se le hace cada vez más palpable y peligrosa. Se quita la ropa tan rápido como puede y se mira al espejo. Su sexo en ascenso es lo primero que nota en la imagen que tiene delante, incluso antes que el cansancio, más que las ojeras, el agotamiento, el miedo, el mal recuerdo; se mete a la ducha y el agua no parece ser suficiente para calmar su ardor. Cierra los ojos y Francis regresa a su mente casi sin la necesidad o la intención de evocarlo. Lo imagina cerca, tan desnudo como él, tan despierto y dispuesto como él, al mero alcance de sus dedos, y su mano se mueve sola hacia su miembro, rodeándose a sí mismo, agitándose a su alrededor para despertarse cada sensación. La que más disfruta es, sin dudas, lo bien que se siente ser sincero consigo mismo después de tanto tiempo sin serlo. Francis era un respiro a su alma, una brisa fresca calmando su abrasado corazón y no sólo su placer se lo decía, también lo sentía en su mente que, por ese instante mero, se abstraía de su farsa.

Francis en su mente tocándolo, acariciándose contra él como un gato, bajo las gotas de agua fría que parecen remover todo pecado. Y sin darse cuenta, cuando el orgasmo lo atraviesa como una flecha incendiaria y lo hace gritar ahogadamente, la fantasía se deshace, desaparece como el agua bajo sus pies, y la tristeza lo embarga porque la farsa regresa. Llora, derrotado, asqueado, con su mano hecha evidencia implacable de su error así como todo su cuerpo. Él mismo, siempre, ha sido un error desde que decidió ser un cobarde.

Entonces prefiere, una vez más, mentir y camuflarlo todo, camuflar su llanto con el agua fría de la ducha, camuflar sus ojos humedecidos con el cansancio del trabajo, camuflar su silencio con un sueño pesado cuando Isabel llega y le pregunta cómo está, pero sí nota el alcohol en el aliento de su esposa y sin embargo, por el contrario, no nota cuando ella se quita la bata y su piel morena resalta con un lindo _babydoll_ rojo, buscándole el tacto y la voz agitada. Pero Arthur, deshecho en su mentira, prefiere darle la espalda y fingir estar dormido. Escucha que ella hace lo propio al tiempo que refunfuña algo ininteligible y la luz de la habitación, de los ojos de ella y la de su propio corazón, se apagan.


	9. You've lost (too much love)

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo IX:_

_"You've lost (too much love)"_

_xxx_

* * *

Arthur se dirige a la oficina con paso apresurado. Después de ir, dejar a sus hijos al colegio y desearle por inercia un buen día a Isabel en el gimnasio, o en lo que sea que vaya a hacer, se encierra en la oficina junto con un té que, ese día, se le hace más amargo que nunca. Té negro. Es el que menos le ha venido gustando desde hace varios meses.

Charles no tarda en aparecerse. Trae una cara de desesperado que casi hace que Arthur salte de la silla como un gato asustado. Le pregunta qué diablos le pasó ahora, a lo que este le dice que necesita esconderse. El abogado entiende todavía menos, pero no tarda en comprenderlo todo cuando Anneliese entra a la oficina de su ex cuñado intentando parecer lo más dama posible (como siempre lo había sido en todo lugar y momento) a exigirle a Charles que deje de esconderse como un cobarde. Arthur, que siempre ha sido pésimo mediador de discusiones matrimoniales ajenas (y propias también, para qué estaba con cosas), le pide por favor a Charles que deje de esconderse tras la cortina como un crío, casi fingiendo ser invisible. Su hermano lo hace, y lo primero que recibe es una orden clara de su ex esposa.

—¡No vuelvas a seguirme! —gritó señalando a donde se _"_escondía_"_ su ex marido_—_ ¡Lo que yo haga o no haga con Gilbert no es asunto tuyo! ¡Dejó de serlo cuando preferiste a esa rusa antes que a tu familia!

—Ucraniana... —Se atreve a corregir Charles y Anneliese aprieta los puños y los dientes como si quisiera golpearlo, pero se lo traga todo porque jamás dejará de ser toda una señora.

—Arthur —el susodicho se tensa en el acto—, convéncelo de que ya no tenemos nada que hacer juntos. Charles parece escucharte sólo a ti —se gira, dejando que sus tacones suenen al caminar hacia la salida—. Perdóname por este mal rato. —Y dicho ello, la puerta de su oficina se cierra por fuera.

El menor de los cuatro hermanos lo mira negando con la cabeza. Charles, de pronto, se siente insignificante.

Minutos más tarde están en la cafetería con Arthur exigiéndole una explicación. Charles se encoge de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—Nos encontramos en el centro comercial. —Dice con la boca casi cerrada. Su hermano alza la ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Se encontraron o la seguiste?

Charles titubea y se rinde sin remedio.

—¡Ya, bueno! ¡Sí, la seguí! ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? No me recibe en la casa ni me contesta el teléfono. Tenía que seguirla para poder verla, que yo sepa no soy ningún mago.

—¿No te deja ver a los niños?

—Claro que me deja verlos, Anneliese es muy madura para todo, pese a que me odie.

—Y con justa razón, sinvergüenza.

—Hey, hey —Charles niega con las manos—, tienes que estar de mi lado, no del de ella, soy yo tu hermano.

Arthur suspira, cansado. Anneliese tiene razón al decir que Charles al único que escucha es a su hermano menor. En otro tiempo quizá hubiera sido un halago para el abogado, pero estos días había sido un revuelo tremendo, y es inevitable que la confianza y el cariño que Charles le profesa le pese en la espalda y, de una forma u otra, lo haga sentir incluso culpable.

Charles lo escucha, lo respeta, lo admira incluso_._ Qué poco lo conoce, piensa Arthur. ¿Seguiría siendo así si se enterara de esos encuentros con Francis a espaldas de todo el mundo?

Sacude la cabeza, decepcionado de sí mismo por atreverse a pensar en algo así.

—Escucha —Dice entonces, cruzando los pies bajo la mesa—, tienes que aprender a dejar ir las cosas. Tu matrimonio con Anneliese está roto, y ella, más que nadie, no perdonaría una infidelidad. La cagaste, Charles, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Su hermano tuerce la boca, entristecido. Sabe que se equivocó con creces, que lo que hizo es imperdonable, pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta y querer enmendar las cosas.

Anneliese tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida con quien quisiera, y eso siempre le dolerá.

—Cómo lo haces para tirarme siempre el cable a tierra, Arthur.

Y eso, ni siquiera él mismo puede respondérselo. Cómo, si su vida es un desastre que todos los días se va a pique un poco más; el por qué Charles confía tanto en él, es algo que nunca comprenderá del todo.

Se pregunta por qué él no puede confiar en Charles de esa misma manera, en viceversa, y cómo es que su hermano encuentra la fortaleza y la madurez en alguien tan mentiroso y disconforme como él y aquello, aunque lo negó y lo intentó evitar de allí en más, rondó su cabeza durante toda esa tarde en la oficina mientras intentaba disiparla sin éxito, hasta que lo único que pudo hacer para terminar de irse al diablo era pensar en Francis. Lo peor, sin duda.

Siente que lo extraña. No tiene motivos para hacerlo, apenas y han interactuado. Lo último había sido una mirada en el trabajo mientras modelaba y él se colaba por curioso (y algo más, pero lo omite) a mirar la sesión de fotografía. Y Francis le había sonreído. Tal vez eso había sido suficiente para plantar más semillas de dudas y desesperaciones en su maltrecho corazón.

Francis no se ha vuelto a aparecer en la oficina aunque sigue siendo parte importante de la campaña. El ajetreo va y viene durante unas cuantas jornadas siguientes y Arthur parece desesperarse por no verlo. Quiere ir a visitarlo a su departamento, o a su trabajo en el gimnasio, o en la discoteca a la que acude con, al parecer, bastante regularidad, o algún maldito lugar que frecuente. Sabe que está arriesgando demasiado al actuar de manera tan impulsiva, pero ya no se soportaba, ni a sí mismo ni a nada. Ni la oficina, ni a la familia, ni a Allistor ni a nadie.

Quería ver a Francis, y la noche del sábado fue a la discoteca en la que lo conoció.

Estacionó afuera con una cómica discreción. La gente lo miraba extraño porque, una vez más, volvía a ser un bicho raro entre tanta gente joven y estrafalaria. Un abogado comercial de traje intachable y zapatos de vestir, con una corbata tentadora para cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo experimentar un rato, era absolutamente algo fuera de lugar. Entró y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose varias parejas, hombres, mujeres, _y_ algunos que se le hacía un poco más difícil adivinar por las siluetas un poco andróginas, pero nada lo dejaría más perplejo, asustado y con el recuerdo latente, que encontrar a su sobrino bailando con otro joven que muy probablemente era de su misma edad.

Robert, su sobrino mayor, el hijo de Allistor en un lugar así, que parecía ser cliente casi tan frecuente como Francis lo era, y quien parecía demasiado entusiasmado con el otro muchacho, tanto, que eso más que baile era, para Arthur, una relación sexual en vertical. Necesitó respirar profundamente porque temió ya no sólo por él mismo, sino por Robert, su sobrino; y era perfectamente capaz de imaginarse lo que sucedería si Allistor se enteraba de algo así.

Tal vez las circunstancias serían mucho peores. Tal vez Robert debería ser sincero al menos con su madre, pero Emma tampoco parecía saber nada, nunca Arthur los vio teniendo un espacio de confianza, o una relación estrecha. Incluso ni siquiera James lo sabía y justo la persona menos indicada debía ser el primero en saberlo y de una manera tan impactante. ¿Por qué sus andanzas lo llevaban por rutas tan peligrosas cuando todo lo que pretendía hacer en su vida era evitar, precisamente, el peligro?

Intenta respondérselo cuando Robert da con él. Arthur quiere salir corriendo y así lo hace, y el muchacho va tras su tío temiéndose lo peor. Afuera están solos, lo detiene, le suplica no decirle nada a nadie, que si su padre se entera sería capaz de echarlo de casa o algo peor, y Arthurintenta no cerrar los ojos porque sabe que es cosa de tiempo para que los recuerdos le regresen en forma de insultos y golpes, y sus ojos lloren de impotencia otra vez. Robert, desesperado y a punto de llorar, abraza a su tío sin importarle nada más, quien le acaricia el cabello rojo como si estuviera a punto de tocar fuego, aún descolocado, sorprendido, sin tener ninguna palabra que decir, porque no sabe de dónde podría sacar algo pertinente. Su estabilidad es un desastre y bien sabe que de alguna manera, se odia por ser precisamente aquello que sabe perfectamente bien que es, pero que no aceptará jamás.

No obstante, simpatiza tanto con el muchachito que le llega a doler. Todo lo que puede decir al mirarlo a los ojos es algo mucho más simple de lo que creía que Robert necesitaba escuchar.

—No se lo diré a nadie, menos a Allistor.

Él lo agradece, y segundos después el muchachito repara en todo. ¿Qué diablos hace Arthur ahí? No lo pregunta de inmediato, sino que espera a que su tío baje un poco la guardia y se relaje después del momento de sinceridad que jamás pensó tener en el lugar menos indicado. Arthur capta la curiosidad en los ojos de su sobrino de inmediato, y antes de que Robert haga ademán de manifestarla se despide de él rápidamente insistiéndole en que puede estar tranquilo, que nadie se enterará de nada.

Igual no era tan mala idea irse. Francis no estaba ahí.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, el asunto de su sobrino pasó con más indiferencia de la que pensó. Sí le preocupaba, pero Robert era un muchacho inteligente, Allistor tampoco vivía pendiente de él particularmente así que sabría cómo sobrellevarlo, al menos de momento, mientras aún era dependiente de sus padres. De todas formas, si ocurría lo peor, Arthur no iba a tener corazón para dejar al pobre muchachito a su suerte y desentenderse del asunto fingiendo que no sabía nada. La pregunta era otra, una mucho más complicada: si no fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a los odios infundados de su hermano por defenderse a sí mismo, ¿lo sería, sin embargo, por otra persona?

Arthur siempre manifestó frialdad en sus gestos, sus acciones, su forma de hablar. Hasta con Isabel tendía a serlo a veces, con Peter y Ann, con sus padres nunca fue particularmente demostrativo porque de manera casi inconsciente, él siempre se consideró a sí mismo un caballero inglés y por lo tanto, sus modos debían ser recatados y correctos. No niega que durante su adolescencia persiguió bastante al anarquismo, pero tal como Frederick lo dijo una vez, todo era cuestión de madurez, y Arthur finalmente había logrado interiorizar aquello hasta que sus pies volvieron a "la senda del bien". Curiosamente, eso aún era trabajo para él después de ser adulto, padre de familia y un profesional exitoso.

Era un hombre de tradiciones, de costumbres abnegadas, casi de dogmas. Negarse a sí mismo para defender a alguien más era algo que debía plantearse todavía, incluso tratándose de Robert, pero era totalmente justificado cuando era Allistor quien estaba involucrado.

Y con todo, el deseo de ver a Francis no se le fue de la cabeza ni aún cuando pensaba en todo eso, las situaciones hipotéticas que quisiera o no, lo hacían ponerse ansioso y beber más té negro en la oficina o en los horarios del almuerzo. Charles no tardó en hacerle el comentario, que probablemente estaba abusando del té y claro que no tardó en proponerle ir a un bar de esos que él tanto frecuentaba, a lo que Arthur volvió a negarse por enésima vez, pero agradeció la preocupación de su hermano. Charles, luego de tantos años, se atrevió a indagar un poco más.

—Estás extraño, Arthur.

—No es nada —Se justificó, fingiendo lo mejor que pudo—; está todo bien.

Mentiroso, decía su propia mente. Eres un vil mentiroso.

Charles prefirió no insistir.

El fin de semana Isabel le insistió en que fuera a la playa con los chicos, quienes habían terminado sus exámenes. Arthur dijo que tenía demasiado trabajo y agregó, mintiendo por supuesto, que Charles lo había convencido de ir por ahí a tomar algo. Isabel entrecerró los ojos y no tardó en advertirle que ella sabía perfectamente cómo era su cuñado, y que más le valía a Arthur no seguir sus pasos, a lo que él sonrió con cierta modestia y le regaló una coquetería que hace años no le salía con naturalidad.

—Jamás podría engañar a la mujer perfecta.

Isabel, sonrosada como una chiquilla, desistió entonces. Besó la boca de su esposo con calidez y Arthur se lo permitió sin chistar, la despidió en la puerta de la casa y hasta no asegurarse completamente en que el vehículo desaparecía tras la rotonda, se encerró en la habitación matrimonial con la adrenalina por las nubes y el corazón latiéndole desesperado, como si estuviera cometiendo una ilegalidad, y marcó el número de Francis.

Cada segundo se volvía más y más tortuoso. Cuando escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea, la cara le explotó en rojo y la sangre le fluyó por el cuerpo como si el placer ya lo hubiera tocado sin ninguna clase de preámbulo, y Arthur necesitó cerrar su garganta al tragar saliva.

—Francis, soy Arthur.

—Ya lo sé —rio él, de forma tan inocente como burlista. El inglés apretó los ojos, avergonzado por la obviedad que acababa de suceder—, qué bueno escucharte.

—S-sí... —titubea—, necesito verte.

Francis guardó silencio, tal vez sorprendido. Arthur, apresurado, se corrige inmediatamente.

—Quiero decir... Necesito que nos veamos. Ahora.

—Estoy trabajando ahora mismo.

—¡Pues pide un receso, por Dios! ¡No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo!

—Típico de ti —le reprochó Francis, aunque sin ánimos de iniciar una discusión—, siempre dando órdenes —Arthur rodó los ojos—. Bien, veámonos. Te adjunto la dirección de un café. Nos vemos ahí a las una.

Colgó. Deseó no sorprenderse por eso, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

A las doce del día con cuarenta y cinco minutos estaba _ya_ en el lugar. La puntualidad no era un problema para él ni para nadie de su familia. Francis, un poco más relajado, llegó a las una con cinco minutos y aunque deseó reprocharle su impuntualidad, lo cierto es que no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Lo vio sentarse frente a él y observó su rostro. Parecía venir realmente del trabajo, porque vestía con la camiseta y el pantalón holgado con el logo del gimnasio bordado, zapatillas deportivas y el cabello amarrado en un medio moño en la nuca. Arthur necesitó carraspear antes de saludarlo, nervioso como él solo.

—¿Quieres un café? —Ofreció como pudo. Francis volvió a sonreír de esa manera peligrosa.

—Claro.

Pidió un capuchino _de_ vainilla para el francés y un té negro para él. Francis le hizo el mismo comentario que le había hecho Charles hace unos días y esta vez Arthur no necesitó disimular nada.

—No vine hasta aquí para hablar sobre mi adicción al té. —Respondió con voz dura.

Francis sonrió de medio lado, medio decepcionado porque realmente quería conversar con Arthur en términos comunes. Suspiró medio cansado y replicó:

—¿Entonces? Porque por más que pienso no se me ocurre.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Francis asintió, mirándolo fijamente. Su intención no era intimidarlo, pero Arthur inevitablemente necesitó carraspear una vez más.

—Tú, así como me ves... ¿T-te parece que yo...? —No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta. Francis lo esperó simplemente y segundos después continuó— ¿T-te parece que yo luzco como un homosexual?

El francés se echó hacia atrás, medio impresionado y un poco enternecido por el rubor que inundó la cara de Arthur. Se notaba demasiado que le era difícil hacer una pregunta como esa y más a él, y aunque evitó por todos los medios mostrarse burlista, inevitablemente se le escapó una sonrisa y deseó en ese mismo instante irse de ahí, aunque por algún motivo no lo hizo.

—Es un poco complicado lo que me estás preguntando. —se limitó a responder.

—Tú sólo contéstame lo que te pregunté. —cortó Arthur.

Francis dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿No quieres ir a conversar de esto a otro lugar?

—No —negóinmediatamente—. Respóndeme.

—Es que... Arthur —Francis se acomoda en la silla—, es un poco difícil de responderte eso aquí.

El inglés frunce el ceño. Parece ceder un poco.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Francis fue y volvió. El gimnasio en el que trabajaba estaba muy cerca así que no le tomó más de dos minutos informar que no estaba sintiéndose muy bien y que si no era mayor problema, iría a su casa por el resto de esa tarde y recuperaría las horas perdidas otro día. Su jefa no le negó su solicitud y le insistió en que no se preocupara por eso, que se fuera y no volviera hasta que se sintiera mejor. Ella era una mujer demasiado empática y no estaba del todo mal aprovecharse de eso aunque fuera una vez. Tampoco es que estuviera mintiendo, igual la pregunta de Arthur lo descolocó al punto de marearlo, pero en fin.

Subió al auto con él, y después de un pequeño viaje llegaron al departamento de Francis. Lo hizo pasar, Arthur entró con cierto recelo y luego fue a sentarse al sofá. Allí esperó a que Francis cerrara la puerta y se fuera a sentar con él.

—Podemos conversar hasta que llegue Santiago. —Dijo el dueño de casa.

—¿Quién es Santiago? —Inquirió Arthur.

—Mi pareja, vive conmigo.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, en alguna medida decepcionado, aunque prefirió disimularlo con simple cortesía pese a que no le haya salido del todo bien.

—Sabía que era mala idea venir. Me voy. —se puso de pie, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso: Francis lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo y sonreírle de esa forma que lo hacía perder los estribos.

—Era broma, tonto —rio dulcemente. Arthur se irritaba más segundo a segundo—, no tengo pareja. Estaremos solos.

El inglés vuelve a sentarse donde estaba. De pronto la inquietud, la pregunta que le había hecho a Francis, desaparece de su cabeza por completo al verlo sentarse a su lado de nuevo, al darse cuenta de cómo lo mira, de cómo se miran, la atmósfera cálida que los rodea en un espacio tan reducido comparado con la sala de su casa, con la vista hermosa de la ciudad desde la altura del departamento de Francis, y su intensa mirada azul.

—Además —su voz se vuelve más ronca, Arthur lo nota y tiembla entero—, si tuviera novio, se pondría muy celoso de ti.

Y no alcanza a responder nada, embobado con la sonrisa de Francis y su mirada que lo cautivan por completo, y sucumbe porque no puede defenderse, y prefiere mirar hacia otras partes, las esquinas, los muebles, las plantas, todo menos Francis, quien lo nota, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano lo hace mirarlo y no sólo eso, lo sostiene de la quijada y un segundo después lo besa en los labios sin dejarlo escapar.

Arthur, aturdido al principio, se queda congelado. Ve los ojos cerrados de Francis, siente la lengua queriendo entrar a su boca, dulcemente entreabierta por la sorpresa. Y cómo resistirse, se pregunta en ese momento y luego, cuando quiere buscar una excusa. Sus manos estáticas no ejercen contacto, pero sus labios corresponden el beso con lentitud y paciencia, como si él también quisiera demostrar experiencia y tranquilidad. Cierra los ojos igual que el francés, se acompasa con él, y se besan durante minutos enteros, abstraídos.

Pero es Arthur, sin embargo, el que lo sostiene como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.


	10. To fear, doubt and distrust

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo X:_

_"To fear, doubt and distrust (it's not enough)"_

_xxx_

* * *

Fueron apenas unos cuantos minutos y Arthur sintió que el tiempo se le iba como un rayo. Qué bien se sentía ser sincero, dejar de mentir por un momento. Francis se entusiasmó como él y lo atrajo contra sí, Arthur intentó luchar contra su propio instinto cuando el francés separó las piernas para recibirlo, y de pronto sus ojos vuelven a abrirse como un espasmo violento. Ve el rostro de Francis de cerca, blanco y suave, sus pestañas rubias censurando sus ojos y se aleja de él, porque no puede, no debe abandonar la mentira y continuar con la sinceridad.

Francis lo ve de pie, nervioso, y aunque le apena su situación no puede evitar sentirse enternecido por la negación del abogado. A lo único que pudo atinar fue a pedirle unas torpes disculpas, a recibir unas todavía más torpes de parte de Arthur, quien al final de todo, tras el breve idilio de libertad, deseó irse inmediatamente.

Cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta, Francis detuvo su palabrería insustancial y sólo pudo decir una sola cosa.

—Me gustas Arthur, eso es lo que me pasa.

Él lo mira sin creerle nada. Aunque su rostro manifiesta desconcierto, no luce enojado. Sin embargo, no es nada de eso lo que realmente siente.

Es miedo.

—Me equivoqué —Continúa Francis—. Yo...

—Da igual. —Responde Arthur finalmente, y abriendo la puerta bruscamente se va, pretendiendo no volver a ese lugar nunca más.

Volvió a la oficina, trabajó como un obsesionado durante toda esa tarde y fue el último en volver a casa. Ya oscurecía, Charles fue a preguntarle qué tanto era lo que hacía como para no irse, a lo que insistió en que quería dejar listos varios contratos para que la próxima semana se le hiciera más relajada. Charles le creyó porque para él Arthur jamás mentía y se fue a su departamento, el último en el que ha vivido después de su separación con Anneliese. Por un segundo deseó irse con él a tomar algo, olvidarlo todo, olvidar la sensación, olvidar el recuerdo, olvidar hasta el primer día en el que comenzó a mentir. Pero qué sentido tendría si Charles jamás lo iba a entender.

Su hermano se fue, él se quedó allí. Todas las luces se apagaron y fue el último en salir, incluso después del personal de aseo. Llegó a su casa, no quiso comer, no quiso hablar ni siquiera con Isabel y al sentir que llegaba a su lado para dormir en la misma cama fingió estar dormido profundamente. Su mujer murmuró algo, tal vez se estaba lamentando porque igual esperaba encontrarlo despierto, y se recostó junto a él al apagar la luz.

Al otro día comenzaba el fin de semana. Arthur intentó evadir por todos los medios a su esposa e incluso le preguntó a Peter si debía ir a algún lado para ver si podía acompañarlo. Se sintió como un estúpido, uno de los auténticos. Su hijo le pidió si podía ir a dejarlo a la casa de uno de sus amigos, que igual eran varios kilómetros en auto, y le dejó dinero para que pudiera volver en autobús. Cuando llegó a casa, Isabel lo esperaba con el almuerzo servido y con Ann estudiando en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Miró a su hija, la princesa a la que adoraba con todo su corazón, y no logró sacarse de la cabeza a su sobrino. Pensó en Robert casi con lástima porque de verdad temía por él, si realmente Allistor sería capaz de levantarle la mano a su hijo tal como lo había hecho una vez con su hermano menor. Quiso llamarlo, preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo iba la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido, pero nada de eso hizo porque no encontró el valor suficiente. Tal vez Robert sí necesitaba confiar en alguien, James era una buena opción, pero sin dudas la peor de todas era guardar silencio respecto a quién era realmente.

Comió con su hija y su esposa intentando parecer tranquilo, igual de serio que siempre, dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer y se volvió a encerrar en su oficina en casa para atender casos particulares de defensa legal fuera de la empresa de su padre. De pronto, al mirar la esquina inferior de la pantalla de su computador, saltó una notificación del calendario.

Un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de su abuela, Alice, se cumplía el día domingo.

Probablemente ni siquiera su propio padre se acordaba de eso, quizás el único que lo recordaba era su abuelo Edmond, prácticamente imposibilitado de ir a la tumba de su esposa. Arthur iba todos los años, como si con ella pudiera sacarse de encima el peso de su mentira por un rato, para luego volver a su rutina fastidiosa, y que ahora, desde que Francis había aparecido en su vida, le resultaba alarmante también.

No le dijo a nadie que iría, ni en esa tarde de sábado ni en la mañana del día domingo donde tomó una ducha rápida, un desayuno insulso y agarró el auto hacia el cementerio. Alice Kirkland, rezaba la elegante lápida de la que alguna vez fue una distinguida señora de semblante tan bello como serio e imperturbable, de apariencia apática, pero diestra como un guerrero al momento de defender a su familia. Alice había comenzado a enfermarse cuando sus nietos empezaban a hacerse adultos, al menos los dos mayores. Fue allí donde manifestó los primeros síntomas del olvido.

Arthur la recuerda de mirada transparente cargada de inseguridad, como una niña pequeña perdida en medio de un bosque de concreto, buscando desesperadamente la mano de su madre. Lo que alguna vez fue una mujer fuerte y decidida, se había convertido en una prisionera dentro de un saco de piel conformado por olvidos y mares de recuerdos borrosos, una celda que apagó la luz de su ser para siempre, arrasando con recuerdos, alma y esencia para nunca más regresar. Y sin embargo es a Arthur a quien la vida embosca ahora, no a ella, quien ya nada siente, ni extraña, ni piensa, porque la memoria de Alice Kirkland ya no tiene tiempo ni lugar.

Arthur una vez lloró frente a ella, después de que Allistor lo atacara cuando era un adolescente. Jamás le dio detalles a su abuela, nunca le dijo que sentía miedo de ser quien era, de enfrentar a la vida como se debía y no detrás de un telón de teatro maltraído que lo hacía trizas. Alice acarició la mejilla del menor de sus nietos y no necesitó escuchar nada, porque sabía que Arthur era un chico reservado, serio, recatado con su intimidad aunque el corazón se le desgarrara de dolor, porque se sentía más traicionado que nunca por el hermano que más admiraba. Alice calmó su llanto, su ira, su desdén, y le dijo aquello que nunca más pudo borrar de sus recuerdos.

—Olvídalo, cariño— le dijo. Arthur no la miraba, sumergido su rostro en el hombro de su abuela. Ella, siempre valiente para enfrentar cualquier mirada, lo obligó a fijar sus ojos verdes en el rostro que ya no era tan terso como antes—. El olvido, Arthur —limpió su lágrima—, es una forma de venganza y perdón.

Él no lo entendió del todo, no hasta ahora, que intenta olvidarse del golpe y del insulto de su propio hermano casi a la fuerza. _El olvido es libertad_, continuó su abuela diciéndole, y cuán contradictorio era que Alice lo afirmara sin saber lo que su propia mente le depararía unos años después.

Alice se fue tan de a poco que ni siquiera alcanzó a decir adiós.

Arthur recuerda los primeros años del Alzheimer, en que su abuela ya no recordaba con exactitud su nombre. Muchas veces lo llamó Allistor, Charles o Hamish, incluso Frederick o Edmond, y cuando lo confundía con su marido Arthur decía que él era su nieto, el menor, y Alice se asombraba por lo parecido que era a su abuelo cuando era joven.

Fue cada vez más frecuente escuchar a Alice narrar su pasado, como si contarlo fuera la mejor forma de retenerlo contra su pecho para que al menos aquellos recuerdos más remotos no la abandonaran. Le contaba a Arthur (con quien más hablaba en sus momentos de descarga memorial) cómo vivió con su madre en Liverpool, cómo era su padre, qué muñecas le regalaba para las fiestas, la vez que conoció a Edmond, cómo había sido su primer beso, cuando se casó con él, cuando nació Frederick. Ya en los últimos momentos, antes de que comenzara a perder incluso el habla, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su hijo.

Necesita sonreír con tristeza al evocar ese tan agridulce recuerdo. Alice sí depositó mucho de ella en su nieto menor, pero lo que Arthur jamás olvidará, es cómo su abuela lo miraba. Muchas veces oyó que describían a su abuela como una mujer fría, pero para él, Alice, cuando le miraba, era el ángel más cálido y comprensivo del mundo. Siempre sintió que podría contarle cualquier cosa, que podría confesarle cualquier pecado o cualquier crimen y ella lo comprendería siempre, lo abrazaría y le diría que olvide, que siempre es mejor olvidar, que el olvido lo hacía libre.

Cuánto se arrepiente, de nuevo, de no haber sido al menos valiente con ella, con quien más lo merecía, y quien tal vez murió esperando esa confesión de parte de su nieto más especial, y él, un maldito cobarde y mentiroso, prefirió decirle no al olvido, pero si al silencio.

Y duele. Duele tanto que insensibiliza.

Caminó por los adoquines hasta llegar a la tumba de su abuela, se arrodilla junto a ella para dejar el modesto pero hermoso ramo de rosas blancas al frente de la lápida. Como siempre intenta ser sincero, ahora que está solo. Tal vez más tarde venga Frederick a visitarla, a dejarle flores, de esas que eran sus favoritas, para que así como Arthur se insistan más a sí mismos que a ella que jamás la olvidarán.

Pero por el momento es él quien está allí, solo, liberado, en el lugar menos indicado para sentirse bien por un segundo. Sabe que Alice ya no lo puede escuchar, pero de alguna forma siente que hablarle a ella es como hablarse a sí mismo, a su reflejo, con la ventaja de que éste no se puede burlar de él.

Y nada lo calma más que mirar la lápida, como si su abuela realmente estuviera allí sentada, esperándolo, anclada a la tierra de su eterno descanso. El silencio, imperturbable y sempiterno, no cambia ni con los pasos de alguien más detrás. Teme que sea Allistor, o su padre; es Charles, quien le palma el hombro despacio para dejar, junto a las flores que trajo, un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas.

—Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí. —le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

—No me pierdo esta fecha importante. —responde Arthur. Charles se ríe un poco.

—Tú y tus fechas importantes —Dice, haciendo alusión al aniversario de matrimonio, al de la empresa—. Esta fecha es triste Arthur, pero me causa curiosidad que sea más importante para ti que para cualquiera de nosotros.

El abogado guarda silencio. Su hermano no lo mira, como si evitara ponerlo nervioso. Luego de unos segundos, responde:

—La abuela era muy especial para mí, más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse.

—Lo sé —Charles mira la lápida, cansado—. El abuelo quiere venir a verla también, pero papá no quiere arriesgarse a que le dé otra crisis. Extraña mucho a la abuela.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Sí —Arthur tuerce la boca—. Me llamó ayer.

Hay silencio de nuevo.

—¿Allistor y Hamish vendrán a verla?

—No lo sé —Responde Arthur con la voz dura, dando el tema de Allistor por zanjado—. De todas formas, pensaba irme pronto.

Charles lo mira por fin, aunque el rubio no hace lo propio con él. Preocupado, no deja que el abogado se ponga de pie aún, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

—Arthur —lo llama—. Te noto extraño, hace ya varios días. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada —responde; aún no lo mira—. Mucho trabajo, es todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es sólo eso? —Charles insiste, y siente que está a punto de explotar—. Viejo, el trabajo nunca ha sido un problema para ti, eres el mejor abogado de todo el maldito Reino Unido —Arthur sonríe con modestia—. Hay algo que te sucede y es algo grave. Te conozco.

—No es nada importante. —miente, y como si todo le jugara en contra, siente que le tiembla la voz.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me cuentas qué es? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte...

—No—lo interrumpe—. Nadie me puede ayudar con esto. Tengo que resolverlo yo.

Charles lo suelta y Arthur se despide de él, quiere rehuirle a las preguntas, porque su hermano todos los días se vuelve un poco más observador, y él, un poco más valiente con Francis, un poco más cobarde con Isabel y con lo que conforma todo su mundo.

—Oye —lo escucha insistir, voltea hacia él y espera su voz—, si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo. Es que... no me gusta verte tan vacío Arthur... tan apagado...

—Estoy bien, en serio —respondió, intentando despreocuparlo; siente que le resultó precisamente todo lo contrario—. Estaré bien.

Y miente, miente una y mil veces, porque no estará bien mientras no busque un poco de alivio en alguna parte para continuar. Esa dosis de droga suficiente para encontrar la paz. Tiembla entero, y Charles, sorprendentemente, no lo nota.

—Eso espero...

Regresa al auto, arranca el motor, se mira en el espejo retrovisor y nota sus ojos más rojos que verdes. Sostiene el manubrio, lo aprieta con los dedos, todo el cuerpo le tiembla y absolutamente tenso suelta un grito de dolor que simplemente no puede guardarse. Está aterrado de todo cuanto ha sucedido en los últimos días. Siente que pierde todas las batallas que ha librado desde que conoce a Francis, ya no siente estabilidad en el trabajo, ni con su padre, ni con sus hermanos, ni con su esposa, ni siquieracon sus hijos.

Es momento de regresar a casa.

.

Ya es de noche, apenas consiguió volver a su expresión común antes de abrir la puerta principal. Isabel le preguntó dónde había estado, que Peter quería ir con él a ver un videojuego al centro comercial, Arthur se disculpó como pudo, hastiado de todo, se encerró en la habitación y luego en el baño para echar a correr el agua caliente y perderse, y así lo hizo durante toda esa semana hasta el viernes, cuando terminó agotado, perdido, rendido, sin querer regresar con Isabel ni sus hijos.

Había un solo lugar al que quería volver, y no era su casa, ni la casa de sus padres. Era al departamento de Francis, a sus manos y a su boca.

Ya estaba oscuro. Hamish, Charles y Allistor se habían ido. Al último lo vio fumarse un cigarrillo antes de subirse a su auto e irse y Arthur no puede evitar morderse el labio adelantándose a todos los hechos posibles. Su sobrino es otra de sus preocupaciones ahora. Allistor no le da lástima, por él puede irse al diablo, pero Robert es inocente y no sabe absolutamente nada de su padre, no como él al menos.

Como siempre es el último en irse. Al subir al auto el corazón le late con fuerza. Recuerda el beso, ese beso con Francis en el sofá, y la emoción que no sentía por un beso desde que Alfonso lo había besado cuando tenía apenas quince años le inundó, o incluso más. Con Francis sentía adrenalina pura, como si más que deseo hubiera un enfrentamiento implícito en cada gesto compartido, en cada mirada cómplice, y sin darse cuenta no está afuera de su casa aparcando su auto, está en la plaza donde hay varios edificios, donde vive Francis, donde, sabe, lo está esperando.

Es momento de mandar al diablo todo. A sus hermanos, a sus padres, a su negación permanente.

De mandar al diablo el golpe y el insulto de Allistor recibido hace tantos años.

Sube la escalera casi corriendo, da con el departamento que ya bien sabe cuál es. Toca el timbre, Francis le abre, lo recibe, le sonríe de esa maldita forma tan grata y como si el tiempo fuera eterno para ellos cierra la puerta, quedándose Arthur de pie en la sala.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, porque las palabras sobran, y sobrarán de allí en más. Sin embargo, la tentación para Francis es evidente. Acercándose a Arthur por la espalda, al tomarlo de los hombros y notar la tensión presente en cada músculo, es su respiración queda lo que hace que el inglés cierre los ojos casi por inercia. Todo se le agolpa. El cansancio, el agotamiento, el amor, el odio, el rechazo por sí mismo, la sensación de saber que hace algo incorrecto. Y sin embargo allí está, sucumbiendo ahora de manera más peligrosa, porque no es ninguna sorpresa que Francis esté tocándolo así, sabiendo perfectamente bien qué es lo que está buscando.

—Arthur —Lo llama con voz dulce, demasiado condescendiente, intentando sonar lo más comprensivo posible sabiendo que es eso lo que necesita, aunque lo oculte bajo el estoico gesto de sus manos empuñadas—. Mírame.

Él, entonces, se relaja un momento, porque ya no tiene nada que ocultar, porque está bien que después de tanto tiempo haya aparecido alguien a calmar todos y cada uno de sus demonios.

—Mírame... —insiste, y por fin lo mira a los ojos, se miran de manera más intensa de la que quisieran admitir, y Arthur deja entrever la desesperación que tantos años ha cargado. Francis, pese a lo que logra verla claramente se siente tan contrariado como preocupado. No es sano lo que a Arthur le pasa, la soledad en la que está sumergido, el grito de auxilio que brama. Lo lee todo de una manera demasiado sencilla. Eso es algo que Arthur agradece, porque ya no quiere seguir excusándose ni dando explicaciones.

Que lo escruten con la facilidad de quien protege sinceramente y sin condiciones le es desconocido, pero no se negará a la oportunidad.

—Todo está bien. —le dice, porque es cierto, porque no hay nada de malo en sincerarse y alejar a los fantasmas por un rato, en huir por un momento de la guerra a muerte que tiene en la cabeza todos los días al despertar junto a Isabel, al mirar la cara de su hermano mayor en la oficina, al ocultar su implacable verdad.

Francis le sostiene el rostro a cada lado con ambas manos, pero no insiste en que Arthur vuelva a mirarlo cuando vuelve a inclinar la cabeza. Sujetándose de las muñecas de Francis encuentra la fuerza necesaria para no acabar por derrumbarse. El suspiro que exhala es, por fin, el llanto que por tantos años ha reprimido en soledad.

Gimotea como un niño, tuerce la boca en una sonrisa invertida, frunce el ceño, y las lágrimas resbalan por su nariz hasta perderse en el piso. Tan pesada es su carga que no se da cuenta de cuando sus ojos humedecen directamente la camisa de Francis, allí en su hombro. Se agita, se deshace, y el abrazo del francés lo derrota por fin.

—No está bien —dice entre sollozos—. No está bien, Francis...

—Claro que sí —insiste con un beso dulce en su cabeza, contra el cabello rubio, corto y grueso del inglés—. Está bien desear ser libre, Arthur.

—Yo no tengo ese derecho —determina, tan cruelmente consigo mismo y con las esperanzas de Francis—. No lo merezco, no ahora. Hay demasiada gente que podría resultar dañada y yo...

—¿Quién?—Pregunta Francis— ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Tus hijos?

—Isabel... —dice, porque aún la quiere lo suficiente como para no herirla, y que ese sea un problema más en su cabeza sumado al de Allistor y su amenaza constante, lo vuelve todo más difícil. Tan difícil que no sabe exactamente dónde huir más que a los brazos de Francis.

Buscándole la mirada esquiva de nuevo, más roja que verde por el llanto, el francés lo enfrenta con la fortaleza que, espera, algún día Arthur tenga.

—Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano todos lo entenderán. —le sonríe infinitamente comprensivo.

—No todos. —Dice Arthur, tan tajante que llega a ser curioso para Francis.

—¿Quién no lo hará? —inquiere.

—Allistor.

Francis parpadea un par de veces sin entender.

—¿Tu hermano? —Arthur asiente sin mirarlo— ¿Por qué no?

—No me gusta hablar de eso.

El francés traga saliva.

—E-entiendo...

—Algún día voy a contártelo —se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se siente peor que un crío y eso lo avergüenza muchísimo—. Pero no ahora. No puedo.

Francis asiente quedamente.

La distancia vuelve a hacer presencia entre los dos, pero al mirarse Francis nota que Arthur no desea decir adiós ni irse. Y el inglés, pese al llanto, pese a la vergüenza y al conflicto interno en el que vive, sabe que Francis tampoco desea que él se vaya.

—Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —Le propuso el dueño de casa. Su voz tiembla, el rostro de Arthur enrojece por la idea—. Yo... —carraspea un segundo—, yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

Arthur quiere mostrar cortesía, desea hacerlo realmente, pero está tan cansado de fingir cualquier cosa que lo acepta todo a la primera. Entra al cuarto de Francis y lo nota pequeño, aunque la cama es para dos, cosa que lo hace sonrojarse al instante y agradece a todos los dioses conocidos que no lo haya notado. Cuando está a punto de verse solo en la habitación, gira hacia el francés para decirle lo último antes de terminar la noche.

—Gracias.

Y él le sonríe, como si no costara nada, como si todo en Arthur fuera paz y no guerra, como si se le hiciera tan fácil recibir una sonrisa sincera sin esperar nada más.

Francis besa su mejilla con lentitud y paciencia. Arthur recibe el gesto sin rechistar. Luego, lo ve cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Jura que, por un instante, las voces del pasado han dejado de hacer eco en sus emociones.


	11. You just trough away the key

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo XI:_

_"You just trough away the key to your heart"_

_xxx_

* * *

El recibimiento de la mañana del día sábado era uno de los más dulces que había vivido, si no es el que más lo ha conmovido en toda su vida. Francis, tocando la puerta de su propia habitación entra despacio, como si no quisiera perturbarlo, y se le escapa una risita al ver a Arthur desperezarse en la cama. El cuadro le contagia la sonrisa, y al sentarse en la cama ve que Francis le ha llevado desayuno.

—Té, tostadas, mermelada, jugo de naranja... No tenía té porque no me gusta, así que fui a comprarlo para ti.

—Gracias. —dice Arthur intentando sonar escueto, pero no le sale.

Francis lo mira insistentemente. El inglés se ve más relajado, sin ojeras ni cansancio. Luce casi adorable, se atreve a pensar.

Arthur también lo mira mientras come, y necesita preguntarle si durmió bien. El francés ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro, aunque la picardía se le nota en la mirada, y sin embargo no alcanza a hacerlo callar.

—Hubiera preferido dormir aquí, contigo.

La sonrisa de Francis es radiante, sincera, y Arthur lo percibe sin necesidad de mirarlo. Con parsimonia, deja la bandeja en el velador para levantarse. El dueño de casa pregunta si quiere que salga, a lo que asiente sin decir nada. Le ofrece la ducha, que no se preocupe por las molestias y que siempre que necesite hablar con alguien, él estará disponible para escucharlo.

Arthur, entonces, lo mira con extrañeza. Después detodo lo que ha sucedido entre los dos no logra entender la bondad de Francis, que lo trate con comprensión siéndole un extraño, y al preguntárselo, el francés le acaricia el rostro con el dorso de la mano, y como la más tierna amante, besa su mejilla y le deja con la intriga al salir.

Minutos después están en la sala del pequeño departamento, listo para irse. Francis bromea al preguntarle qué excusa le dará a su esposa. Ambos se ríen, aunque uno lo hace con más tristeza que otra cosa. Es momento de volver a la rutina.

—¿Puedo venir a verte el próximo sábado? —Pregunta Arthur.

—Claro que sí.

Luego, la triste pero esperada despedida. El abogado regresa a su casa, y Francis lo ve irse en su auto desde la ventana.

.

En el camino, el revisar su celular se vuelve casi un miedo porque teme encontrarse con lo que muy probablemente se encontrará. Mira la pantalla y la notificación de las llamadas perdidas de Isabel le salta inmediatamente. Lo llamó la noche anterior, en la madrugada y también durante la mañana, y Arthur pensó que claramente su esposa había estado bebiendo. Eso lo hace sentir todavía más culpable, y la sensación la arrastrará junto al recuerdo de Francis, embarrándolo.

Cuando llega, entra silenciosamente. Camina hacia la habitación principal y la presión se le agolpa en la garganta al confirmar su hipótesis. Isabel está dormida en la cama no porque haya trasnochado, sino porque está demasiado borracha como para despertar. Desde el umbral siente el aire de la habitación tan pesado que casi puede verlo, mira el velador del lado de Isabel y sobre él, la botella de ron está casi vacía. Incluso el vaso chato con los hielos derretidos aún está en su delicada mano.

Se acerca de a poco, le quita el vaso y lo deja sobre el mueble. Quiere despertarla, preguntarle qué le sucede para que esté bebiendo así, y al instante se arrepiente porque no puede ser tan descarado como para cuestionarla. No todos resisten las mentiras de la misma forma; la de Isabel es esa. Una de las más dañinas y silenciosas.

Arthur se pregunta cuál ha sido el camino que él eligió sin querer para soportar la suya.

Se sienta junto a ella, le acaricia el pelo y nota en sus mejillas lágrimas secas. Qué triste que es la vida de su esposa, llorando y bebiendo tanto que llega a dormirse por eso antes que por el sueño. Tiene puesto su pijama, el _babydoll_ rojo que tan hermosa la hace lucir, pero que en Arthur provoca más incomodidad que deseo, algo que ella sin dudas sabe, pero que no se atreve a reconocer.

Al final decide no despertarla. Mira su reloj, son las once de la mañana. Tal vez sea buena idea llevarle algo para comer cuando despierte.

Las habitaciones de sus hijos están a puerta cerrada. A qué hora se habrán dormido anoche, piensa Arthur. Saca su celular y le envía un mensaje a Francis para avisarle que llegó. Su respuesta es un emoji sonriente, un corazón verde y una pregunta de cómo están las cosas. Arthur responde con la misma sinceridad que el francés le ha inspirado desde que las cosas mejoraron entre ellos. No lo sé, dice; Isabel bebió tanto anoche que se quedó dormida, y mis hijos están encerrados en su habitación. Francis, comprensivo como él solo, le insiste en su disponibilidad para cualquier cosa que necesite, y la conversación llega hasta ahí.

En la tarde decide adelantar algo del papeleo de ciertos trabajos particulares fuera de la oficina. De pronto golpean su puerta, es Isabel, quien había despertado hace un par de minutos. Tiene una expresión de hastío que a Arthur le resulta doloroso y lo hace sentir culpable. Su esposa le insiste en preguntar en dónde pasó la noche, Arthur mintió diciendo que estaba en un hotel. Jamás se pensaría ella que su amigo lo había recibido para contenerlo con paciencia, y que le había prestado su techo. La conversación fue más silencio incómodo que confesión.

—Ayer fui al cementerio, se cumplía un aniversario más de la muerte de mi abuela —le informó, sintiéndose otra vez culpable por no decírselo como y cuando era lo correcto—. Me encontré con Charles, y... no quise volver a casa.

—Tranquilo —dijo ella, tan infinitamente comprensiva, aunque Arthur no la sintió tan genuina como la que Francis le ofrecía—. Sé que es una fecha difícil para ti —le acarició el rostro—. Pero me hubieras dicho, Arthur; te habría acompañado.

Él asintió, sintiéndose insignificante.

—Perdona por no responderte los llamados y por haberte preocupado —continuó—. Perdóname, Isabel...

Ella frunció el ceño sin entender nada y sin embargo, asiente por la preocupación que la invade.

—Perdóname por todo...

—Tranquilo, mi amor. —responde, abrazándose a él, y el abrazo que Arthur le corresponde es un grito de auxilio que no sabe cómo pedir.

Arthur insistió en que no se levantara, que él podría atenderla y que si quería, incluso podía cocinar. Isabel torció la boca y le sonrió con ese encanto que a cualquier hombre mataría, diciéndole que prefería pedir comida a domicilio. Arthur se quedó serio con un gesto infantil y ella largó una risa tierna, engañándolo a propósito al decirle que no era que su comida no le gustara, sino que era simplemente un poco inentendible. Arthur, al final, prefirió reírse con ella.

El fin de semana avanzó así, sin que Peter y Ann se dignaran a almorzar en el comedor, e Isabel sólo tomó una ducha para volver a recostarse. Arthur la acompañó durante todo ese sábado y el domingo en la noche. Cuando ya estaba pensando en la nueva semana de trabajo se acostó junto a su esposa, giró hacia ella y la miró con calcada preocupación.

No tardó en notarlo extraño.

—¿Qué pasa?

Arthur toma su mano en una caricia sincera en la preocupación que siente por ella, pero pasionalmente falsa.

—Isabel —comienza—, no es normal lo que te pasa con el alcohol.

Ella cambia el semblante inmediatamente.

—No me pasa nada con el trago, Arthur. Ya deja de preocuparte.

—Eso no es cierto —insiste—. Hace tiempo que estás abusando de eso, y te aconsejo que veas un especialista ahora antes de que empeores.

Isabel lo mira molesta.

—Te estoy diciendo que no tengo ningún problema —dice, cortante—. Puedo dejarlo cuando yo quiera.

—Estoy intentando ayudarte. Me preocupas, y no creas que Peter y Ann no se han dado cuenta.

—Sé perfectamente bien cuando algo les pasa a mis hijos —se defendió ella.

—Pero no cuando bebes.

Y eso acabó por enfurecerla.

—¡¿Y tú te das cuenta de cuando a mí me pasa algo?! —alzó la voz, casi sentándose en la cama —¡Nunca, en todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, te he sentido tan ausente, Arthur!

Él la mira seriamente, y aunque sabe que tiene absoluta razón, no permite que entrevea la culpa que se manifiesta en el tensar de sus manos. Isabel parece a punto de llorar. Siempre tan sensible.

—Sé que no me he comportado bien —reconoce, pero cambia el tema inmediatamente—, pero el problema ahora eres tú, Isabel; no me gusta que canalices esta crisis a través del trago.

Ella sabe que su esposo tiene razón. Frunce los labios, porque ya no le quedan argumentos. Agachando la mirada como una niña regañada, finalmente le responde:

—Haré un esfuerzo por mí misma primero —propone, Arthur la respeta pero no comparte la decisión—. Si no me resulta, buscaré ayuda.

Él asiente no tan convencido como ella espera.

—Y si eso llega a ser necesario, espero que estés a mi lado.

Él se tensa en el acto. Sonríe con nerviosismo, aunque Isabel jamás se da cuenta de eso.

—Claro que estaré a tu lado —dice.

Mentiroso, le dice su propia voz interna. Eres un mentiroso.

Su esposa quedó tranquila con esa respuesta. Se durmió junto a él mientras le abrazaba y la semana se volvió caos otra vez por la campaña del dichoso perfume. Francis aparecía bastante seguido por las oficinas, aunque jamás donde trabajaba Allistor. Con Arthur se saludaban desde la distancia con esa sensación de clandestinidad que a ambos seducía, mientras el proyecto seguía avanzando lentamente, con la histeria de Charles y de Hamish, algo que compartían aunque lo negaran.

Fue a la hora de almuerzo del día jueves cuando un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Arthur. Lo sobresaltó ver el nombre de su sobrino en el celular.

Era Robert, pidiéndole unos minutos para conversar.

Se encontraron en una plaza cerca de la oficina. El muchacho había conseguido unos minutos libres entre las clases de la universidad. Qué nostálgico fue para Arthur verlo caminar, exactamente igual que Allistor, hasta el mismo peinado y la personalidad avasalladora que su hermano poseía. James era distinto, más parecido a Emma, a su dulzura y coquetería. Robert sacó de su padre tanto la apariencia como la forma de ser, de sonreír, de caminar. Carraspeó un momento y cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo saludó con toda la calma que pudo.

—Gracias por venir, tío —Le dijo el muchachito. Su tío asintió en señal de que no habría problema.

—Bien, niño —contestó, sintiéndose extraño de hablarle con aparente indiferencia y superioridad a la copia exacta de su hermano mayor—. Cuéntame.

Robert titubeó unos segundos, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar. ¿Qué decirle exactamente a Arthur? ¿Plantear su curiosidad o excusarse?

—¿Robert? —Inquirió, mirándolo con preocupación. Su sobrino ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.

El muchacho buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y su chaqueta. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con apuro. Esa acción por parte del chiquillo evocó aún más los días de su adolescencia. Hasta para fumar, era parecido a Allistor.

Lo vio exhalar, y simplemente esperó.

—Estoy preocupado —admitió, contrariado. Arthur le preguntó por qué—. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, que sabes guardar un secreto, pero...

El rubio se tensó. Era obvio que iba a hablar de lo que sucedió esa noche en la discoteca. Carraspeó otra vez, y le echó la culpa al humo del cigarrillo.

—¿Pero...? —continuó, buscándole los ojos; Robert jamás lo miró.

—Ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome —Arthur tragó saliva—. Quiero que mi mamá y mi papá sepan que yo...

—¿Alguien más lo sabe, además de mí? —Lo interrumpió, todavía incapaz de escuchar de la boca de su sobrino que quería contarle algo así a Allistor.

—No. Ni siquiera James lo sabe —dijo. Agitó con su dedo pulgar el extremo del cigarrillo. Las cenizas cayeron al piso igual que su compostura —. Tú eres el único, aunque no estaba en mis planes que lo supieras.

Arthur suelta una risa nerviosa. Por favor, ruega a cualquier deidad que lo pueda escuchar; que no me pregunte qué hacía yo ahí.

—Al menos aligeré un poco la carga desde ese día —reconoce el muchacho.

—Eso es bueno —dice.

Robert alza su mirada tan verde como la de su padre, como la del propio Arthur, y lo deja prácticamente paralizado. Lo ve débil y asustado, y con justa razón, se dice el rubio, aunque su sobrino no lo sepa.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea decírselo a mis papás? —pregunta con genuina inocencia.

Por un momento siente como sus recuerdos le arden. No, no es buena idea, nunca será buena idea decirles. Pero cómo confesarle algo así a quien menos responsabilidad podría tener, el ser más ajeno a los errores de su padre.

—Escucha —dice Arthur con voz tensa, a Robert no le sorprende, conoce bien a su tío—. Yo que tú, se lo contaría a Emma primero. Estoy seguro de que ella te entenderá perfectamente bien —el pelirrojo lo mira con escepticismo—. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ella ya sabe que tú eres... —titubea otra vez—, bueno, eso.

Robert sonríe amargamente, casi compadeciéndose de él.

—¿Que soy homosexual? —desvía la mirada hacia otro lado. Qué extraño resulta verlo y oír decir algo así—. No lo creo —da otra calada al cigarrillo—. Solía celebrarme mucho cuando llevaba distintas novias a la casa. No tiene ningún motivo para pensarlo.

Arthur vuelve a mirarlo. No lo nota triste ni desesperado, y eso le agrada muchísimo. Es, sin dudas, mucho más valiente de lo que él lo fue y lo será.

Le gusta pensar que Robert confió en él voluntariamente, aún cuando hubiera podido perfectamente olvidarse del asunto y mantenerse esperanzado en que no le diría nada a nadie. Le gusta que sea aguerrido, que esté dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo con tal de ser tan libre como lo merece.

No como él, que se quedó estancado en Allistor y en la farsa de Isabel. Su refugio, su cárcel, su miedo.

—Me alegro por tu determinación, niño —Reconoce genuinamente—. Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa.

—Lo que quieras, tío.

—Cuando se lo digas a tu padre, quiero estar presente.

Robert frunce el ceño. ¿Qué clase de petición era esa?

—C-claro... ¿Pero por qué? —inquiere, curioso.

Arthur le revuelve el cabello, como muestra de cariño. Se encoge de hombros simplemente sin responderle la pregunta, aunque en su fuero interno lo tiene absolutamente claro.

—Gracias, tío —dice finalmente. El mayor lo atrae en un abrazo sincero, breve, desde el que puede sentir lo asustado que está en el fondo. ¿Sabrá el muchacho sobre la aversión de su padre hacia los homosexuales? ¿Sería correcto decírselo?

Arthur finalmente le informa que debe volver a la oficina. Robert asiente y le dice que no hay problema, que pueden irse juntos hasta la siguiente avenida y de ahí él tomaría un bus hacia la universidad. El abogado pensaba que se salvaría de la pregunta de su sobrino, pero no.

Cuando estaban justo afuera de la agencia, el lugar menos indicado porque era obvio que Allistor estaba cerca de ahí, el menor miró a tu tío antes de despedirse de él.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Arthur palidece.

—Dime...

—¿Qué hacías ese día en esa discoteca? Aún no lo entiendo.

Carraspea otra vez, inquieto.

—Verás... —comienza a escribir su mentira—, e-estoy investigando un caso de agresión sexual que ocurrió ahí, en contra de un chico.

—¿En serio? —Robert parece creerle. Arthur asiente—. Pero tú eres abogado comercial, que yo sepa.

—Es mi especialidad —se explica, nervioso—, pero eso no significa que me esté prohibido defender otro tipo de casos.

Robert lo mira y asiente, medio incrédulo.

—Ah, entiendo... —Arthur cruza los dedos para que su sobrino termine convencido con tan patética mentira—. Bueno, ya debo irme.

Minutos después se encierra en su oficina. Tiene la urgente necesidad de cerrar las persianas y hasta de ponerle llave a la puerta. Ahora, más que nunca, Robert le preocupa. Le asusta lo que es capaz de hacerle Allistor, de cómo reaccionará. A lo mejor, se dice, con su hijo será distinto a con su hermano menor, pero eso no lo tranquiliza en nada. La homofobia es un mal transversal.

Cuando llega a casa ese día, lo primero que hace es buscar el contacto de su sobrino y escribirle para agradecerle la confianza, y recordarle que no está solo.

Luego, a los minutos, un Emoji sonriente aparece y como si pudiera contagiarlo, Arthur también sonríe.

Ese sábado tendrá mucho que contarle a Francis.


	12. Don't get burned

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo XII:_

_"Don't get burned"_

_xxx_

* * *

Todo el día viernes Arthur se encargó de trabajar lo más concentrado posible, casi sin siquiera salir de la oficina. Lo único que hizo fue recibir un sándwich de la cafetería, el té más grande que pudo pedir y que, a los minutos, fue llevado a su escritorio por Charles. Le preguntó cómo estaba, cómo iban las cosas con Isabel y si ya podía contarle eso que tan silencioso lo traía desde hace un buen tiempo. El abogado no era particularmente hablador, pero su hermano mayor, al menos, creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para decir cuándo el silencio era por algún problema que lo aquejaba.

Charles lo miró durante unos segundos, con un gesto de inquietud claro en sus verdes ojos y sus dientes apretados. Arthur no tardó en sentirse incómodo.

—Si me vas a decir otra cosa, que sea rápido —dijo, casi reaccionando a la defensiva.

El otro se echó hacia atrás.

—Sí, otra cosa —contestó por fin—. Papá dice que vayas a su oficina.

Arthur lo miró por encima del vaso de cartón de su té.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó con extrañeza.

—Yo qué sé —dijo, mirando su elegante reloj—, seguro te quiere encargar algo.

El menor de los hermanos se quedó pensativo un momento, mirando la pantalla de su computador, pensando si podría dejar ese tema en particular durante unos minutos e ir.

Le agradeció a Charles por avisarle y luego de eso su hermano volvió a su lugar de trabajo. Cuando acabó de tomar su té y de comer el sándwich fue a la oficina de su padre. Pasó por fuera de la de Allistor sin poder evitar mirar hacia adentro. Parecía bastante concentrado también.

Cuando llegó, golpeó. Frederick lo hizo pasar. Sentándose frente a él, vio que su padre estaba pendiente más del monitor de su oficina que de su presencia allí.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí —dijo para hacerlo aterrizar.

—¡Ah, sí! Perdona, Arthur —respondió.

El hombre mayor comenzó exponiendo un trato con una agencia de abogados que estaba buscando publicidad en los servicios que prestaba su empresa. Arthur lo escuchó con atención, informándose además de que Frederick había pensado en él porque como ya conocía de leyes, seguro podría encajar mucho mejor con la abogada que debía finalmente poner la firma para cerrar el trato. La campaña, decía, sería breve y simple, sin tanta parafernalia de luces o diseño, porque lo que le pedían era bastante formal, y por supuesto, no empañaría el proyecto principal del momento: la del perfume de Lancôme.

Arthur lo entendió absolutamente y concordó sin ninguna objeción con la información de Frederick.

—Pero hay un problema hijo —dijo el hombre, arrugando el ceño como si pudiera entrever el "no" del abogado.

—¿Cuál es?

—En realidad son dos —le insistió en que lo soltara de una vez—. El primero, es que tendrás que viajar a Liverpool. El segundo, es que es este fin de semana. Perdona por no avisarte antes, pero es que lo había olvidado por completo...

Arthur no se sorprendió por eso. ¿De dónde había sacado Charles la cabeza atolondrada? Ahí estaba la respuesta.

—Y quieres que vaya a Liverpool este sábado.

Su padre titubeó titubeó.

—Ehm... Sí —el abogado se mantuvo quieto en su lugar—. ¿Podrías, hijo? Por supuesto tendrás tus horas extras pagadas como corresponde, de eso no te preocupes.

—No, no. Es que tenía planes para mañana pero... —guardó silencio abruptamente. No quería escuchar bromas pesadas de su padre—. Creo que puedo ajustarlos al viaje.

Frederick sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Entonces eso es un sí?

—Sí —respondió Arthur y cerraron el trato.

A las dieciocho horas con treinta minutos estaba en casa. Isabel lo esperaba, estaba preparando paella, una comida típica de sus tierras mediterráneas. Peter y Ann estaban en casa también. Ayudó a su mujer a poner la mesa y mientras cenaban, les informó del repentino viaje.

Les dijo que recién su padre le había avisado y que no le quedó más remedio que decirle que sí, explicándole además por qué él, a juicio de Frederick, era el más indicado para hacer el trato. Ann le preguntó cuándo volvía y le dijo que estaría de vuelta en casa el domingo en la tarde o, a más tardar, en la noche. Peter se quedó medio desilusionado porque quería ir al estadio de fútbol ese sábado con su papá, pero Arthur le prometió que irían el sábado subsiguiente sin falta. Insistió además en que sólo quería cerrar el trato y volver inmediatamente a casa.

Esa noche Isabel se le durmió abrazada y él, como siempre, se sintió un terrible mentiroso. Cuando iba a ser medianoche todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, urgido porque lo que más deseaba era precisamente ver a Francis y con esa petición de su padre evidentemente no podría. Se levantó hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y cuando regresó, vio en su celular un mensaje del francés. Al parecer, tampoco podía dormir.

Le preguntaba si la visita del día sábado seguía en pie. Arthur, con desasosiego, torció la boca antes de tomar el celular. Entonces, como si una ampolleta se le hubiera encendido, tomó el aparato y salió al baño de visitas de su casa. Allí se encerró y lo llamó.

—Buenas noches —contestan al otro lado de la línea, tan coqueto como siempre. Curiosamente, no había sonido de música de discoteca ni nada. Al parecer estaba simplemente solo, en su departamento. Le hizo mucha ilusión a Arthur, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, que haya estado impaciente por verlo—, qué grata sorpresa.

—Hola Francis —dijo Arthur en el tono más plano que encontró— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió simplemente—, aunque ahora mejor —el abogado rodó los ojos por la cursilería—¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí —dijo sin rodeos.

Le explicó lo del viaje y los motivos por los que debía hacerse presente en Liverpool, en una repetición exacta de lo que le dijo a su familia esa misma tarde. Al final, le dijo que lamentablemente no podría ir a visitarlo y Francis, ni tonto ni perezoso, captó inmediatamente la intención de Arthur, y evidentemente él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad que el inglés le ofreció en bandeja, aunque no lo admitiera ni lo dijera directamente.

—¿Y si voy contigo a Liverpool?

Arthur sonrió de medio lado, triunfante. Aunque se hizo el desentendido por un rato.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió— Será sólo un viaje de trabajo.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —rió coqueto —Lo pasaremos bien igual, te lo prometo.

Se mordió el labio, entusiasmado como un crío.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para el día sábado. Lo pasó a buscar temprano para ir al aeropuerto donde dejó su vehículo. Llegaron al hotel en el que Frederick le dijo que se hospedara y Arthur pidió una habitación para dos, disimulando lo mejor que pudo que andaba con Francis. Llegaron justo a la hora de almuerzo, y antes de que al abogado se le ocurriera pedir comida, el francés se ofreció para cocinar. Él por supuesto, no se negó.

Durante toda esa tarde se planteó la interrogante de por qué era tan reconfortante hacer esa clase de cosas tan cotidianas con él. Era como si no fuera un ser aparte y lo conociera desde siempre. Verlo cocinar mientras conversaban de cualquier tema instauró una atmósfera tan cálida que las horas volaron, más aún cuando comieron, cuando después Arthur deseó ir a darse una ducha y Francis simplemente esperarlo viendo alguna serie o programa de televisión. Se sentía bien ser sincero no solamente con lo que era, sino también con lo que comenzaba a percibir en sus emociones y sensaciones.

No mirar a todas partes, no buscar explicaciones ni excusas, no titubear ante alguna propuesta; sino simplemente ser, existir genuinamente, porque le dieron el regalo del aliento y lo goza solo estando, solo siendo.

El francés lo vio salir vestido del cuarto de baño y le sonrió con sinceridad. Le dijo que ahora iría él y Arthur le informó que si no lo encontraba al salir que no se preocupara, que tal vez estaría en la reunión con la abogada. Francis cerró la puerta por dentro y el británico buscó el número de teléfono de su padre para avisarle que ya estaba en Liverpool y que le enviara el contacto de quien debía cerrar el trato con él. A los pocos minutos Frederick respondió.

La hora estaba coordinara para las cuatro de la tarde en un café cercano al hotel. Se vistió con su típico traje formal y se dirigió a pie al lugar. Entró y pidió un té de manzanilla que disfrutó como ningún otro té en su vida, sintiéndose casi como un imbécil por tener la irrefrenable necesidad de sonreír por todo. Qué bien se sentía la libertad y la lejanía del teatro.

Cinco minutos antes de las cuatro llegó una mujer rubia, de elegantes anteojos rectangulares que al acercársele, le preguntó si él era el abogado Arthur Kirkland, quien lo confirmó. Se saludaron y él le ofreció cordialmente tomar asiento y un café. Ella pidió un capuchino de vainilla. Ante todo, pidió disculpas por hacerlo trabajar un fin de semana y él le quitó inmediatamente importancia diciendo que no tenía ningún problema con estar allí. Después de la cordialidad, la abogada expuso su petición. Le dijo que era la representante de un prestigioso bufete de abogados de Liverpool que se encargaba principalmente de la defensa a deudores, además de ejemplificar algunos de los casos en los que resultaron ganadores en algunos juzgados. Arthur la escuchó atentamente diciéndole que él se especializaba en el derecho económico y sobre todo comercial, por lo que tenía ideas más que suficientes acerca del trabajo de dicho bufete. Ella, que inmediatamente se había presentado como Monique, le expuso los puntos en los que deseaba que fuera encaminada la publicidad de su agencia, y Arthur recomendó modificar algunos puntos para que el resultado final fuera atractivo sin abandonar totalmente la formalidad.

Monique quedó muy conforme y dijo que expondría el acuerdo con los principales socios. Le dio su correo y número telefónico para que se sintiera libre de consultarle cualquier duda y antes de retirarse, le dijo que el café había sido cortesía de él.

Volvió al hotel con un entusiasmo particular. Francis estaba en el sofá y cuando lo vio llegar, lo saludó con su clásica elegancia y seducción. Arthur se sentó a su lado dejándose caer a cuerpo muerto y el francés no tardó en recibirlo en un abrazo gentil.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó, mirándolo con cariño.

—Bien —respondió, más entusiasmado que nunca en comentar la reunión de trabajo que había tenido. Con Isabel nunca se sintió con muchas ganas de hablar de eso—. La abogada era de Mónaco. Tenía tu mismo acento insoportable.

Entonces soltó una risa nasal, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás. Lo traía suelto. Lo notó de inmediato.

—El acento del lenguaje propio del amor, _cher_ —coqueteó, sin dejar de sonreírle. El inglés rio con socarronería.

—El lenguaje de la cursilería y lo empalagoso —contraatacó, igual de sonriente, aunque entusiasmado porque siempre sería divertido sacarle ronchas a cualquier francés.

Francis terminó de reír con esa sutileza tan encantadora y le preguntó si tenía hambre. Arthur le dijo que sí, pero que podía pedir algo para no tener que cocinar. Pidieron canelones y mucho jugo de naranja. Después, un té y un café y acabaron la tarde en la cama frente al televisor viendo una de esas series británicas que, según el cursi francés, tenían los guiones más pretensiosos y arrogantes.

El británico le exigió más respeto con su producción nacional y el contrario le reprochó la emoción carente en las escenas que se suponía que debían ser románticas. _Es que tú eres un moñas_, le dijo. _Y tú un amargado_, respondió. _Prefiero ser un amargado que un romántico patético_. _¿Te parezco yo un patético?_ Y la pregunta se quedó sin respuesta por parte del abogado. Sólo un sonrojo leve apareció en su cara de malas pulgas y su gesto nervioso.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse más patético que cualquier romántico empedernido de siglos pasados y recientes. Iba a decirle que no, pero Francis se le adelantó al tomarle la mano, acariciar el dorso con su pulgar y llamarlo en medio de la luz tenue, la voz perdida de los actores de la serie, la calidez de su piel y el terciopelo de su sutil acento.

Se le acercó de a poco, como si fuera un gato buscando cariño. Arthur lo permitió porque no fue capaz de negarse. Dejó que se apoyara en su pecho, viéndole sonreír con encanto, y su respiración atravesó la tela de su finísima camisa.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Lo miró a los ojos, encontrando más emoción de la que esperaba ver. No dudaba que Francis sintiera interés en él, algo que sin dudas era mutuo, pero ¿y si se salía de control?

Inocente como un muchachito, preguntándose aquello que hace tiempo ya sabe.

Asintió sin decir una sola palabra, cerrando los ojos. El de ojos azules se le acercó despacio, y en medio de la oscuridad de la mirada censurada sólo sintió los labios cálidos acariciar los suyos, como si cualquier roce, por más ínfimo que fuera, pudiera espantarlo. Arthur lo atrajo de la nuca, diciendo más de él y de su urgente necesidad que de cualquier otra cosa. Le urgía sentir algo todavía más genuino que la sinceridad, que la tranquilidad de estar lejos. Sentir con él todo lo que un hombre es capaz de sentir.

Y, sin embargo, el beso de Francis es lento, atento, permitiéndose respirar cada emoción de Arthur plasmada en toda su piel y sus gestos inseguros, con la inexperiencia cruda en cómo abrir el corazón sin miedo a lo que dirán. Percibe el temor, la inseguridad, y al entenderlo necesita sonreírle como un instructor y contagiarle la sonrisa. Arthur actúa según lo poco que se conoce a sí mismo y a lo que es capaz de sentir.

Pero cuando siente que el beso es insuficiente, tanto para Francis como para él mismo, se detiene en seco. Abre los ojos abruptamente, el francés lo nota y lo mira también, separándose un segundo, notando en la mirada bajo las gruesas y desprolijas cejas un temor a continuar, a seguir avanzando.

Y al este sonreír ampliamente, lo mira sin entender nada.

―Tienes los ojos más verdes que he visto en mi vida y ahora recién puedo darme cuenta.

El abogado suelta una risita breve, grave, contra la boca de Francis.

De pronto, entre el suave y delicado idilio, el dulzor que le ofrece con los labios, las manos y el aroma de su cabello cayendo por su rostro, el celular de Arthur suena. Ni siquiera quiere mirar la pantalla para ver quién es. Francis le mira, interrogante, todavía tan cerca que parece irresistible no seguir besándolo.

―¿No va a contestar, señor abogado?

No dice ni hace nada. No quiere salir de ahí y, en cierta forma, Francis es capaz de entenderlo.

―Puede ser importante.

Finalmente Arthur se digna a tomar el celular y al mirar el nombre en la pantalla, cae de golpe a tierra de nuevo y la tensión regresa a él como si hubieran apretado un botón en su cerebro.

Es Robert.

Mira al francés sin saber exactamente qué decirle. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Pedirle ayuda o decirle que lo deje solo?

―¿Quién es, Arthur? ―Pregunta preocupado.

―Es mi sobrino.

Francis alza las cejas, extrañado.

Tanto se demoró en contestar que, finalmente, el tono de la llamada cesó. A los pocos minutos suena de nuevo, brevemente. Robert le acaba de dejar un mensaje de voz. Tiene terror de escucharlo, y ya no le queda más remedio: si quiere permanecer íntegro, tiene que estar Francis con él aunque sea para brindarle apoyo moral.

―Prometo explicártelo todo ―comienza Arthur justificándose, con voz tensa y dura, tan propio de él en situaciones como esas ―. Escúchalo conmigo. Las preguntas puedes hacérmelas después.

Francis no le quita la mirada de encima jamás, y asiente.

Se sientan al borde de la cama, el francés le baja el volumen a la televisión y Arthur sube el de su celular. La voz de Robert suena exactamente igual a la de Allistor y no puede evitar evocar recuerdos desagradables. El otro lo notó, pero había prometido no hacer preguntas aún.

Su sobrino le decía que había hablado con James, que le contó que era homosexual y que si bien no se lo tomó a mal, notó que en los ojos de su hermano algo había cambiado. Francis abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y miró a Arthur entendiendo todavía menos, quien mirándolo severamente le recordó el pacto de silencio. Robert además le dijo que aún no hablaba con su madre, que lo haría cuando la viera más desocupada del trabajo, y eso sería posible muy probablemente el próximo viernes. Agregó además que quería decirle a todos en su casa primero y recién ahí hablar con su padre. Arthur asintió una vez. _Cuando se lo cuente a mamá_, decía Robert, contrariado; _esperaré unos días a que lo asimile para estar con ella, con James y contigo cuando hable con papá. Espero que lo pueda entender._

―No lo hará ―susurró convencido. Francis lo miró con preocupación.

Robert continuó con un suspiro cansado. El tenso muchachito finalizó con algo simple: _gracias por apoyarme. Esto no me está resultando tan fácil como pensaba... Cuando tengas disponible, avísame para coordinarlo todo en mi casa. Un abrazo, tío Arthur._

Silencio sepulcral.

Apagó el celular. Se puso de pie, caminó por la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado intentando liberar un poco de tensión. Francis lo miró en todo momento como si fuera a cometer alguna locura. Pensó en preguntar de nuevo, pero el estrés visible de Arthur lo detenía sin remedio y al hacerse de noche, el abogado seguía en silencio. Al dormir juntos, en la misma cama, sin tocarse y ni siquiera hablarse, lo único que Francis recibió en respuesta a todas sus dudas fue que el vuelo de regreso a Londres era a las dos de la tarde y en la mañana, al desayunar, todavía ambos en silencio, se preguntaban por qué apagar la felicidad y sinceridad de Arthur era tan fácil de lograr.

Años de silencio y de mentiras habían calado tan hondo, que sería extremadamente difícil convencerlo de que algo diferente a su teatro podía ser mejor que eso.

El auto de Arthur seguía en el aeropuerto de Londres. Fue a dejar a Francis a su departamento, se despidieron sin decir mucho ni insistir demasiado en lo bonito que había sido compartir un fin de semana lejos de toda esa porquería que volvía a Arthur todos los días un poco más gris. El francés pensó incluso en que ese mocoso, el hijo de su hermano mayor, ya le caía mal por arrancárselo de los brazos sin que pudiera hacer nada, y luego suspiró pesadamente contra la ventana del asiento de copiloto al darse cuenta del tamaño de tal inmadurez.

Bajó y lo vio alejarse. Volvió a la rutina del secreto y lo prohibido, tal cual Arthur lo haría apenas cruzara la puerta principal de su casa.


	13. Because nothing gets though

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo XIII:_

_"Because nothing gets though"_

_xxx_

* * *

El regreso a casa, cargado de silencio y la censura de su propio sentir, lo sumergió en la hermética expresión que Isabel notó en su rostro al verlo llegar ese día domingo pasadas las seis de la tarde. Ya estaba oscuro, y Arthur alegó cansancio por el vuelo de regreso y haber conducido desde el aeropuerto hasta casa. Comió, todavía silencioso, y se duchó después de besar los labios de su esposa al avisarle que quería irse a dormir. Cuando el sueño lo abrazó con el manto mullido del recuerdo de Francis miró su teléfono para avisarle que ya había llegado, que le agradecía su compañía y le insistía en que no se preocupara por él, que apenas pudiera le contaría todo.

Al acostarse en la cama, sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas y el aroma de la piel de Isabel en las mismas, le respondió a su sobrino el mensaje de voz.

―Hola Robert ―comenzó, volviendo a tensarse casi por acto-reflejo―. No pude responderte antes porque estaba en Liverpool por mi trabajo. Me alegro sinceramente por lo valiente que eres. Este fin de semana puedo ir a tu casa sin problemas. Por favor cuéntame cuando hables con Emma, quiero saber todos los detalles. Gracias por confiar en mí. Un abrazo también.

En eso, Isabel entra a la habitación. Nota a Arthur preocupado; no puede evitar preguntarle qué le sucede y la respuesta que recibe es silencio, acompañado de una mirada nerviosa. Recostándose a su lado, insiste en preguntar, genuinamente contrariada. Él todavía percibe esa falta de comodidad pues no es la misma que siente con Francis, y nunca lo será.

―Es Robert ―Dice, con tono alterado.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―Pregunta Isabel.

―No puedo decírtelo ―agacha la mirada, y aunque omitirle información a su esposa es, en este caso, más justificado que en cualquier otro porque implica la integridad de su sobrino, todo lo que no le dice lo hace sentir culpable ―, no todavía, al menos. Pero prometo contártelo cuando sea él quien lo diga todo.

―Me estás preocupando, Arthur ―sonríe ella, nerviosa.

―No es nada grave ―dice él antes de que la mujer se preocupe más―. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, es un asunto que le corresponde resolver por su cuenta.

Isabel tuerce la boca, escéptica. Intenta convencerla de nuevo y finalmente ella decide confiar en él, cosa que agradeció sinceramente aunque no volvió a decir nada al respecto durante los siguientes días, tiempo por el que arrastró más nerviosismo del que normalmente se le veía con cada gesto en la oficina. No estaba realmente nervioso por Robert, sino por él mismo.

Lo hacía sentir tan egoísta preocuparse tanto de sí en una situación como esa, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Le daba miedo, y cómo decir lo contrario si Allistor le palpitaba en la cabeza todos los días desde los quince años, el terror al rechazo, al estigma, la brutalidad que puede alcanzar una persona homófoba al juzgar a alguien. Y lo peor de todo es que Robert pensaba, aún con inocencia, que su padre lo aceptaría, aunque no le agrade ni lo entienda. Ese visceral silencio respecto a quién era su hermano realmente lo envenenaba todos los días un poco más. ¿Conocería aquel secreto alguien además del propio Arthur? ¿Lo conocería Emma?

Lo había disimulado tan bien antes de lo que sucedió esa tarde con Alfonso que jamás se lo esperó, ni siquiera en sus más remotas posibilidades. Tal vez no fue tanto el golpe o el insulto que bien pudo haber recibido de alguien más fuera de su círculo familiar, sino el factor sorpresa que lo aplastó sin piedad hasta reducirlo a nada delante de Allistor.

Años recriminándose el no haberse defendido, en no haberle preguntado nunca en los años futuros el por qué de su reacción, por qué simplemente no lo aceptó como lo que vio en la sinceridad de Arthur, vista igualmente en los gestos de Alfonso, compartidos, unidos, verdaderos; pero no. Eligió el primer impulso, la violencia, la ofensa, y dejar marcado a su hermano menor, el que más profesaba admiración por él, por el resto de su vida.

Porque mucho podrá Arthur desear esclarecer la nebulosa que tiene delante gracias a Francis, sincerarse consigo mismo y con él, con todos; pero esa herida nunca sanará por completo y tal vez, piensa el abogado con dolorosa resignación, es un precio justo por rehuirle a la bomba que, sabe, le explotará en la cara.

Pero de momento continúa con su vida laboral. El contrato con el bufete de abogados avanza, la campaña del perfume de Dior también, Charles sigue igual de atolondrado que siempre (lo que varias sonrisas le saca, alivianando un poco todas sus cargas) y sus conversaciones por teléfono con Francis son cada vez más frecuentes. Para su sorpresa, Robert no volvió a aparecerle en la cabeza, hasta que escuchó ese día su celular junto con su nombre en la pantalla. Se le heló la espina dorsal, pero intentó guardar las apariencias y contestó lo más calmado posible mientras iba a cerrar la puerta de su oficina con llave, por si acaso.

―Dime ―ordenó Arthur, empuñando su mano desocupada por la ansiedad.

―Hablé con mi mamá ―confesó el muchachito con voz temblorosa. El abogado cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, contrariado. Respiró fuertemente y contestó:

―¿Y qué te dijo?

Robert guardó silencio unos segundos. Luego le dijo que no podía contárselo por teléfono, así que en menos de veinte minutos el rubio ya estaba presente en el lugar donde acordaron verse. Lo invitó a almorzar, porque se notaba que tenía hambre, y allí lo escuchó con paciencia y silencio.

Su sobrino parecía, al principio, menos tenso incluso que el propio Arthur. El muchachito pensó en decirle que parecía él el que se iba a sincerar con su familia respecto a su sexualidad, pero prefirió quedarse callado por más tiempo hasta que su tío lo miró a los ojos y, haciendo un sobresfuerzo por relajarse, logró mantenerse con los pies en la tierra mientras hablaba.

―Cuéntame, niño.

Un suspiro de cansancio, y el jovencito le contó todo en detalle.

―Después de que hablé contigo la semana pasada ―desvió su mirada verde hacia el plato de ensalada―, me fui a mi casa. No tenía ánimos de ir a clases. Menos mal que en el café tenía la tarde libre. Mamá me notó extraño, tú la conoces. Suele darse cuenta de inmediato cuando algo no anda bien, como pasó con el tío Charles y la tía Anneliese ―el abogado necesita reírse un poquito mientras asiente―. Me dijo que me veía más triste, más preocupado, que ya no tenía ánimo; me preguntó si el problema era la universidad, el trabajo, si había tenido alguna pelea con papá ―Arthur afila la mirada ―. Le dije que no a todo, y cuando se rindió en adivinar, le dije que necesitaba confesarle algo. Algo importante.

En eso llegó el mesero a retirar los platos. Preguntó si deseaban algún postre, a lo que dijo que no. El pelirrojo iba a responder lo mismo pero su tío le dijo que podía pedir uno, que iba por su cuenta. Como el niño que, de alguna manera, todavía era Robert, pidió helado de chocolate. En un segundo volvieron a verse solos.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―inquirió nuevamente.

―Me miró preocupada, me dijo que dejara de asustarla. Al final titubeé más de lo que debí, porque mamá es la mujer más comprensiva del mundo, la más buena; debí confiar mucho antes en ella ―dice con voz triste―. Le tomé las manos y le confesé que soy homosexual.

Arthur jamás se iba a acostumbrar a que el hijo de su hermano mayor dijera tal cosa, no de manera tan directa y siendo tan parecido a él. Volvió a recriminarse por pensar estupideces y continuó con su limitada participación en la charla.

―¿Y qué te dijo Emma?

―Al principio nada. Se quedó callada, como si no se lo esperara. Tampoco creo que haya dejado de ser obvio alguna vez, ¿sabes? Pero por algún motivo sentí que la hice decepcionarse de sí misma, y me lo confirmó después cuando me dijo que lo sentía por no haberse dado cuenta.

―¿No te insultó? ¿No te recriminó nada?

―La verdad no ―respondió con calma―. Me dijo simplemente que me apoyaba. Mamá es demasiado buena como para juzgarme por esto, pero al igual que a James, no vi que le hiciera mucha gracia.

―Pero lo acepta ―le dio ánimos, a su manera―. Te acepta, que es lo importante ―el chiquillo sonrió con resignación―. Sólo debes darle tiempo.

—Supongo... — dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros y probando el helado. Arthur le preguntó si le gustó, a lo que Robert asintió.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, le buscó la mirada verde que tanto se empeñaba su sobrino en esconder.

—Lo importante es que tienes una buena red de apoyo ahora —dijo, intentando sonreírle de la manera más honesta que pudo—. ¿Le dijiste a Emma que ibas a decírselo a Allistor?

—Sí —respondió, empujando la copa vacía hacia el centro de la mesa—. Le dije que estuviera conmigo. Sé que no será fácil hablar con mi papá.

Arthur traga saliva. _Claro que no será fácil_, piensa; _será un peligro_. Será lo peor que le podrá pasar a su hermano.

—Sólo recuerda que cuentas conmigo —resuelve intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Espero verte en mi casa mañana, entonces.

—Mañana viernes —confirmó Arthur, con una determinación que nunca sabrá de dónde sacó—. A las ocho estaré en tu casa.

Robert sonrió sinceramente.

Luego de pedir la cuenta y pagar el abogado regresó a la oficina, mientras veía como su sobrino se alejaba despacio por la vereda hacia el siguiente paradero para dirigirse a la universidad. La tarde avanzó con la rutina arrastrada hace varios años y decidió desentenderse del celular hasta que llegó a casa, al dormir y al levantarse en la mañana de ese día viernes e incluso cuando llegó a la oficina con una sensación extraña al pasar por el lado de la oficina de Allistor, quien aún no llegaba.

Se encerró en su lugar de trabajo y revisó su bandeja de entrada, encontrándose con ofertas de crédito y la respuesta de la abogada de Mónaco que ya ponía en marcha el nuevo proyecto publicitario. Francis, en cambio, parecía haber desaparecido del planeta desde que habían compartido ese fin de semana alejados de las mentiras y las heridas, las únicas y más dañinas consecuencias.

Isabel parecía más preocupada por él. Las horas en casa eran cada vez más eternas entre el silencio incómodo, la incomunicación, lo solitario que se sentía dormir en una cama tan grande junto a un perfecto desconocido, tal como ella sentía que era Arthur. No se lo ha dicho, cosa que sabe que está mal, pero su marido no parece interesado en quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Peter y Ann son en apariencia indiferentes, preocupados de la escuela, los amigos, las bandas de moda o los eventos deportivos. Y está cada vez más distante, y realmente Isabel se muestra preocupada por Robert, pero él sabe que cuando se lo cuente no podrá detenerse a sí mismo y hablará más de lo debe. Y nadie, ni Isabel ni sus hermanos, deben saber absolutamente nada de _eso_.

Pero tal como otros días, los más pesados que le ha tocado vivir, cansa. Pesa en la conciencia, en el alma, como si lo aplastara hasta reducirlo a nada.

De pronto abren la puerta de su oficina. Es Charles, tan destartalado como nunca lo había visto en su vida, y eso que su hermano ha aparecido en variadas condiciones en la oficina los días viernes en la mañana, como si su fin de semana se adelantara un día sin previo aviso ni autorización.

—¿Tienes un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza? —preguntó, apenas modulando. Arthur ya se había parado a buscarle uno.

—Ten —dijo, serísimo.

Este lo bebió con el vaso de agua que había conseguido en la cocina y después, sin ninguna consideración por el lugar de trabajo de Arthur, se echó encima del escritorio a peso muerto. Evidentemente traía una resaca de esas que sólo Charles era capaz de soportar, así que como ya lo conocía bien, prefirió hacerle caso omiso y preocuparse de cosas realmente importantes.

—Te preguntaría qué te pasó, pero tengo mucho trabajo, así que vete a tu oficina. De nada por el analgésico.

—Cuando te lo propones puedes ser un muy buen hermano —balbuceó una vez más—, y cuando quieres ser malo, vaya que eres malo —dramatizó.

El abogado sonrió un poquito, divertido con el comentario.

—Vete Charles. Estoy ocupado.

Cual ameba se arrastró hacia la puerta y salió todavía quejándose del dolor de cabeza. Arthur, entonces, volvió a verse solo, con sus confesiones ocultas, su culpa y preocupación por Robert. Lo peor de todo era no poder contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Francis, quien ya le había preguntado varias veces qué le sucedía, por qué estaba tan cortante y más serio que de costumbre. Prefirió no responder nada aún, porque estaba seguro de que entendería su silencio y no deseaba presionarlo por todo lo que ha vivido desde su adolescencia hasta hoy, aunque el francés no lo sepa, y tal vez no lo sepa nunca, decía el temor del abogado, cosa que lo mantuvo distraído el resto de la tarde y diez minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las seis. Ya para ese entonces su computador estaba suspendido, las luces apagadas y su chaqueta puesta perfectamente.

Charles volvió a aparecerse y se extrañó de verlo listo para irse tan temprano. Arthur respondió que tenía un compromiso muy importante y el otro le creyó sin hacer más preguntas. Tal vez porque andaba extrañamente comprensivo, porque igual deseaba irse rápido o porque lo vio tan serio que era mejor no insistir.

Salió con su hermano, se despidió de él y esperó en su auto a que Allistor hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo vio subirse y escuchó el motor del Honda Accord encenderse y arrancar, lo siguió.

El pelirrojo vivía más cerca de la oficina que él. En un momento, aprovechó de llamar a Isabel para decirle que llegaría tarde porque pasaría donde su hermano mayor a resolver un asunto. Ni siquiera puso atención a lo que su esposa le dijo para confirmarlo, porque iba tan nervioso que lo único que sus ojos veían delante era el auto de Allistor, su posible reacción, y en cómo estaría Robert. Pensó en llamarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero tampoco creía ser tan fuerte como para no quebrarse al escucharle la voz temblorosa. Estaba nervioso, sí, pero también increíblemente decidido. Era como redimirse con su yo adolescente, aquel que todos los días de su vida le exigía que le pidiera explicaciones a su hermano.

Lo vio estacionarse en la calle, y sólo cuando bajó del auto reparó en que Arthur venía detrás de él. El abogado descendió de su vehículo y lo único que el pelirrojo hizo fue fruncir el ceño por tan extraña visita. Se le acercó diciendo que venía a ver a su sobrino.

Allistor lo hizo pasar. No se atrevió a preguntar nada, y ni siquiera hubiera alcanzado a hacerlo porque en la sala de su casa Emma, Robert y James lo esperaban. Saludó a su cuñada y a sus sobrinos apenas los divisó. El mayor lo miró como si hubiera leído en los ojos de su tío la preocupación, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba bien, y dentro de todo, tranquilo.

—¡Qué gusto verte, Arthur! —saludó ella—. Siéntate aquí, junto a Robert.

El abogado asintió. Vio la hora en el reloj de la pared; las ocho en punto. Como una jugarreta del destino, inquebrantable.

—¿Me van a decir qué carajo es lo que pasa? —preguntó de pronto Allistor, todavía de pie, mirando a su familia como si no los conociera.

—Cariño —dijo Emma, acercándosele—, siéntate, por favor. Robert tiene que decirte algo. Algo importante.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, otra vez. Miró a Arthur quien, sin desviar un solo milímetro la mirada de su hermano se mantuvo pétreo en su lugar. Allistor se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales, a su lado estaba su esposa. En el sofá grande estaban los dos hijos del matrimonio y Arthur.

—Papá —empezó entonces el muchacho, su copia fiel, inmediatamente con la voz quebradiza, temerosa, ante la posición defensiva que Allistor mostraba delante de ellos. El rubio tomó el hombro de su sobrino para darle fortaleza—. Hay algo que tienes que saber. Tal vez ya lo sepas, no lo sé, pero creo que es necesario que te lo diga, para demostrarte que a pesar de todo sí confío en ti.

El ingeniero miró a su hijo, luego a Arthur, después a su hijo, y ya algo le empezó a oler terriblemente mal. Emma estaba tensa en el sofá, jugando con sus manos, mirando las paredes como si quisiera evitar a toda costa estar ahí.

—Hace tiempo... —continuó Robert, mirando a los ojos a su padre— Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo, de hecho, mamá y James lo saben también hace poco, sólo faltas tú y no quiero que te enteres por otra parte.

—Y Arthur lo sabe también, al parecer —espetó Allistor, serio, en tono tan plano que resultaba inquietante—. Me estás aburriendo con tanta vuelta. Dime de una vez qué es lo que te pasa.

El muchacho lo mira casi con preocupación. ¿Realmente nadie se había dado cuenta de nada? Creyó que tal vez su padre sí lo había pensado alguna vez, si ni su madre ni su hermano lo habían hecho, tenía que existir alguien de su entorno que lo conociera lo suficiente como para percatarse de que algo extraño sucedía con él.

—Papá... —dijo otra vez, contrariado por la idea de ser tan superfluo e insignificante para la atención de su familia— Verás... yo... A-a mí no me gustan las mujeres.

La cara de Allistor se desfiguró. Miró a Arthur como si toda la culpa fuera de él, y su hermano, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pensara, insistió en sostener los hombros de Robert con sus propias manos.

Y luego, lo que más se temía y lo que menos esperó escuchar en su vida.

—Yo soy homosexual, papá.


	14. It makes it easier

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo XIV:_

_"It makes it easier"_

_xxx_

* * *

Allistor miró a su hijo. Aún desconcertado prefirió no creerle, insistir en que tal vez estaba confundido, y fueron tantas cosas las que le atravesaron la cabeza que al final sólo una pudo salir de su boca.

Una pregunta incrédula.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

Robert se tensó, al igual que Arthur, cuando vio que su hermano se ponía de pie, tan furioso como cuando lo vio hace ya tantos años en la casa de sus padres, en la que en algún momento había sido su habitación.

—Sé que puede sonarte a una locura, pero... —No alcanzó a terminar, porque su padre lo había alzado de la ropa para ponerlo a su altura, a lo que Emma reaccionó inmediatamente yendo detrás de su marido, pero Allistor le hacía caso omiso a absolutamente todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su hijo, quien sintió auténtico miedo de su propio padre— ¡Papá...!

—Tú no me vas a venir a decir esa clase de mierdas en mi casa, mocoso —le espetó contra la cara, furioso. Arthur intentó mantenerse a su lado siempre, pero el ingeniero parecía querer alejarlo de Robert—, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una broma? ¿En serio pretendes que me ponga feliz por esto? ¿En qué cabeza cae algo así, eh?

—Papá, escúchame...

—¡Y una mierda, mocoso! —lo soltó con ira, haciéndolo tambalearse completamente. El muchachito necesitó sostenerse de algo para no caer al piso. Por suerte, su tío estaba ahí —¡¿Crees que me he sacado la mierda por educarte para esto?! —la voz de Emma se escuchó entre la tensión, pidiéndole que se calmara, pero una vez más Allistor no le hizo caso—¡¿Para que al final resultes ser un maricón?! —el rubio cerró los ojos; el recuerdo ardió más que nunca.

—¡Necesito que me escuches, papá...!

—¡CÁLLATE MOCOSO! —Gritó fuera de sí. Nadie lo vio, ni siquiera Robert, ni el instinto protector de Emma, ni los rápidos reflejos de James; sólo Arthur y su herida latente, sus recuerdos, la experiencia, su silencio maltraído, arrastrado por tantos años entre seriedad y amargura. Allistor, levantando el puño contra su hijo, directo a su cara. Un segundo antes Robert intentó protegerse, como si no tuviera más opción, y el menor de los Kirkland terminó de enfurecerse, tal vez tanto o más que su hermano, pero definitivamente con mayores y más poderosas razones.

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, ALLISTOR! —Gritó, poniéndose entre él y su sobrino, reducido a nada, insignificante tras la espalda de su tío con los ojos llorosos, asustado de su propio padre— ¡NO VAS A HACER CON TU HIJO LO QUE HICISTE CONMIGO! —Dijo, férreo en su lugar, absolutamente dispuesto a recibir el golpe él en lugar de Robert, sin temor a las posibles preguntas que todo el mundo le haría por una afirmación así— ¡CONMIGO PUDISTE HABER SIDO UN HOMOFÓBICO DE MIERDA, PERO NO CON ÉL! ¡NO LO VAS A HACER DE NUEVO! ¡NO LE VAS A HACER EL DAÑO QUE ME HICISTE A MÍ! ¡NO TE LO PERMITO!

El pelirrojo se vio obligado a bajar el puño, a tragarse la respuesta frente a la desconcertada mirada de su esposa y su hijo menor, y por sobre todo, el miedo de Robert, que no le sacó los ojos de encima jamás, temeroso. Arthur no bajó la guardia jamás.

—Esto tiene que ser tu culpa —le espetó contra la cara, su voz temblaba por la rabia. El abogado no se mostró débil delante de su hermano, ni allí ni nunca más en el futuro. Jamás permitiría de nuevo que Allistor viera que lo hirió. No valía la pena—, cubriéndose las espaldas entre maricones.

—Piensa las mierdas que quieras —respondió, aún protegiendo a Robert de su propio padre—, No me interesa la opinión que puedas tener de mí. No a estas alturas.

Nadie, ni sus hijos ni su esposa, ni siquiera Arthur lo habían visto tan enfurecido antes cuando había ocurrido lo de Alfonso, ahora era mucho peor. Parecía otra persona. Era impresionante cómo su odio lo transformaba de alguien tan serio en un energúmeno sin sentido común. El ambiente, tenso y silencioso, le permitió al abogado escuchar los sollozos de Robert tras su espalda. Su tío lo abrazó movido por la inercia, como si detrás, ahí, reducido a nada, estuviera él mismo llorando su rabia a los quince años.

Allistor los miró con evidente asco, cosa que al menor terminó por destruir. A él, a esas alturas, ya le daba exactamente igual.

—Cuando dejes de esconderte detrás de tu tío como un marica —le dijo al muchacho, con desprecio destilando de cada una de sus palabras—, vamos a continuar esta conversación.

Arthur no dijo nada, pero con sólo una mirada le advirtió que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Luego lo vio tomar su chaqueta y salir de la casa, con Emma insistiéndole en que no se fuera, que por favor se calmara e intentara entenderlo todo. Cuando Allistor azotó la puerta al salir Robert estalló en llanto contra el hombro de Arthur, quien lo contuvo lo mejor que podía en tan tensa situación.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con la emoción a flor de piel, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente hasta en las sienes. Había sido capaz de enfrentar a su hermano, de defender a su sobrino, de contenerlo, de apoyarlo, escucharlo y comprender su sufrimiento. ¿Y cómo no hubiera podido?, si él venía arrastrando por tanto tiempo todo eso que Robert sintió por años, aunque más cortos y menos sufridos que los suyos.

Emma sollozó con él a su otro lado, James abrazó a su hermano mayor por detrás. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada mientras Robert se deshacía en llanto y desesperación. Balbuceó algo entre sollozos, de por qué su padre había reaccionado así, con esa violencia e impulsividad, por qué ni siquiera se había dignado a escucharlo, permitirle dejar salir delante de él la narración del proceso que había vivido, lo difícil que fue tomar la decisión, el miedo que sintió la noche en que su tío lo descubrió. Arthur le acarició el cabello, la belga la espalda. Su madre le pidió que se fuera a recostar, que necesitaba dormir, que si quería podía quedarse con él hasta que se quedara dormido, igual que como cuando era niño.

Todo lo que Robert hizo fue abrazarse con más fuerza al abogado.

—Fuiste muy valiente —le dijo, orgulloso de él—. Nadie, ni siquiera Allistor, tiene el derecho de juzgarte ni decirte cómo tienes que vivir. Tú tienes el doble de valor que él.

—Lo siento mucho, hijito —le dijo Emma, entristecida—. Jamás pensé que tu padre fuera a reaccionar así.

James fue el último que habló durante esa noche, mientras Robert seguía en la sala intentando regular su ritmo cardíaco, su respiración y su llanto.

—Nunca en mi vida había tenido miedo de papá —comentó, impactado aún por haber visto esa faceta de su progenitor, la que nunca nadie vio antes. Emma tragó saliva, igual de asustada.

Arthur secó las lágrimas del chico, le levantó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos juveniles, ahora, eran más rojos que verdes.

—Ve a dormir —le dijo, casi como una orden más que como una petición—. Mañana será otro día —Miró a James por un segundo—. Acompaña a tu hermano, por favor.

El chico obedeció y se lo llevó abrazado hacia la habitación. La mujer se quedó allí con Arthur, tan tensa, nerviosa y preocupada como nunca había estado en su vida. Al mirarlo notó en él una seriedad absoluta. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, y no sabía por dónde empezar.

¿Por qué ambos hermanos se habían dicho esa clase de verdades?

—Arthur, qué...

—Ya debo irme a mi casa—dijo, cortando la naciente conversación de raíz. Lo que menos quería era responder preguntas—. Isabel debe estar preocupada.

Ella guardó silencio al instante.

—Está bien —dijo con incertidumbre.

Arthur se puso de pie, Emma lo imitó. Caminaron hacia la puerta principal. Probablemente Allistor no llegaría a dormir esa noche a la casa.

Al salir, y antes de que su cuñada cerrara, volvió a hablar.

—Mantenme informado sobre Robert, por favor —rogó al borde de las lágrimas—, cuídalo mucho. Te va a necesitar más que nunca a partir de ahora.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, intrigada por la seguridad con la que hablaba. Parecía haber vivido algo parecido, pensó—. Gracias por acompañarlo.

—No hay problema —dijo—. Nos vemos.

Apenas cerró, corrió a ver a su hijo mayor y a quedarse con él olvidándose de su esposo hasta que se dignara a aparecer.

Mientras, Arthur condujo de regreso abstraído de todo a su alrededor, movido por la inercia y la costumbre. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en su sobrino, en si se habría quedado dormido llorando, en qué estaría pensando hacer, en cómo iría a mirar a Allistor a partir de ahora y cómo lo iba a tratar su padre después de una confesión así. Dadas las circunstancias, no parecía que su situación fuera a ser muy distinta a la que él vivió hace años atrás. Aparentemente para su hermano no había ninguna diferencia que esta vez se tratara de su hijo. No dudó un solo segundo en volver a levantar el puño contra alguien más débil que él, menos experimentado, menos violento. Se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de hastío mientras conducía. Jamás iba a entender a su hermano, y a esas alturas, después de lo que hizo con su hijo, ya no le interesaba mucho tratar de entenderlo.

Durante el fin de semana no fue a ver a Francis, ni siquiera se dignó a llamarlo por teléfono. Sólo sabía de él por los comentarios que le hacía Isabel al ir y venir del gimnasio, lo mucho que hablaban y lo bien que le caía, además de mencionar muerta de risa cómo es que sus amigas lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo y ella respondía ácidamente que apostaba cualquier cosa a que era gay, sólo para verles la cara de decepción a ese montón de mujeres clasistas. Arthur intentaba seguirle el ritmo de las conversaciones a su esposa, aunque tarde o temprano terminaba distraído, con cara de preocupación o excusándose con que estaba cansado, discurso que repitió durante varios días en la oficina ante la insistencia de Charles que, aunque ya se había rendido en hacerle preguntas, lo miraba con preocupación cada vez que se cruzaban en el hall, la cafetería o en la oficina de alguno de los dos. Arthur intentaba hablarle lo menos posible, no porque Charles realmente le incomodara, sino porque ya sabía perfectamente bien que su mentira estaba cayéndose a pedazos y era lógico que el problema avanzaría por partes. Primero su matrimonio, luego sus hermanos, después sus sobrinos, posiblemente después vendrían sus padres y al final, todo su mundo se derrumbaría ante sus ojos sin que él pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

Con Allistor la cosa no fue diametralmente diferente a como iban sosteniendo su relación, pero la tensión era tan visible entre los dos que al final nadie quería estar en el mismo espacio que ellos al mismo tiempo. Charles iba a decirle cualquier tontería a Arthur cuando quería perder el tiempo y rehuirle a sus responsabilidades, y cuando veía a Allistor siquiera cerca de la oficina del menor de los hermanos, prefería dar media vuelta e ir a pelusear a otra parte.

Frederick, que rara vez salía de su lugar de trabajo, los notó mirándose con odio a la salida del edificio. Prefirió no decirles nada, pero sí lo comentó con Catherine quien decidió esperar a ver con sus propios ojos la situación antes de intervenir sin estar completamente segura. Pero para eso faltarían unos meses todavía.

Arthur, mientras notaba que Allistor lo miraba feo, que parecía que quería arrancarle los ojos cada vez que se cruzaba con él en alguna parte de la oficina, Charles, de quien intentaba huir lo mejor que podía cada vez que intentaba preguntar y estar lo más solo posible trabajando, sentía la tensión acumulársele en todo el cuerpo. Era como si se estuviera enfermando. Encima, su celular vibraba cada tanto al llegarle distintos mensajes. A veces Isabel, otras veces correos de bancos ofreciendo créditos, notificaciones de casos de abogacía que atendía fuera de la empresa; y finalmente los mensajes más antiguos: los de Francis.

Cuánto lo extrañaba, y se moría de ganas de salir corriendo de esa maldita oficina, mandar al diablo todo, olvidarse de todas esas explicaciones que le debe a todo el mundo y ser sincero de nuevo, allí, donde más le gusta estar, con quien más sinceridad merece de su parte. Más que sus padres, sus hermanos, sus hijos, su esposa. Habían pasado varios días desde que no se ven, porque deseó a ir a verlo después de lo sucedido con Robert y Allistor, pero se había agotado tanto que no encontró fuerzas para nada más, ni siquiera para quitarse su máscara y mostrarse tal cual era.

No todavía, no cuando los recuerdos arden tanto como la primera vez.

Para su mala suerte Charles entró a su oficina de nuevo, en una de las tardes en donde más tenso estaba. Le preguntó algo relacionado con la dichosa campaña del perfume (como si no debiera estar todo listo desde hace días) y Arthur intentó buscar la información entre todos los documentos que respaldaba en caso de que su hermanito los perdiera.

Hizo la búsqueda en silencio. Ya ni siquiera oía lo que le comentaba; cuando lo imprimió, lo metió en una carpeta y se lo extendió. El mayor notó que el abogado parecía no querer levantar la mirada del escritorio, como si no se atreviera a mirar a los ojos a nadie.

Casi imposibilitado de hacer algo así.

Charles miró la carpeta extendida delante de él, pero no la recibió.

—Arthur —lo llamó, excepcionalmente serio, como pocas veces se le ha podido ver en toda su vida. El susodicho se quedó estático en la misma posición. Sentía que si hacía cualquier cosa, las lágrimas se le escaparían—. Oye, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

Silencio. Sí, claro que era suficiente. Y ya estaba harto de autoconvencerse de que aún podía seguir sosteniéndose en pie sobre una mentira tan endeble, que su maltraído corazón podría aguantar otros veinte años más, que ni Charles ni Hamish ni nadie se iba a dar cuenta de lo dolido que estaba.

Se mordió el labio por dentro, maldiciendo incluso hasta al francés, porque si no fuera por él, Arthur podría haber continuado con su mentira, pero no; tenía que aparecerse en su camino y enseñarle lo bonito que se siente la sinceridad, permitir un abrazo que manifiesta pasión, deseo, sin culpas ni tormentos. Porque eso era Francis desde que lo conoció: su maldición y su milagro, una mirada sin velos empañando lo que una persona es capaz de sentir por otra cuando la honestidad apremia sin temores.

Entonces su boca se tuerce. Sabe que ya no puede más, que Allistor le sigue haciendo daño aunque intente disimularlo. Cierra los ojos y lo que sucede después es lo que ambos sabían que sucedería. Arthur llora delante de Charles con congojo, intentando apaciguarse a sí mismo para no entrar en el escándalo. Se siente un estúpido por la sensibilidad que viene arrastrando desde hace un tiempo, consecuencia de todo lo que ha sucedido. Francis, Robert, Allistor. La carga es demasiado pesada incluso para alguien tan fuerte como él.

Su hermano se apresura en cerrar la puerta, buscando precisamente privacidad. Su preocupación es latente y aunque sus sospechas se confirman por fin luego de días en esa tortuosa incertidumbre, no es paz lo que siente, al contrario.

Se sienta frente a él otra vez. Le busca la mirada, el rubio la rehúye absolutamente avergonzado. Charles insiste en llamarlo.

—Arthur, por favor —dice, contrariado—, llevas días así, serio, amargado, silencioso... ¿De verdad pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta? Y esta semana ya ni siquiera se te puede ver la cara, ni a ti ni a Allistor —el abogado vuelve la mirada hacia un lado. Lo último que quiere es hablar de su hermano mayor—, ¿tiene que ver con él? ¡¿Allistor te hizo algo?!

Iba a negarlo, lo iba a hacer con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque no pudo seguir mintiendo, tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para confirmarlo y decirlo de rompe y raja de un momento a otro. Volvió a mirar sus manos sobre el escritorio, sin asentir ni negar.

—Me tienes demasiado preocupado... te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí.

Negó con la cabeza, aterrado, sin poder dejar de llorar por un segundo. Se sentía tan débil y patético.

—Por qué piensas que no —preguntó Charles, dolido, sin entonar—¿No te inspiro confianza?

—No es eso... —respondió por fin.

—¿Entonces? —le apretó la mano intentando ofrecerle tranquilidad, aunque lo único que pudo transmitirle fue lo nervioso que lo tenía— Arthur, por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa... ¡Hasta me estás asustando!

El menor pareció calmarse un momento. Su llanto, al menos, fue cesando de a poco. Se secó las lágrimas y como si su minuto de sinceridad o desahogo hubiera pasado igual que un suspiro, y volvió a sumergirse en su clásico silencio.

Charles se hartó.

—No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que te tiene en ese estado —advirtió, severo.

Más silencio. Y por nada del mundo lo iba a mirar.

—Arthur —volvió a llamarlo. Más tensión—. Parece que hasta me tienes miedo...

—No digas tonterías —dijo, como queriendo zanjar el tema.

El mayor suspiró. Iba a responderle con un enfrentamiento directo, pero prefirió calmarse y tratar de ser comprensivo. Se merecía comprensión de su parte.

—Quiero ayudarte, hermano...

Otra vez, su castillo de naipes a punto de desmoronarse. Ya había una grieta presente en su mentira, no podía hacerle caso omiso ni aunque quisiera. Sus manos tensas se contrajeron una y mil veces y sus dientes se apretaron. Como si la mirada le pesara toneladas levantó sus verdes ojos hacia su hermano, mirándolo por fin, y lo que encontró fue temor, preocupación genuina por él.

Tal vez Charles sí era diferente.

Iba a decírselo, pero lo interrumpió.

—Te invito a mi departamento el sábado —dijo cordialmente, adivinando la respuesta—. Ahí podremos conversar tranquilos.

Arthur simplemente asintió sin decir nada.

Charles salió a los pocos minutos, volviéndolo a dejar en su permanente soledad. Miró su computador, se había suspendido. Su celular también estaba apagado. Al parecer se descargó. Detalles que delataron lo aburrido que estaba y que no quería seguir allí encerrado.

Era extraño, pero por algún motivo deseó ya no sentirse agotado nunca más. No estaba dispuesto a eso.

Quizás, se plantea por primera vez, sea momento de confiar en Charles.


	15. Easier on you

**HEART IS A MESS**

* * *

_Capítulo XV:_

_"Easier on you"_

_xxx_

* * *

Si bien ya habían pasado dos fines de semana en que no veía a Francis, pese a que le había dicho que lo visitaría apenas al siguiente después de haber pasado la noche en su casa, Arthur necesitó respirar profundamente una, dos, tres veces para darse cuenta de que era momento de resolver primero un poco su vida, antes que echarle encima todo a él con el propósito de encontrar consuelo, comprensión, pero no un plan de resolución ni a mediano ni a largo plazo. Francis no tenía por qué tener esa responsabilidad, simplemente no le correspondía. El único que podía tomar las riendas de su vida era Arthur, y era eso precisamente lo que debía empezar a hacer de una vez por todas.

El viernes le avisó a Isabel que saldría el sábado en la tarde, por lo que la invitó a dar un paseo al centro comercial el primer día del fin de semana en la mañana. Almorzaron afuera, conversaron de cosas triviales, tomaron helado y rememoraron tiempos pasados, algo que Arthur ya no hacía con tanto entusiasmo como antes y sin embargo, le enternecía demasiado ver la sonrisa radiante de ella, sus ojos verdes brillantes, su cabello suelto, su piel morena; todo en Isabel se cargaba de luz cuando recordaba aquellos tiempos que, pensaban ambos con cada vez más seguridad aunque sin decir nada al respecto, no volverían.

Al regresar le dijo a su esposa que estaría bien, que Charles vendría a buscarlo. A las nueve, la bocina del vehículo de su hermano sonó afuera. Arthur salió y la careta, una vez más, cayó delante de su hermano. Éste, sin desear presionarlo, lo saludó con un apretón de manos y le besó la frente.

Era momento de tocar el tema por primera vez.

Charles, naturalmente, hace varios meses que ya no vivía con Anneliese. Lo comentó con tristeza y acidez cuando Arthur estuvo a punto de soltar una risa maliciosa, pero lo tranquilizó bastante notar que no vivía en un mal barrio. Había muchos edificios y una plaza pequeñita pero bien decorada. Todo era bastante acogedor, le recordaba un poco el lugar en donde Francis vivía. Suspiró pesadamente al recordarlo y Charles lo notó, pero aún no iba a hacer preguntas.

Bajaron del auto, un bonito Toyota Yaris del año. Arthur elogió el vehículo de su hermano y su buen gusto. Este iba a soltar una tontería respecto a su última conquista extranjera pero Arthur lo miró con severidad adivinando que la conversación iba hacia la ucraniana esa que hace tiempo le había presentado.

El edificio era uno de los más altos, adivinando que de seguro su hermano vivía en el último. Siempre le gustó la sensación de adrenalina. Subieron por el ascensor, y sentía en todo momento la mirada del contrario sobre él, aunque jamás percibió acusación en ella, ni siquiera temor. Sabía que todo lo que Charles sentía era preocupación y en eso no se equivocaba. Lo único que deseaba era asegurarse de que Arthur estuviera bien.

Eso, y nada más.

El mayor le abrió la puerta, y pudo estar en el nuevo departamento de su hermano por primera vez. En todo ese tiempo, luego de su separación con Anneliese, nunca lo había ido a ver a su casa. Se sintió mal por eso, ciertamente, pero el otro le tomó el hombro y le dijo que no importaba, que estaban ahí para hablar de otra cosa y eso era lo único importante.

—Estaba demasiado concentrado en mí. —se excusó torpemente. Su hermano negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Si eso que te está sucediendo te tiene como te tiene, no puedo recriminarte nada, Arthur.

Lo miró y necesitó sonreír también. Charles era un poco más bajo que él, pero aún así debía levantar la mirada para hablarle. Vio el departamento por fin y se le hizo bastante bonito, con decoración en colores fríos y muebles minimalistas. No era particularmente grande, lo suficiente para una o dos personas, contaba con mucha iluminación gracias a las varias ventanas que poseía en la sala, el comedor y la cocina, todo en un solo gran ambiente. Al fondo estaba el dormitorio principal, al lado el de huéspedes y junto a éste, el baño.

—Siéntate —le pidió, dándole la bienvenida por fin—. Si quieres pon música en el equipo —sugirió desde la cocina— ¿Whisky? ¿Cerveza? ¿Vino?

Arthur sintió sus mejillas arder un poco por la última sugerencia. Estaba claro a quién le recordaba. Si aceptaba vino, era seguro que hablar del tema le costaría muchísimo más.

—Por ahora, cerveza. —dijo.

—Salen dos cervezas —abrió dos botellas y las llevó a la sala. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá más grande—. Si tienes hambre, podemos cocinar algo.

El abogado alzó la ceja, incrédulo.

—No te creo que sepas cocinar.

Charles torció la boca.

—Pues... no —admitió—. Tú tampoco has aprendido mucho, en todo caso.

Los dos rieron con ganas.

—Sabes que hasta una roca cocina mejor que todos los Kirkland juntos.

—Tienes razón —le dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. Podemos pedir una pizza o algo. Y no te preocupes, yo invito.

Arthur lo agradeció sinceramente, pero aún se sentía tenso. Miró el equipo de música modesto, y de pronto le urgió escuchar The Ramones, The Clash... música que envolvía su adolorida adolescencia. Charles conectó su celular por Bluetooth y comenzaron a sonar de inmediato.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Allistor y Hamish nos pateaban la puerta porque no podían estudiar mientras escuchábamos Sex Pistols? —comentó su hermano, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Arthur asintió, dio un sorbo a su bebida y se contagió de la sonrisa.

—"¡Cállense o les haré collares con sus tripas!" —respondió, imitando el furioso tono del pelirrojo. Charles rio fuerte al oírlo—. Hamish era más tranquilo. Simplemente llegaba y nos daba un coscorrón a cada uno. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Sí, sé que lo odiabas —reconoce—. A mí me daba risa, no podía tomarme en serio sus golpes, en cambio tú te enfurecías. Y eso me daba más risa aún.

Rieron de nuevo, y después, hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué edad teníamos ahí? —preguntó, consumido por la nostalgia, los tiempos en donde el peso de la culpa no existía— ¿Catorce? ¿Quince?

—Tú tenías quince —recuerda él con exactitud—. Yo tenía diecisiete. Aún no entrábamos a la universidad, eso es seguro.

—Quince... —dice Arthur, más para sí mismo que para su hermano—. Hace más de veinte años atrás.

Charles lo mira; la música sigue sonando, las luces cálidas de la sala iluminan el rostro del abogado con delicadeza. La nostalgia le pega fuerte, piensa. Tal vez el problema viene precisamente de ahí.

—Sí —confirma con voz baja, como si con cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a espantarlo—. Eran buenos tiempos, ¿no?

Asiente en un suspiro.

—Lo eran —dice, convencido. Porque sí cree firmemente que hasta antes de saber cómo Allistor reaccionaría aquel día, su vida era tranquila, sin altos ni bajos, sin miedos.

—¿Cuándo los tiempos dejaron de ser buenos para ti, Arthur? —Inquirió por fin.

El menor mira al piso. Juguetea con sus manos, sus pulgares. Se ve tenso otra vez. Quizás es inevitable esa tensión en él, por más que Charles desee espantarla. No puede, ni podrá.

—Hace más de veinte años. —respondió.

El dueño de casa dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, tomó la mano de su hermano, su hombro, le revolvió el cabello rubio. El menor lo miró a los ojos y volvió a encontrar la preocupación de siempre, nada que lo atemorizara. En la verde mirada de Charles no existía reproche alguno, por ninguna razón.

—¿Soy yo el responsable de eso? —preguntó, genuinamente preocupado de que realmente fuera así.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Su mirada volvió a clavarse en sus manos.

—¿Fue mamá? ¿Papá? —el abogado volvió a negar— ¿Hamish? —otra vez el mismo gesto—¿Allistor?

Sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba en el acto. Para Charles, la respuesta era más que evidente.

—¿En serio fue Allistor el que te hizo daño? —inquirió sin embargo, incrédulo todavía de que un hermano suyo pudiera dañar a otro. Simplemente no lograba entenderlo.

Lo vio asentir brevemente.

A punto estuvo de preguntar qué había sucedido, y hace tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? Si había pasado cuando tenía quince años, ¿nunca pudo notar nada extraño en él?

—Arthur, yo...

—Lo que voy a contarte, Charles, no es nada fácil para mí —lo interrumpió—. Y por favor, no tienes que sentirte culpable de nada. El único culpable soy yo por haber sido un cobarde.

—Qué mierda estás diciendo —respondió intentando calmarse, sin lograrlo. Que le hicieran daño al más pequeño de los Kirkland lo enfurecía como pocas cosas—, el único que tiene la culpa es Allistor, tú no eres culpable de nada.

Él sonrió con tristeza, casi compadeciéndose del idealismo de Charles.

—Primero escúchame.

Lo vio asentir, mirándolo con atención.

El abogado separó los labios, casi a punto de hablar, habiendo juntado toda la seguridad de la que era capaz, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Titubeó, tembló entero, suspiró cansado. Agotado.

Su hermano volvió a desesperarse.

—Arthur, por favor —insistió, temeroso—. Dímelo, puedes confiar en mí, ¡No es normal que estés así, ni en ti ni en nadie! Dime qué es lo que te atormenta tanto, ¡yo te juro que lo voy a entender!

Una promesa que lo terminó de destruir. Cuánto no hubiera dado él por oírla antes de haber resultado tan herido, y pensarlo, lo hizo llorar con profunda tristeza. Por qué nadie había estado ahí, por qué nadie se dio cuenta, por qué nadie parecía conocerlo lo suficiente como para reparar en su dolor.

—Arthur... dímelo, por favor...

—Yo... —tembló, recordó a su sobrino, su valentía, su miedo, su herida. Una que probablemente jamás sanaría. Miró a su hermano a la cara, sus lágrimas corrían por cada costado de su nariz, y parecía que a él iba a pasarle exactamente lo mismo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Sintió que le apretó las manos prohibiéndole salir corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo, dándole una fortaleza que jamás esperaría sentir de su parte.

Estaba aterrado.

—Dime, Arthur, confía en mí...

Pero era momento de decirlo. Era ahora o nunca.

—Yo soy homosexual, Charles.

Y esa mochila tan pesada, arrastrada por más de veinte años consigo, doblegándolo, pareció desaparecer de su espalda en ese mismísimo instante.

Y Charles, allí, ni siquiera podía parpadear.

Por favor, rogó Arthur, que no me suelte las manos, que no le dé asco, que no me eche de su casa, que me siga hablando y queriendo como lo ha hecho hasta hoy.

Que no eche a la basura el cariño de hermanos por una verdad tan innegable y dolorosa como esta.

—¿Q-qué...?

Más silencio de su parte. Parecía que su voz simplemente no quería salir.

—Eso... —balbuceó, temblando—, yo soy...

—Sí —dijo por fin—. Ya te oí.

Y aunque su voz sonaba plana, su rostro estupefacto y su mirada perdida, envuelta en incertidumbre, jamás soltó sus manos.

Tragó saliva, esperando una respuesta.

—Dime algo, por favor, Charles... —rogó, deshecho, sollozando.

—Por qué nunca me dijiste nada... —preguntó, destruido por haberse dado cuenta de la distancia que existía entre los dos realmente— A mí... a quien más te quiere en el mundo...

Arthur sintió la herida de esa verdad carcomerlo; el reproche, más que justificado, pero que otra vez dañaba por los errores cometidos.

El hecho contrafactual hiriendo tanto o más que los hechos reales.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Allistor lo sabe.

La cara de Charles se desconfiguró.

—Cómo que Allistor lo sabe...

—Yo nunca se lo dije. —se apresuró a explicar.

Ahora, quedaba explicar la parte más dolorosa de todas.

—¿Entonces...?

—Me descubrió —dijo. Lo dejó escapar de una vez y sin anestesia. Debía ser certero, no tortuoso—. Yo tenía quince años. Estaba en casa con él, sólo con él. Llevé a un amigo de la secundaria.

Arthur hablaba tan rápido que Charles hubiera querido hacer muchas preguntas entre el relato, pero simplemente no le dejaba el espacio. Era como si necesitara expulsar todo ese veneno de una vez y para siempre, sin interrupciones.

—Era portugués, y él...

—Alfonso —dijo su hermano sin dudarlo. Asintió tragando saliva.

—S-sí —confirmó, titubeando—. Lo llevé a casa, lo invité. Nos encerramos en mi habitación. Allistor tal vez ya sospechaba desde hace tiempo que Alfonso y yo no teníamos una amistad como cualquier otra. Estábamos sentados en la cama, él me besó y... y y-yo lo besé... y Allistor...

La voz le tembló. Odiaba que la voz le temblara. Miró a Charles cuando relató esa parte y no vio pizca de asco ni de nada parecido. Sólo lo observaba con atención, sin dejar de apretarle las manos jamás mientras hacía lo propio con él.

—Qué hizo Allistor —preguntó sin entonar. El abogado se tensó de nuevo—, Arthur, qué te hizo Allistor, dímelo.

—Me insultó —dijo por fin, sollozando. El mayor frunció las manos contra las de él, pero ahora, lo hacía por la rabia—. Me llamó "maricón", agarró a Alfonso de la ropa y lo echó a patadas y m-me... me pegó.

El rostro de Charles se puso rojo por la ira.

—Qué hijo de puta... —dijo sin ningún sentido, absolutamente cegado por la rabia—¡Qué hijo de puta!

—Yo no me pude defender —continuó, destruido—, ni aunque hubiera querido... Allistor era el hermano que más admiraba, me llenó de miedo el hecho de verlo dejar de lado el cariño de hermanos por su odio a los homosexuales.

—¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Arthur?! —gritó Charles, fuera de sí, llorando de pena por su hermano. Apretó más sus manos —¡Te hubiera ayudado! ¡Te habría entendido!

Pero él, simplemente, negó con la cabeza. Qué fácil resultaba decirlo ahora, lejos de los hechos, con esa distancia temporal tan grande. ¿Cómo llegar a especular tanto? ¿Cómo lo hubiera hecho un adolescente asustado en un momento así?

—Allistor reaccionó con ese nivel de violencia cuando descubrió lo que soy —dijo, más calmado, o más bien, resignado—. Si él, el hermano más fuerte, más alto, el mejor de todos, el que me defendía en el colegio, mi ejemplo; fue capaz de odiarme y tenerme asco a partir de ese día, ¿por qué contigo o con Hamish tendría que haber sido diferente?

Charles respiró en profundidad. Sus lágrimas cesaron. Su congojo, rabia e indignación, jamás.

—A los quince años pensaba que ustedes tres eran iguales —se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos—, y no tenía motivos para pensar lo contrario. Estaba demasiado asustado. Tenía miedo de mi propio hermano y eso me cegó de allí en más.

—¿Y mamá? ¿Nunca se lo dijiste?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Allistor se encargó de convencerla de que había sido una pelea en la escuela. Me dejó un moretón enorme en el pómulo y me rompió el labio. Era evidente que ese puñetazo no venía de un chico de mi edad y ella no se dio cuenta de eso. Nadie lo hizo.

Y eso último, lo agregó con cierto resentimiento. Charles chistó la lengua. Sentía profunda decepción de sí mismo por no haber notado nunca nada extraño.

—Crecí convencido de que al final Allistor tenía razón, que nadie me apoyaría en esto. Entré a la universidad, me casé, tuve dos hijos; todo lo que ya sabes, eso que ya es historia —su vista se nubló—. Pero ya no lo soporto...—las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, porque se sentía bien decir lo que sentía realmente, que estaba harto de mentir, que se había cansado, que sus fuerzas se habían agotado—, ya no puedo continuar con esto, me está matando de a poco...

—Por qué ahora decides decírmelo, Arthur —preguntó Charles sin entonar, serio— ¿Acaso hay alguien que te está ayudando con esto?

No fue capaz de afirmarlo ni negarlo. Todavía no era tan valiente para eso, pero el abogado era demasiado fácil de leer cuando abría su corazón y notó inmediatamente que sí había alguien en su camino obligándolo a replantearse su vida. Prefirió no insistir, sin embargo.

—Hermano... —dijo, olvidándose de ese asunto—entonces, ¿cargaste con todo eso por todos estos años tú solo?

Asintió, casi avergonzado.

Charles se apresuró en abrazarlo, en pegarle su cabeza en el hombro. Allí lo contuvo, entre sus brazos, cálidos, más fuertes, a quien era el hermano que más quería. Su hermanito menor, llorando desconsolado contra él, ofreciéndole su verdad más oculta. Lo tomó por la nuca, por los hombros, mientras Arthur se aferraba a su espalda como si soltarse significara caer en un abismo. Entonces ya no quiso seguir conteniéndose.

Lloró en el hombro de Charles la vida entera. Lloró a gritos desgarradores, como el niño que era, el que jamás sanó ni pidió explicaciones.

El adolescente herido, escondido en su soledad. Y su hermano jamás lo soltó.

—Ya no estarás solo nunca más, Arthur —le dijo, sintiendo cómo su propio corazón se desgarraba al oír a su hermanito llorar así—. Yo estaré contigo en esto. Cuenta conmigo.

Y entre todo ese dolor, una luz de esperanza, de paz genuina, lo hizo sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en más de veinte años.


End file.
